Avenging Spirit's Rewrite
by Ultimate Lyoko Warrior
Summary: The Rewrite of the epic story that DarkShinobi told is finally here but with a new beginning! With Amity Park blaming Danny for the deaths of a few people will Danny succeed in staying a hero or will he break his promise to become Dan? Will the Avengers accept him or cast him out when the secrets are revealed? Find out. Rated T and pairing is already decided.
1. Chapter 1: Falling from Grace

**I have DarkShinobi's permission to rewrite this and I hope you enjoy the new beginning and twist that I have!**

_**Chapter 1: Falling from Grace**_

My name is Uatu the Watcher. I have watched over many worlds that have sprung up in the multiverse. I have seen what has happened, what is to become and what should change. Each world is different from the last with some similarities. What is fiction in one world may become true in another.

Every single thought has the potential to create a new world so the possibilities of them are endless with new ones springing up every day.

Why am I telling you this? It has to do with a hero of Amity Park, Illinois.

Amity Park is a normal city until an accident that created a hero unlike any other turned the place into the most haunted location in the world.

This is the story of Daniel James Fenton a fifteen year old teenager who a year ago became half ghost. His parents Jack and Maddie Fenton are Ghost Hunters who tried to break through the walls between the world of the living and the world of the dead but their machine failed… Or so they thought.

Encouraged by his friends Daniel entered the inactive portal at the age of fourteen only for his hands to brush the on button which for some reason was put on the inside of the machine. He was electrocuted enough to where he died yet the machine was so strong that it punched a hole between earth and the land of the dead releasing ecto energy into the electrocution saving him at the same time.

Since then he was the halfa. The arbiter between life and death and he used his powers to stop escaped ghosts from causing havoc in Amity Park. He was called a hero by some, a villain by others and both sides have evidence due to a mind control incident by a mortal named Freakshow.

But Danny preserved fighting even the all-powerful King of Ghosts, another halfa who has years of experience and a twisted, alternate future version of himself hell-bent on destroying his present.

Danny supposedly saved the world from something called the Disasteroid which revealed his halfa status making him a hero to everyone that is how his story is supposed to go. But someone tampered with time and changed history making this parallel world where something different will happen to him.

This world has mirrored the exact same events up to a month before the Disasteroid and yet it hasn't come. Most likely because this world is a mirror of the Marvel Universe as well where extraordinary people like the X-Men and the Fantastic Four fight the good fight. There are other teams like the Power Pack, New Warriors and even the solo heroes like Spider-Man and Daredevil but unlike the other worlds this world doesn't have an Avenger's team… At least not yet.

But for now my part in this is done the rest is up to young Danny Phantom.

_**~Amity Park Saturday July 6**__**th**__**, 2010~**_

"Hold still whelp!" A mechanized ghost with flickering green hair and wearing a black skintight hunting suit aimed a rocket gun at a boy with snowy white hair and glowing green eyes who wore a black Hazmat Suit with a ghostly white DP on the chest and ghostly white gloves, belt and boots.

The teen rolled his eyes. "Seriously Skulker, I'm trying to enjoy what's left of my Summer so can't you hunt for my pelt another time? Preferably during school?"

Skulker's answer was to fire his rockets to which the teen lazily put up a shield made of green ecto energy blocking the attacks. "I will have your pelt today!"

"Seriously man, it gets creepier every time you say that." The teen joked with an overconfident smirk. "You've been hunting me ever since I got these powers and while you may have been a challenge back then I know all of your tricks by now."

All that did was piss the ghost off as he came in with a glowing green machete popping out of his wrist guard but Danny put up his hands as they glowed blue and in a second Skulker was a block of ice and he fell to the ground landing there still frozen.

"You done?" The teen didn't even wait for the ghost to break out as he pulled out a silver thermos with a green F emblem on it and trapped Skulker in there. "Good, now I can get back to my break."

People cheered for him as he left. "**YOU ROCK!**"

"**GO DANNY PHANTOM!**"

"**YOU DA GHOST!**"

'_Finally._' Danny thought with a smile. '_After a year of screams and hatred they're giving me a chance! They're finally accepting that a Ghost can be a protector._'

Of course there were others who think that their 'protector' was lulling them in a false sense of security before bringing a ghost invasion. Sure his parents didn't know he was Phantom but they were ghost hunters so it was to be expected.

Shaking his head Danny flew into an empty alleyway and focused as a white halo surrounded his torso before splitting apart and his look changed. His face stayed the same but his hair was now jet black and his eyes were cerulean blue. He now wore a white T-Shirt with a red circle on the front and blue jeans before he yawned.

"Man, good thing it's Summer otherwise I would've fallen asleep in class again." Danny chuckled as he left the alley and resumed his normal life when he smiled as he saw his two best friends. "**SAM! TUCKER!**"

Samantha Manson was a Goth girl with black hair who wore a black shirt and a black skirt with combat boots while Tucker Foley was an African American who wore a red beret, a yellow turtleneck, and green cargo pants. They were his best friends since preschool and they were there when he had the accident that made him half ghost. If it wasn't for them Danny wasn't sure what he would do.

"Danny!" Tucker gave him a fist bump. "You back already? You were only gone for three minutes."

"So was it the Box Ghost or Klemper this time?" Sam asked in an amused tone.

"Nope it was Skulker." Danny chuckled. "I froze him before sealing him inside the Thermos."

"Wow. It seems like all of your fights are getting easy." Tucker said with a laugh. "Just last week you beat Johnny 13, Amorpho tried to get revenge on you but you turned it around and you saved Dani from becoming a pile of ecto goo."

"How is Dani anyway?" Sam asked since she and Tucker didn't get a chance to talk to her.

"She's fine." Danny shrugged. "After we stopped her destabilization she flew off dramatically like last time."

"Still wants to see the world?" Tucker teased.

"Yeah, she'll be back someday but right now she's living her own life." Danny yawned. "So what's on the Agenda for today?"

Tucker checked his PDA. "How about Nasty Burger?"

Danny's stomach roared in agreement causing them to laugh as they walked off into the distance not knowing of someone watching them in silver armor with a black goatee and black shoulder length hair.

"What have you done?" A blue skinned ghost wearing purple with red eyes and a scar over his left eye asked as he appeared next to the man. "You should know better than to tamper with time it has far reaching-!"

"I know what it is capable of Clockwork." The man interrupted with a sadistic smirk. "I was just curious on how these two universes would be together."

"You're risking innocent lives to satisfy your curiosity?" Clockwork asked because this was the one being in the world who he couldn't predict. "Have you gone mad Beyonder?"

Beyonder chuckled. "Watch your tone Time Master. You may be the most powerful ghost in existence but don't forget who helped in creating you."

Clockwork scowled at the Beyonder knowing he was right. "Just what are you planning with young Daniel?"

"Have you grown attached to the young halfa?" Beyonder asked with a laugh. "You should know better than to let your emotions get the best of you."

"He is my responsibility-."

"Was your responsibility." Beyonder cut him off. "Not anymore."

"Web will hear about this." Clockwork wasn't giving up.

"I'm sure she will." With that they both disappeared.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny laughed with his friends as they spent a normal afternoon eating at Nasty Burger. "Let me get this straight, Tucker tried to ask Valerie out again?"

Tucker sighed with a smile. "Yeah, but she said she'll think about it so I have a chance!" He cheered. "After she comes back from vacation of course."

"Speaking of which she accepts you as a hero now?" Sam asked as she ate some fries.

Danny nodded. "Yeah after she found out about Vlad being a halfa and became friends with Dani, I think she guessed I was a halfa as well… But as far as I know she doesn't know who I am."

"Things are really changing." Tucker commented slurping his soda. "People love your hero half, Valerie doesn't shoot first ask questions never anymore, and you're working on making a treaty with the Ghost Zone."

"Yeah." Danny chuckled. "The Observer's may be a race of ghosts who don't interfere but they want peace as much as anyone else so I got some ambassadors working on the treaty and working on who will be in charge of the prison."

"Plus you also have the Far Frozen People helping you out as well." Sam pointed out referring to when Danny first gained his ice powers but she blinked when she saw Danny look out the window. "You okay?"

"It's weird." Danny muttered gaining confused looks. "Everything is going so well… It makes me think that a storm is coming."

"You mean something like Pariah?" Tucker asked remembering how strong the Ghost King was.

"Oh God I hope not." Danny muttered before Sam reached out and had his hand.

"Just remember that no matter what happens we'll always be there to help you out." Sam promised while Danny was turning a little red because they were holding hands.

"Thanks Sam."

Tucker rolled his eyes. "Get a room you two." He teased making them go red in the face.

"**TUCKER!**" They both cried out causing him to laugh at their embarrassment.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Vlad Masters an eccentric millionaire who was also the mayor of Amity Park watched on one of the many cameras he had around the city as Danny hung out with his friends.

'_Laugh all you want Daniel._' Vlad thought as his hands clenched the sides of his chair. '_There will come a time when you are lost and I will be there to mold you into my son._'

The only reason that Vlad was intent on turning Danny into his son was because he was the only person that was just like him, a halfa. He was cheated out of his chance to ask Maddie Fenton his mom out when the Ghost Portal Prototype he helped Jack Fenton in college make blasted his face destroying any chance he had.

Vlad was certain that Jack did it on purpose because he could see that Maddie was falling for him. '_If it wasn't for that fat oaf I would've had the woman of my dreams._' Vlad has wanted to kill Jack ever since but he was always stopped by Daniel. '_If he would just see that his father is a true idiot then there wouldn't be an issue but no he has to go believe that he's a good man._'

"Do you want power?" Beyonder appeared behind Vlad making him jump.

"Who are you?" Vlad demanded about to call security.

"Wouldn't you like to know Plasmius?" As Beyonder said his ghost name he stopped as his finger was about to press the alarm button.

Snarling, Vlad changed to his ghost form which looked like a blue skinned vampire with blood red eyes and black hair gelled up like devil horns wearing a white royal suit and a white cape that had a tint of blood red on the inside. "Answer me!"

"I am the Beyonder." As the Beyonder spoke Vlad paused in shock.

'_The Beyonder? The one who helped create sentient life?_' Vlad took a step back because this man was a deity to ghosts. "I always thought you were a myth!"

Beyonder smirked. "There's always some truth in myths Plasmius, remember that."

"What do you want with me?" Vlad asked hesitantly because he had to be careful. This man could make him cease to exist with a simple wave of a finger.

"I wish to help you take what's yours." Beyonder took a seat lazily. "Do you want the power I'm offering you?"

Vlad was sorely tempted but he narrowed his eyes. "What's the catch?" He asked cautiously. "A Deity like you would offer anything out of charity."

Beyonder chuckled. "You are smart." He said with a dark glint. "I'm sorely curious about what could happen if I give a mortal, especially a powered one, extra powers. Call it research if you want."

"So I'm a Guinea Pig?" Vlad snarled not liking that.

"No." Beyonder stood up. "I can see that you will survive but you can have the power to take anything you want. To do anything. All you need to do is accept it."

Vlad wanted to decline so he could do it himself but something was tempting him into making this deal he could see images of him and Maddie together and Daniel calling him father so he smirked and shook Beyonder's hand. "I accept."

Beyonder smirked. "I knew you would." With that his eyes glowed as Vlad felt pain coursing through him and he screamed out. "You will have supreme power!"

Vlad laughed as he could feel it coursing through his veins. "This is true power… And I know just who to test it on."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After a bit Danny, Sam and Tucker were planning to head to the movies when his ghost sense went off. "Oh great again-?" Danny began before he shivered violently as the ghost sense happened again.

"Danny!" Sam and Tucker cried out as they grabbed his shoulders.

"T-This feeling." Danny's eyes widened. "My Ghost Sense only reacted like this when I faced him."

He was referring to Dan Phantom and both Sam and Tucker knew it.

"Is that right little badger?" A voice laced with fake concern spoke up and they spun around to see Plasmius only power was coming off of him in waves. "How's your afterlife going Daniel?"

"Vlad?" Danny narrowed his eyes. "I'm Going Ghost!" He shouted as he changed to his alter ego. "What are you doing here? What happened?"

"I was given power." Plasmius smirked evilly. "Now, let's see how you fare against a taste of it."

In a second Plasmius disappeared before something slammed into Danny sending him flying through three buildings in pain.

"Done already?" Plasmius sounded disappointed. "I was hoping for a challenge."

Danny stood up. "What happened to you?"

"This? Oh this is a gift from the Beyonder." Plasmius flew down slowly. "A Ghost Deity granted me power to take what I deserve!"

"Well you won't win!" Danny flew forward shooting ecto beams but Plasmius lazily dodged them with ease before slamming him into the ground.

"Actually I want to see how long you can go until you break so I'll be testing your obsession." Plasmius chuckled darkly.

"M-My obsession?" Danny shook his head as he got back up. "I don't have an obsession!"

"Daniel, every ghost has one." Plasmius told him. "Yours is to protect and I want you to watch as you see people you try to protect perish."

As he said perish Danny's eyes widened because none of his enemies except for Dan and Pariah tried to kill anyone. Even Plasmius never tried that. '_Is this new power messing with his mind?_'

That was all Danny thought before Plasmius shot an overpowered ecto blast past Danny and he heard a scream so he spun around to see Dash Baxter, a blond haired jock in a letterman's jacket, who always picked on him with a gaping hole in his chest before he fell over dead.

People screamed as they started to run because this was the first time anyone was killed in a Ghost Attack.

"No." Danny whispered as he saw what happened while Plasmius laughed. "Y-You went too far this time Plasmius!"

"Oh I'm sorry." Plasmius sarcastically said with a chuckle. "How about this!" He blasted part of a building where people were running under so Danny flew forward powering an ecto shield to catch the debris from falling and he managed to stop those deaths but Plasmius blasted cars with people in them causing explosions.

"**STOP IT!**" Danny flew forward tackling Plasmius into the ground. "**STOP KILLING PEOPLE!**"

"See what I mean?" Plasmius chuckled. "You're not protecting people because of choice, it's your obsession!"

"Shut up Plasmius!" Danny went to punch him but Plasmius kicked him back.

"If you're that mad at me killing someone who bullied you and some random people you don't know then how would you feel about this?" Plasmius blasted more ecto energy and Danny turned to see that they were heading for Sam and Tucker!"

"**NO!**" Danny flew forward willing an ecto shield between the blasts and his friends but it shattered through like it was nothing and killed them. "**SAM! TUCKER!**"

"How pathetic." Plasmius chuckled as he stepped forward. "Unable to save your closest friends. What kind of hero are you?"

Danny clenched his fists as he felt rage coursing through him. "**YOU BASTARD!**" Danny turned towards Plasmius with blood red eyes. "**I'll KILL YOU!**"

Plasmius laughed as Danny flew at him but he simply sidestepped and backhanded him away before the Fenton Battle RV pulled up. "Freeze Spooks!" Jack Fenton shouted as he pulled out the Ecto Cannon along with Maddie Fenton.

Those two saw the dead bodies before seeing Sam and Tucker. "Where's Danny?" Maddie asked sharply.

"Stay back!" Danny stood up pissed. "I'm going to tear this bastard limb from limb for what he did!"

"Oh how scary!" Plasmius taunted as Danny shot more ecto beams. "The same tricks over again? You won't win like this."

Then Plasmius split himself to make an army but Danny took a deep breath and unleashed his Ghostly Wail for the first time letting everyone see how much power he had blasting Plasmius back but Plasmius got up like it was nothing as Danny fell to one knee panting.

"Even your most powerful attack doesn't have an effect on me." Then Plasmius saw the Fenton's about to shoot and he smirked. "Let's see how you take this!" He shot an ecto blast forward towards Jack but Danny flew up taking the hit before he hit the side of the Fenton RV changing back to normal in front of his parents.

"Danny?" Jack asked in shock that his son was the Ghost Boy.

"Taking the hit for your idiotic father Daniel?" Plasmius laughed. "You are pathetic even among Ghosts."

"S-Shut up." Danny glared as he changed back. "You are going to pay for what you did."

"Please, I'm even more powerful than Pariah Dark right now-!" Plasmius was interrupted by Jack and Maddie blasting at him.

"Get away from our son!" Maddie snarled as she kept blasting him until dust covered the area before he shot out and slammed his fist right through Jack's chest.

"**DAD!**" Danny shouted in horror as Jack fell over dead while Maddie went to shoot but Plasmius turned around and blasted the gun but he misfired and killed Maddie by accident. "**MOM!**"

"No." Plasmius stopped because he didn't mean to kill Maddie. '_I-I was supposed to marry her._' He said as the power started to leave him, allowing him to think clearly again and before he knew it he was punched in the face by a pissed Danny Phantom.

"**YOU MONSTER!**" Danny shouted as he kept punching Plasmius drawing blood. "**YOU TOOK EVERTHING!**" He kept punching Plasmius even when he reverted to human. "**I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!**"

"**FREEZE!**" Danny looked over his shoulder to see the Guys In White showed up and all around him were dead bodies and a bloodied up Vlad Masters. "Phantom you are under arrest for the attack on Amity Park!"

"Are you- **ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!**" Danny screamed in rage letting out a low Ghostly Wail. "I was fighting the real attacker and you blame it on me!"

"Put Master's down and surrender!" The GIW Agent ordered.

Danny snarled as he dropped Masters knowing he couldn't kill him and fight the GIW at the same time so he turned intangible and shot through the ground before emerging on the outskirts of Amity Park where he took off flying.

'_I will make Master's pay for this._' Danny thought in anger as he flew off into the distance.

**To Be Continued…**

** So what do you think of this new beginning to Avenging Spirits? I hope that you liked it and I will try to add more. If you have questions about what happened to the power that Plasmius had it was because he realized what he was doing after killing Maddie, which rendered his deal with Beyonder null and the power left him.**

** I'm actually surprised that I managed to make the beginning this long though. So review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2: Overcoming Fear

_**Chapter 2: Overcoming Fear**_

Danny gritted his teeth as the GIW kept pursuing him after he was blamed for the attack on Amity Park two hours ago and he was looking back and blasting the jetpacks of them. "Leave me alone!" Danny snarled as he blasted them back but with each one he took down, more seem to pop up.

"Give it up Phantom!" Agent K shouted as guns were fired at him but they were missing and hitting public property and thankfully no one was killed by them. "We will catch you and make you pay for your crimes."

Feeling more rage inside of him Danny turned invisible before grabbing K and throwing him in a puddle of mud staining his white suit. "If you want to live, leave me alone." Danny warned before he flew off but Agent K pulled out a weapon and shot it, actually hitting him as he dropped towards the ground blacking out but as he did a ghost portal opened up swallowing him up.

The last sensation that Danny had was a cold chill before he blacked out.

After what felt like hours Danny groaned as he woke up to find himself in a familiar cryotube in his underwear. "Great One!" Looking over Danny smiled at seeing Frostbite, a ghost yeti who was the leader of the Far Frozen Tribe in the Ghost Zone. "It is great to see you awake again, we were worried about you these last few days."

"L-Last few days?" Danny asked in confusion as he focused a bit more. "How long was I out?"

"A total of three days." Frostbite explained solemnly. "What has happened to make you like this Great One?"

Danny stopped to think before his eyes widened as he remembered everything that happened with Plasmius, being framed and then being shot. "No." Danny clutched his head in denial. "No it couldn't have happened!"

Frostbite looked concerned. "Great One?"

"P-Plasmius." Danny looked up with tears in his eyes before they turned blood red again. "Plasmius killed everyone!"

Taken aback by the red eyes instead of the usual green eyes Frostbite caught what he was saying. "Great One we will go to war with you against Plasmius!" He growled.

Danny shook his head. "Don't." He said with a sigh. "I can't ask that of your people… Do you know who the Beyonder is?"

Upon hearing that name, Frostbite went pale or as pale as a ghost could get. "Where did you hear that name Great One?"

"Plasmius said that someone called the Beyonder gave him power." Danny explained as he saw how Frostbite looked shocked. "Who is he?"

"… The Beyonder is a deity." Frostbite explained with a sigh. "He is a creator of the world along with other deity's and he helped create the Ghost Zone after creating Clockwork… He was also the one to create Pariah Dark."

"Why?" Danny asked in confusion at why a deity would do something like that.

"He creates things out of curiosity." Frostbite told him. "And he must've given Plasmius power because he was curious about something."

"Curious?" Danny clenched his fists before he slammed them on the edge of the cryotube making it shake. "**HE DID THAT OUT OF GODDAMN CURIOSITY?!**"

"Great One, you need to calm down!" Frostbite said calmly and Danny did because Frostbite was one of the only friends he had left. "Your wounds are healed so I can let you out of the cryotube but you should stay here for a while."

Danny nodded after a few tense seconds but his eyes were still red as he was let out before another ghost of the Far Frozen brought his Hazmat Suit with it cleaned and fixed but on seeing the DP symbol he felt a pang of hurt in his heart remembering how Sam made it.

"C-Can I wear something else please?" Danny asked and after a bit Frostbite nodded before he was wearing a black robe as he walked by the Far Frozen who were looking at him in concern because they heard his outburst when he woke up.

"My tribe cares for you Great One." Frostbite told him warmly. "If you ever need anything don't hesitate to ask."

"… Frostbite what kind of abilities can I still learn?" Danny asked suddenly as he looked at the yeti. "I know that I can still learn more and I need to get stronger to beat Plasmius."

Frostbite looked a little off before he stood up. "Follow me."

Feeling curious Danny followed Frostbite and they traveled to a harsh region of the Far Frozen before coming to a cave that had a statue of a yeti ghost and in its hands was a scythe and Danny could feel power coming off of it in waves.

"What is this?" Danny asked looking at Frostbite. "Why are we here?"

Frostbite kept his gaze at the statue. "You are looking at the statue of Tundra, the one who founded the Far Frozen tribe many years ago. He was a great leader and one full of compassion. He was also an ancient ghost that helped defeat Pariah Dark the first time and was the only one who could wield the Ghost King's Scythe Mortes Timere. "

"Death's Fear?" Danny understood that bit of Latin. "What happened to him?"

"Tundra simply ceased to exist." Frostbite sighed with regret. "No one knows why and since then whoever touches the scythe is burned and they would lose their lives or in a ghost's case, will be in great pain."

Danny noticed that Frostbite unconsciously grabbed his left arm which was frozen. "Did you touch it?"

Frostbite looked surprise but he nodded. "I was only spared when I lost my arm and it was replaced with this." He explained with sorrow in his eyes. "I was young and so foolish that I assumed that I would be its next wielder simply because I was the leader of the Far Frozen."

"I'm sorry." Danny said bowing his head. "I didn't mean to bring up the past."

Surprisingly Frostbite laughed before clapping Danny's back. "Don't be Great One, it happened a very long time ago and I've put it behind me."

"So why are we here?" As interesting as Danny found this scythe's history he wanted to know what Frostbite was getting at.

"Because I believe that you can wield this scythe and gain its powers."

As Frostbite said that Danny gave him a look of disbelief. "Come again?"

"You're doubt is understandable but there is a legend concerning this scythe that it could only be wielded by a being who has the will to go through anything." Frostbite explained. "I also believe that you are destined to use it because you single handily defeated Pariah Dark yourself."

Now Danny felt his face heat up. "I had help." He admitted.

"Modesty is one of your greatest traits Great One." Frostbite said amused. "However you fought him while your 'help' fought his armies and you won."

"… But I'm basically gambling for my afterlife here?" Danny asked as he looked at the scythe. He felt like it was calling him, whispering for him to pick up the scythe.

For once Frostbite looked unsure. "That I do not know because you are a human and a ghost. Great One, while I do believe that you are destined to wield this scythe I won't fault you if you don't pick it up."

"Can I think on it?" Danny asked wanting to get out of the cave as quickly as possible.

Frostbite nodded. "I believe that is for the best, this isn't a decision to make lightly." With that, they left but not before Danny could cast one more look at the scythe as it glowed with restrained power.

The day, or night Danny couldn't tell in the Ghost Zone, passed by slowly as Danny just stayed in the room that Frostbite offered him thinking about his now deceased family and friends, and he kept feeling a pang of guilt in his heart because he wasn't strong enough to save them. He fooled around at being a hero, he was cocky and arrogant and they paid the price for it.

Looking at the mirror to see his white hair he scowled. '_If I go into the human realm like this the GIW will be all over me._' He thought before he remembered something so he had to ask one of the Far Frozen people if they had any hair dye.

Surprisingly they did and the next morning Frostbite came in to talk to him only to stop in shock because his snowy white hair was now light brown. "Great One?"

Danny gave him a small smile. "I'm just changing my hair color. White hair is very unnatural in the human realm and if I go back there I need to be inconspicuous with my ghost form." He explained before looking serious. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Plasmius disappeared from the Human Realm." Frostbite explained seeing Danny's eyes narrow at the mere mention of him. "I believe he went into hiding."

"He should." Danny muttered as he clenched his fists. "Because if I ever see his blue face again." He let that hang in the air as Frostbite understood.

It saddened the leader of the Far Frozen, that the teen that he got to know and trained in the art of cryokinesis was overcome with grief and anger. Frostbite didn't blame to boy either because he lost so much in one day.

"And I thought about Mortes Timere…" Danny gave him a look that showed nothing but determination. "I want to try to wield it."

"Are you sure Great One?" Frostbite asked in concern.

Danny nodded. "If I am the wielder then I have nothing to worry about."

Seeing that Danny wasn't going to budge he nodded and they were back at the hidden cave of Mortes Timere as Danny slowly approached it. "Are you sure about this Great One?" Frostbite asked remembering the pain from when he tried to wield the scythe. "I know that you want to get stronger but I'm worried that this will end badly."

Danny smiled in appreciation. "Thanks Frostbite but I need to do this."

"Very well." Frostbite backed away as Danny was in front of the statue and he put a hand over the handle of the scythe before looking at the statue.

'_If I become the wielder of this scythe I promise to try to wield it like you have._' He thought as he grasped the handle lifting the scythe of off the statue.

At first nothing happened until energy began to surround Danny engulfing him in a dark green cocoon. "**GREAT ONE!**" Frostbite shouted as it covered Danny's face.

"W-Where am I?" Danny found himself surrounded by nothing but darkness.

"You are nowhere." A voice answered back and Danny got ready.

"Who's there?" Danny shouted as he strained his eyes to try to see through the darkness. "Show yourself!"

"Relax young Phantom." The voice said sounding sincere. "I am nothing but an avatar here to test you. If you pass this test you will earn the right to wield Mortes Timere."

"And if I fail?" Danny asked sensing a 'but'. "What happens then?"

"You will cease to be." The voice answered back. "Only those with the potential to properly use this weapon are tested. The others are burned for touching the scythe. Now are you ready?"

Danny nodded and in a flash of light he was in Amity Park except it was fixed but the place was without any life. "What's going on?"

"In order to be worthy you must face your hearts worst fear."

"Hello Daniel." A sick, familiar voice spoke up causing Danny's eyes to widen in fear.

Danny spun around to see a ghost with blue skin like Plasmius but he had white hair that was flickering like flames, he wore a white and black suit that had a familiar DP symbol on the chest and he smiled evilly as he looked down at the scared halfa.

"Dan." Danny whispered as he backed away from his alternate future self who he only won against through sheer luck.

"Oh how cute, you remember me." Dan laughed as he walked towards Danny. "So how's the family these days? Oops is it too soon?"

Danny clenched his fists as he heard that. "Shut up." He snarled in anger.

"Why should I?" Dan asked lazily. "You lost your friends and family, I told you that I was inevitable and you will become me. It's only a matter of time."

"I won't." Danny shook his head as he clutched it. "I promised not to become you."

Dan laughed at his younger self's comment. "Oh how naïve." He said with a sadistic smile. "You promised? You are such a kid; do you honestly think you can defect from destiny because of a promise? I am still here! You will become me!"

"**SHUT UP!**" Danny flew at Dan intent on ripping him apart but Dan simply backhanded him away causing him to fly into a wall.

"Why?" Dan asked as Danny got up to punch him but Dan simply side stepped him. "I'm faster than you." Dan disappeared and reappeared behind Danny. "Stronger than you." He slammed Danny face first into a nearby car. "I could destroy you with a single move but it would be beneath me to kill you."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Can we get him out?" Frostbite asked one of his scientists in concern.

"I'm sorry but we've never seen anything like this." The scientist said shaking his head. "We need time to find out what's wrong-."

"The Great One may not have time!" Frostbite interrupted hysterically. "He could be ceasing to exist as we speak."

"Sir we need time to help him." The scientist repeated. "If we tried to act rashly we may end up hurting him rather than helping him."

Frostbite sighed in defeat as he looked at the green cocoon hoping that Danny was alright. '_But why did this happen?_' He wondered briefly. '_When I picked up the scythe all I felt was pain, this is unheard of._'

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny gasped in pain as he coughed up blood from Dan ramming a car into him. '_Why can't I land a hit?_' Danny asked himself as Dan picked him up by his neck before punching him and he was sent flying into a nearby building. '_I know that Dan's not this powerful so why is he suddenly becoming a blur?_'

As Dan flew at him Danny thought back to before this began.

"In order to be worthy, you must face your hearts worst fear."

As that was repeated in his mind Danny's eyes widened as he realized what was going on and as he got up with a glare in his eyes he could already see Dan slowing down. "Wha?" Dan asked in confusion before Danny punched him.

"I understand now." Danny said as he threw another punch. "We are in my mind and you are only as powerful as I make you. My fear is your strength that is why you are so strong. But take away that fear and you're nothing. Get this Dan; I'm not scared of you!" Another punch was thrown. "I will never let my fear hold me back!"

As he was talking Mortes Timere formed in his hands making Dan's eyes widened before Danny swung it, beheading the alternate future version of himself.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The cocoon trembled before it began to fall apart as Danny fell to his knees. "Great One!" Frostbite ran to him in relief only to still see him holding the scythe.

"I did it." Danny said with a tired smile. "I successfully passed the test to wield Mortes Timere."

**To Be Continued…**

** Man this chapter took a while to type and I wanted to give the scythe more of a background than how DarkShinobi gave in Avenging Spirits: Exiles which just showed the statue. Instead I came up with Tundra, the background and the test for the scythe to face your worst fear in order to get it. Plus there was no say in how Frostbite's arm became an ice sculpture or who founded the Far Frozen Tribe so I figured this could work.**

** I might do my own version of Avenging Spirits: Exiles but I'm going to wait until I finish this story first that way no one will be disappointed.**

** I hope that you liked this chapter and I promise to do the third one as soon as possible but for now…**

** REVIEW TIME!**

** TheWhiteTitan: It is, I'm a Power Pack fan as a kid so I know enough to get her character right I think.**

** Edboy4926: Thanks, I figured it would work better than an explosion.**

** Inviso-Al: Sorry can't say, you're going to have to read to find out.**

** NightMaster000: Thanks and I hope you continue to enjoy this story.**

** Khm810: Yeah I figured this story had potential and I wanted to do my own version of it.**

** SnowLeopard0: By sick, do you mean horrifying or good?**

** All right ULW is signing out for tonight! Remember to never talk to strangers, look both ways before crossing the street and to always run from Pedophiles that go to your church!**


	3. Chapter 3: Preparations

_**Chapter 3: Preparations**_

Danny fidgeted nervously because Frostbite threw a freaking party in his honor all for just wielding Mortes Timere and it was really bugging him.

'_Everything I knew was destroyed a few days ago._' Danny thought as he gripped the scythe like his afterlife depended on it. '_Why am I still here when I should be out there fighting Plasmius?_'

"Eat Great One." Frostbite put some sort of Tribe Food in front of him. "Enjoy yourself."

"No offense Frostbite but why are we eating?" Danny asked in confusion. "Aren't we ghosts? So isn't this a little redundant?"

Frostbite chuckled. "I keep forgetting that you are still relatively new to this Great One." He said earning a look from Danny. "We don't need to eat that's true but we need energy to do our attacks. Food provides energy just like fossil fuels provide gas for a car in the human realm."

Understanding dawned in Danny's eyes. "So the more you eat the stronger your attacks can be?"

"Not exactly." Frostbite held back a laugh at that. "We just need the energy to do our attacks, have you ever wonder why sometimes your ecto blasts were strong at one point and weak at another."

"I… I thought it was because I never mastered them." Danny admitted getting a shocked look.

"You never mastered your attacks Great One?"

"Not fully." Danny chuckled. "I just go with what I can do and sometimes it works out. I still can't do duplication to save my life."

Frostbite was troubled because it is a necessity to have full control of one's own powers to survive. '_Is this why he had a problem learning cryokinesis?_'

With that thought Frostbite stood up. "Follow me Great One."

Looking confused Danny obliged and pretty soon the came into the stadium where he learned cryokinesis. "What's going on?"

"I am going to teach you full mastery of your powers." Frostbite said as he made some ice sculptures for target practice. "And how to wield your scythe. I may not be a wielder of it but I learned to art of fighting with one before I tried."

Danny was shocked because he never had anyone offering to teach him how to control his powers… Unless you count Plasmius, but Frostbite was his friend and not a crazed up fruitloop so he smiled. "Thank you."

"First we'll work on your Intangibility."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It's been six months since Danny has earned the privilege to wield the Mortes Timere and Frostbite went to the basics from the ground up so Danny has learned that he can focus and unlocked teleportation and telekinesis.

He finally got duplication down and could only make up to five for now but it was better. His Ecto Blasts are now a darker shade of green which shows the power behind them and he can turn intangible without being all see through which showed true mastery of it.

Plus Danny learned how to control his Ghostly Wail to where it could be focused and not cause unneeded destruction or take as much power.

He also learned a scythe fighting style called the Kamashi, otherwise known as the Death Scythe Fighting Style.

Now it was time for his final test to see how much he's improved by fighting against Frostbite in a spar.

"I won't be going easy on you Great One." Frostbite warned with a smile.

Danny returned his smile. "I wouldn't have it any other way Frostbite."

Frostbite threw the first attack by blasting cryogenic attacks at him so Danny quickly turned intangible before sinking through the floor and reappearing behind Frostbite where he swung the scythe but Frostbite quickly deflected it with an ice sword before knocking him back.

"Never let your guard down Great One." Frostbite told him as Danny smirked before focusing ecto energy into the scythe and he swung it unleashing an arc of ecto energy at the ghost as he ducked it but he didn't see Danny coming in for a kick until it connected with his face.

"Pot calling the kettle black." Danny returned before unleashing a low controlled Ghostly Wail blasting Frostbite back before coming in with his scythe.

Frostbite laughed as he countered with his sword. "Indeed Great One, I appear to need lessons as well."

"Well they say that you're never too old to learn new tricks." Danny replied actually breaking the sword and knocking Frostbite down. "Of course in your case you don't get old at all."

Once the spar was done Danny helped Frostbite up. "I'm happy to see that you're starting to get back to your old self Great One." Frostbite said with a smile before he frowned. "Just remember to not insult your elders."

"Will do Frosty." Danny said making Frostbite glare before he looked serious. "I'm not really going to be using my old personality when I return to Amity Park because that will make me recognizable. How is that place doing anyway?"

"No Ghost Attacks in the last few months." Frostbite answered grimly. "They all stay away as a tribute for what you went through."

Danny blinked in confusion. "Even Skulker?"

"Yes."

"Wow." Danny chuckled. "I never thought he would stay away."

Shaking his head Frostbite put a hand on Danny's shoulder. "It is with great happiness that I call you Reaper."

Blinking in confusion on that name Danny gave Frostbite a look. "What?"

"There are five ranks for the Kamashi fighting style." Frostbite said with a chuckle. "Bones (Beginner), Skeletons (Intermediate), Reapers (Advanced), Elite Reapers (Semi-Master) and Grim Reaper (Masters). And you're in the advanced stage of it which is all I can teach you."

"Reaper…" Danny smirked. "It's perfect, thanks Frostbite for training me and giving me a new name."

'_Especially since Danny Phantom is the most wanted individual on Earth._' Danny thought before he looked at Frostbite. "I'm going to be leaving today Frostbite and I need to see Clockwork about something."

"I understand Great One." Frostbite said as Danny made the scythe disappear. "You have come far since I began teaching you and you are strong. But please remember that you will always find a home here."

As Danny left one of the scientists looked at Frostbite. "If this was an actual fight the Great One would've become our new ruler." He said earning a chuckle from Frostbite.

"Be that as it may I can see that being a ruler wouldn't make the Great One comfortable." Frostbite said as he walked away but his scientist still walked after him.

"So you're not going to tell him?"

Frostbite shook his head. "No, it would be enough to turn anyone's head and the Great One needs time to deal with what is happening before we approach him about this."

"But the council-."

"Will always be a headache."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny was happy to be flying around the Ghost Zone in his new Reaper persona as he saw that nothing has changed before he made it to the tower where Clockwork lives so he went to knock.

"Hello Daniel, or do you prefer Reaper now?" Clockwork's voice came from behind the door before he could knock.

Danny snorted as he opened the door. "Master of Time or not it's still creepy when you do that." He said as he saw the old form of Clockwork before he turned into a child to show his amusement.

"I know which is why I do it." Clockwork replied making Danny roll his eyes. "I know why you have come to speak with me, and I'm sorry about your loss."

"Did you know it was going to happen?" Danny asked in anger thinking he knew what the answer was.

"The Beyonder is one of the three beings who I cannot foresee." Clockwork admitted making Danny's eyes widen in shock. "The others are Cassandra Webb and Uatu the Watcher. They all had a hand in creating me, so I'm sorry to say that I couldn't see what Beyonder was doing, until it was too late. I was in a meeting with Madame Webb when it happened. None of this was supposed to happen."

Danny would've made a retort until he saw what Clockwork was watching and it showed him as Danny Phantom with a bunch of other ghosts turning the Earth Intangible. "What's this?"

"What should be, but won't be." Clockwork answered making Danny pinch his nose in frustration.

"Can you be more cryptic?"

"Yes." Came the reply.

"That was-."

"Rhetorical, I know."

Danny sighed. "Sometimes I hate you."

Clockwork didn't say anything more until he waved his hand and the screen changed showing fuzzy images of a group fighting something. "This is something that will happen in the near future Daniel, I would advise going to New York for a while."

"Wait, why exactly do you want me to go to New York?"

"All will be revealed-."

"In time." Danny sighed giving Clockwork a mock look. "I hate it when you say that."

Clockwork changed to a middle aged man. "That is all I can say."

Rolling his eyes Danny left the castle as Clockwork saw the image change to show Dan fighting other heroes. "This future must be avoided at all costs."

Danny meanwhile was heading back to his room to get his stuff to leave when he saw Frostbite. "Came to see me off?"

"Here." To Danny's shock Frostbite handed him a familiar roll of paper.

"T-The Infini-Map?" He asked as Frostbite nodded. "Why? This is a treasured artifact!"

"It's collecting dust and I believe that you will need it even more Great One." Frostbite got to his eye level. "Just promise that you won't let your anger dictate you should you come face to face with Plasmius again."

"… I can't make that promise Frostbite." Danny answered truthfully. "Yeah, the pain has dulled over the months but I can't ever forgive him for what he's done." 'I can promise to never become him though.'

Danny gave Frostbite a quick hug. "Thank you and I hope to see you again." With that he opened the map. "Infini-Map, take me to New York!"

As it took off Frostbite sighed sadly. "So do I Great One." He uttered as he walked away. "So do I."

**To Be Continued…**

** Short compared to the other two chapters but I promise that the other ones will be longer so REVIEW TIME!**

** NightMaster000: Thanks and I'm happy that I'm doing the rewrite pretty well in your opinion and I didn't know if I would get Vlad's character right in that situation… I probably made Beyonder too OOC since I only know about him from the old 90's Spider-Man cartoon. But I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and that I did Clockwork right.**

** SnowLeopard0: Haha, so true.**

** V.I.Y.H: Thanks and I hope you enjoyed this one.**

** TheWhiteTitan: I think I'll do a mixture of both and I already have the whole main plot planned, I just want to come up with some filler's that will mold the characters correctly and introduce them in a good way.**

** Inviso-Al: Sure, I'll have them know the basic Intel about Reaper when he first appears but they could never keep track of him due to him being able to disappear or find out who he is for a while.**

** Oh and I hope you liked the whole Danny gaining the Infini-Map!**

** ULW signing out!**


	4. Chapter 4: A Unique Acquaintance

_**Chapter 4: The Unique Acquaintance **_

Danny yawned as he opened the door to a small Café that he worked at over the last few months. It's been eleven months since the destruction of Amity Park, six months of training and five of being in New York. All in all he hasn't really used his powers that much except for when he fought regular muggers.

To say that he was surprised about his scythe having the ability to give whoever is hit with it their worst fears would be an understatement but right now he was in his human form with auburn hair, wearing a grey hoodie under the name of Daniel Smith. Clockwork and Ghostwriter helped him out with the records before they were snuck into the government files by the Time Master himself, that way he wouldn't have to worry about unwanted questions.

Two very common named that would actually go together more often than anyone would think and for the love of his parents Danny chose to keep his first name and with Clockwork's help he was able to open up his own little Café called the Specter Café, yeah great name to hide a half ghost in, to have a place to sleep as well as a steady income.

But when trouble calls for it he leaves a duplicate in charge of the Café while he deals with it. But most of the time it isn't called for.

Right now he was just standing there staring off into space because business was slow and he was bored as hell. School would start up this next month or so and he needed to go due to child services so he would need to leave a duplicate here every day while he does that.

The door opening brought him out of his thoughts as he saw a red head woman who looked to be in her mid-twenties walking in typing in a computerized notepad.

'_Tucker would've loved that._' Danny thought with a small smile. "Welcome to the Spectral Café, how may I help you?"

The woman returned his smile. "Can you make an Ice Cold Latte?"

"Coming right up." Danny got to work. "I don't really recognize you as one of my usual customers, I'm guessing either you're in a hurry or one of the regular Cafés are too busy?"

"A little bit of both." The woman said with a chuckle as Danny was working. "I'm Virginia Potts but call me Pepper."

"Daniel Smith but I prefer Danny." With that Danny finished the order up and handed it to her. "There you are, please come again."

"Thanks." With that she left when Danny realized something.

"Pepper Potts? Isn't that the assistant of Tony Stark?" Danny mused before shrugging. "Aw well."

He turned his back only for the door to open again so he put on a smile.

"Welcome to the Spectral Café-." Danny's eyes widened when he saw a man dressed in what looked like a quilt that was yellow and black while having metal gloves. '_The Shocker._'

This was one of the well-known street villains that committed petty-theft with his tech. "All of your money now." Shocker ordered. "And don't think that just because you're a brat that I won't blast you."

It took all of Danny's self-control to not blast him right then and there because he had a secret identity to maintain but before he could move or say anything a mocking voice called out.

"But I thought you liked kids Pillow-Man." Shocker spun around to see a teenager in red and blue spandex with black lines like webs on his costume and he wore a mask with pointy silver eyes that were reflective lenses. "Why do you hang out with me if you don't like kids?"

"**YOU!**" Shocker focused and blasted at him but Spider-Man jumped as it took out Danny's front window much to his annoyance. "Hold still bug!"

"Now that was just plain rude!" Spider-Man shot a web line, snagging Shocker's gauntlet before pulling himself forward sucker punching him in the jaw, knocking him into the wall. "And for the record it's Arachnid not bug or insect… Er sorry about the window."

Danny rolled his eyes knowing that this kind of stuff was normal in New York. "No problem, I never liked it anyway."

Spider-Man nodded before hearing police sirens. "Got to go!" He took off as Danny walked up to Shocker who was stirring but he knocked him out with a kick to the face.

"Stay down." Danny told him before he took the Vibro gauntlets from him and hid them while the Police took him away. '_This would be something interesting to study._'

Thankfully since he has insurance on this place, you have to in this city, he was able to get the window replaced easily.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Tony Stark, a man with black hair and a black beard was working on one of his Iron Man armors when Pepper came in. "Morning Pepper." Tony greeted as he tightened a bolt. "What brings you here?"

He was answered when Pepper put a cup of coffee in front of him. "You forgot to drink your coffee this morning so I got you one." She answered briskly. "I thought Jarvis would've reminded you."

"_I did countless times._" A mechanical voice spoke up through the ceiling. "_However Mr. Stark preferred to work on his armor._"

"Traitor." Tony muttered under his breath before he took a sip of the Iced Mocha. "Huh, this tastes different."

"That's because the Café you usually like was too busy so I got this from the new Café in town." Pepper answered as she leaned against the door with a raised eyebrow. "You don't like it?"

"Nah it's good." Tony told her. "Jarvis please bring up whatever info you can about this new Café."

"_Will do sir._"

"What are you doing Tony?" Pepper asked shaking her head.

"What?" Tony asked innocently. "I'm just scoping out how good this new Café is to the other ones in the city." As he said that the records came up. "Let's see Daniel Smith, no middle name shown, age sixteen and the sole proprietor of Spectral Café after his family and friends were killed in a Super villain attack last year."

Pepper looked shocked at hearing that because Danny didn't act like a kid who lost his parents.

"Funny, it won't say which Super Villain." Tony typed a bit more. "Not really much to him besides that."

"_If I may sir, I believe that SHIELD has a file on him._"

Tony smiled. "Well then hack it."

"Tony-." Pepper tried to warn him.

"What? If Fury is interested in him then I want to know." Tony defended himself. "Plus I hack their files all of the time, even my own. Their security is pretty pathetic compared to mine."

"_Done._" Jarvis pulled up another file showing Danny on one side and a teen with brown hair, red eyes and wearing a black cloak carrying a scythe. "_Designated Reaper, SHIELD believes that there is a connection between Daniel Smith and the vigilante known as Reaper who subjects criminals to face their worst fear._"

"Well change the hair and eyes and they look the same. Of course they could be twins." Tony commented with a smile. "I think I want to visit him myself."

"Tony, don't do something stupid." Pepper sighed knowing that she couldn't change his mind.

"Since when have I done something stupid?" Tony protested.

Pepper raised an eyebrow. "Jarvis, how many times has Tony done something stupid this year alone?"

"_A total of 1289 times Ms. Potts._" Jarvis answered making Tony glare at the machine. "_Will most likely be 1290 times after today._"

"I knew that I should've programmed you to only listen to me." Tony said as he turned back to his armor. "Can you at least hack the cameras?"

"_There are no cameras at the Café at all._" Jarvis answered.

'_Strange._' Tony thought. '_If there are no cameras it either means he's way to confident about his security or he's hiding something._'

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Once business hours were done Danny retreated to the basement where his living room and various rooms were. There was a secret one behind the medicine cabinet in the bathroom where he remade his parent's lab and some of the inventions.

'_Thank god Mom and Dad had me memorize all of the blueprints._' Danny thought as he rebuilt many items. The Thermos, Ecto Gun, Ecto Ear Buds, Ghost Weasel, Jack-O-Nine-Tails, Fenton Peeler and he actually tried to remake the Ecto Suit but he wasn't making any headway on that one.

The only thing he hasn't tried to rebuild was the Ghost Zone Portal.

Right now he was taking apart the Vibro Gauntlets that Shocker used and he was fascinated by how good the tech was and surprised considering how smart Shocker really was. '_So someone provided him with these?_' Danny thought as he observed it. '_This means he'll be getting another pair when he gets out of jail again._'

Shaking his head Danny decided to get some fresh air so he focused as the two rings of light surrounded him before he turned invisible and phased out of his apartment and flew a few blocks before turning visible.

He's been being careful like that for quite a while because he didn't want anyone seeing Reaper come out of his shop and ask questions.

Truthfully it was a dull, quiet night as he flew around the city with his eyes looking out for any sign of trouble before he sat on the edge of a building and waited while he was enjoying the nighttime sky.

After a bit Danny had enough so he headed back.

The next day was a big surprise for Danny.

Tony Stark entered his Café and ordered an Iced Mocha just like how Pepper did.

"So what brings a billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist to my Café?" Danny asked as he made the order.

"Just wanted to get out of the office and I did enjoy the Mocha Pepper got for me." Tony said as he discretely placed a bug under one of the tables. "Plus I wanted to see what the new Café looked like."

Danny raised an eyebrow not sure whether to believe that or not but he knew he had to be careful because this was Iron Man of all people… Sure he's less dangerous outside of his armor but he still had to be careful.

Tony noticed the look. "What?"

Thankfully Danny was saved from answering by an explosion outside and they both looked to see none other than Whiplash, a girl with red hair wearing a black leather suit.

"Uh can I leave my drink here for a sec?" Tony asked as he opened his suitcase and his armor was coming on.

"Just as long as you use the door." Danny told him. "I had to replace the window after the fight with Spider-Man and Shocker yesterday."

"Noted." Iron Man took off through the door making Danny pinch his nose in frustration.

"Really?!" He shouted before retreating to the basement where he went ghost and created a duplicate to take the place of his human form before he flew out to meet Iron Man as he dodged an electric whip before blasting her back with a Repulsor Ray. "Need a hand?" Reaper asked as he brandished his scythe.

"Uh thanks but I got this." Iron Man told him while he had Jarvis bring up a screen to show from the bug that Danny was inside the Café. '_All right I proved that they aren't one another._'

Iron Man turned around only to be slammed into a nearby wall by Whiplash. "I can see that." Reaper said dryly before teleporting behind Whiplash to incapicate her but she spun around quickly with Reaper barely turning intangible in time but the energy from the whip electrocuted him blasting him back. "Any weaknesses?"

"She's only powered up if she has her whip." Iron Man said so Reaper focused and the Whip levitated out of her hand. 'Teleporter, flyer, and telekinetic? This guy has some power' Iron Man thought before flying up giving her an uppercut to finish the fight. "Thanks." Iron Man turned to find Reaper gone.

After the authorities took Whiplash away Tony came back into the shop with Danny glaring at him. At first Tony was confused before he turned to see the destroyed door and he had a sheepish smile. "I can pay for that."

From that day on Tony became a frequent customer at the Spectral Café appearing no matter how many times Danny tried to get rid of him.

Danny viewed Tony as a puppy who he can't get rid of because Tony is volatile, a womanizer and he keeps trying to get Danny to talk science ever since he found out that Danny could understand quite a bit.

Tony on the other hand viewed Danny as a kid who needed to lighten up and he smiled at every customer but him… Although he could still be pissed about the door. But he wasn't one to give up once he sets his mind to something.

Plus the kid was fun to mess with.

**To Be Continued…**

** Not much of a filler but I figured I could have him meet Tony before the Avengers form and I kind of remade Tony as a mixture of the comics, Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes and Avengers Movie personality and I figured that he would do what he did in this chapter if he didn't know anything.**

** Plus I wanted for Danny to have Shocker's weapon because it would make for a good weapon.**

** All right now it's Review Time**

** SparxtheHedgehog: So true but I don't know about killing Plasmius yet because he makes a very good villain.**

** NightMaster000: Thanks and I will be pairing him up with Julie but it'll take a while.**

** Inviso-Al: Yeah and I figured that the map would make a good tool to use.**

** TheWhiteTitan: I can't wait to type it.**


	5. Chapter 5: Pack of Trouble

_**Chapter 5: Pack of Trouble**_

Danny groaned because it's been a week since Tony became a frequent customer and he is now bothering him about his lack of security.

"For the last time I won't be adding any cameras, weapons or guards now will you stop asking?!" Danny shouted as Tony brought it up for what felt like the hundredth time in six hours.

"Danny, you have no security except for a locked door." Tony told him as he was preparing to close for the day. "For crying out loud, you don't even have Hulk Insurance!"

Danny blinked as he heard that. "There's such a thing as Hulk Insurance?"

Tony rolled his eyes at his question. "After the kind of destruction he can cause there has to be." He explained. "You're living in the Superhero and villain population of the world so you need more than a locked door to get by."

"I'm not adding anything." Danny insisted. "And if you add something without me knowing I will sue you."

"Go ahead I have a lot of lawyers." Tony crossed his arms with a smirk.

"… I hate you."

"I know." Tony took a sip of his drink. "So you'll be back in school in a few weeks?"

Danny paused and looked at Tony wondering what he was getting at. "Yeah and?"

"… That's like asking for someone to rob you." Tony groaned shaking his head. "This place will be attracting robbers like kids to a candy shop."

"… If I promise to input a silent alarm will you leave me alone?"

"It's better than nothing." Tony admitted before he looked at his watch. "I need to head back, see you later." As Tony left Danny practically cheered as he put the closed sign up and ran to his basement.

"**SANCTUARY!**" Danny shouted happy to have some peace at last and this was one of the reasons he kept his underground lab a secret from Tony because if anyone could find a way to disrupt the peace he has there it would be Tony.

Truthfully there hasn't been any reason for him to go out as Reaper because for once the whole clichéd hero-villain fights have been decreasing with some kind of Government Agency called Strategic Homeland- something; he just called it by the initials SHIELD, actually putting money in keeping these psychos locked up and trying to get them rehabilitated.

"Maybe people will finally get some peace around here." Danny muttered before he left to go buy some school supplies since he's been neglecting that.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Do you have the money?" A man asked as he sat in a chair tapping his foot impatiently.

"Relax Max we got it." A man with dark hair said with a smile. "I always keep my word."

Max rolled his eyes. "Whatever Tom, you know that I'm going to take a big risk here."

Tom held up his hand in a peaceful gesture. "If you're talking about this Spider-Man that is always getting in your way he'll be kept busy." He said with a smirk. "After all, this will be a big task for you."

"With bug breath out of the way it'll be easy." Max stated confidently as he had electricity dancing on his fingers. "All of them run on electricity so Electro will shut them down."

Tom nodded and handed Electro the case and the Meta carefully counted the money before nodding.

"Pleasure doing business with you Tom and you can expect it to happen sometime this week." As Electro left 'Tom' had green smoke surround him before a man wearing gold and green Viking armor and a helmet with devil horns on it smirked deviously.

"A pleasure indeed mortal." He said before disappearing.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny sighed as he checked the prices on the school stuff. "No wonder Mom and Dad were always so frustrated when they had to buy this stuff." He muttered as he pulled out a notebook to buy before a thing of pencils. "$ 4.50 for a pack of pencils?!"

After getting the pencil Danny decided to walk to another aisle to get a book to read when he accidently bumped into someone causing him to drop his stuff.

"Sorry." Danny said as he bent down to pick his stuff up and the person helped him.

The person who he bumped into was a girl with auburn hair that wore a black shirt and a light pink jacket with a rainbow etched on the back and blue jeans. "No, I should've watched where I was going." She said as she finished helping him. "I'm Julie Power." She held out her hand for a handshake.

"Nice to meet you I'm Danny Smith." Danny shook her hand. "Are you getting ready for school too?"

Julie shook her head. "Actually my two youngest siblings are getting ready, they wasted time on getting ready." She explained pointing to where Danny saw a brunette boy wearing a blue jacket groaning while he was with a blonde haired girl who had a ponytail wearing a yellow jacket. "Do you go to Midtown High by any chance?"

"I'm starting there this year." Danny answered thinking he should probably order the silent alarm before he turns in for the night.

"At least my siblings and I won't be the only new students." Julie remarked before the brunette saw the two talking and whispered something to the blonde. "I need to go; it was nice talking to you."

"You too." Danny said as he left to pay for his items but he thought. '_Why was I being friendly? I can't be friends with anyone after what Plasmius did because he's still out there._'

But while Danny was thinking he stopped as he felt a familiar feeling as blue mist erupted from his mouth right after he paid. '_Oh no._'

Running into the bathroom Danny focused as two rings of light surrounded him and he changed into Reaper before he came out to see some kind of fat scaly imp like thing causing chaos inside of the store so Reaper pulled out his scythe as the imp turned around.

"Oh come on!" The imp growled impatiently. "I caused all of this destruction to draw them out and I get some kind of unknown brat?"

"Who are you?" Reaper snarled impatiently while wondering who this thing was trying to draw out.

"You may call me." The creature grew in size until he was bigger than Princess Dora in her dragon form. "**THE BOGEYMAN!**"

"Wha?" Reaper blinked in confusion. "The Bogeyman?"

Bogeyman snarled and lunged forward with huge claws that Reaper barely blocked with his scythe.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

~A few minutes ago~

"So Julie, who was that you were talking to?" The brunette boy asked his older sister with a teasing smile.

Julie rolled her eyes knowing what was coming. "His name is Danny and he's going to be a new kid at the school as well Jack."

Jack chuckled. "And you just happened to talk to him?"

"We bumped into each other and I accidently caused him to drop his stuff." Julie defended herself. "All I was doing was helping him."

"It looks like Katie isn't the only one with a boyfriend anymore." Jack teased but he stopped as Katie, the blond haired girl glared at him.

That glare told him that while she wouldn't do anything in public to him there would be retribution later on. "Franklin and I are just friends."

"Sure you are." Jack said before Julie rolled her eyes. "So where's Alex anyway?" He asked referring to their older brother.

"Right behind you." Jack jumped and turned around to see a blonde haired boy wearing a white jacket chuckling at Jack.

"Not cool Alex!"

"I thought it was funny." Katie said laughing while Jack glared at her.

"It's not." Julie said with a stern voice.

"Thank you Julie." Jack said happy to have one sibling on his side before Julie smirked.

"It's hilarious."

"I hate you guys." Jack muttered with his arms crossed before they all heard screams. "Wha?"

"Let's go!" Alex took off running before they saw a familiar creature causing havoc.

"Carmody!" Jack growled as he recognized the creature.

"What's he doing here? I thought he died." Katie asked in confusion before they saw someone in a black cloak holding a scythe approaching him.

Jack backed up. "Is that the Grim Reaper?!"

Alex rolled his eyes. "No it's just Reaper, that new hero around town."

"Oh come on!" Carmody growled when he saw Reaper. "I cause all of this destruction to draw them out and I get some unknown brat?"

"Who are you?" Reaper asked in a cold voice.

"You may call me." Carmody tripled in size. "**THE BOGEYMAN!**"

"Wha?" Reaper took a step back in confusion. "The Bogeyman?"

As Carmody lunged at Reaper Julie looked around. "The cameras are destroyed."

Alex nodded. "Then Costumes on guys!" As he said that energy surrounded all four of them before it died down to show their different costumes.

Alex wore a white and black costume and there was a white line and squares in the black part while Julie wore a red and black costume that had red triangle. Jack wore a blue and black costume that had a cloud on his chest and Katie wore a yellow and black costume with an explosion emblem on her chest.

The only thing in common with their costumes was the color black, the lightweight silver boots and gloves and they were wearing masks that cut off to their noses.

"All right here's the plan." Alex said as he pointed at Jack. "Mass Master, you create a smokescreen to blind Carmody, Lightspeed." He looked at Julie. "You hit him at your top speed. Energizer." He looked at Katie. "You keep him off balance with your power balls."

"What about you Zero-G?" Mass Master asked as he turned into a cloud.

"I'll be increasing gravity on him." Zero-G said with a smirk. "Let's go Power Pack."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Reaper ducked another claw strike as he instinctively turned intangible. '_Great. I can't use my ecto beams or my ghostly wail because that would give me away._' He thought before smirking. '_I can still use cryokinesis though._'

Before he could do that, what looked like a cloud, shot forward and covered Bogeyman's head. "Wha?" Reaper asked in shock.

Bogeyman chuckled. "They're here." He said before a blur leaving behind a rainbow trail came through punching him in the face. "And violent."

"You should've stayed in whatever hole you crawled out of, Carmody." Lightspeed said as she flew out of his range.

"I take it you know this creep?" Reaper asked as yellow energy blasts came out of nowhere keeping the Boogeyman down.

"Yeah." Reaper was surprised when the cloud talked. "Bogeyman is an old enemy of ours but we thought he died when he committed suicide years ago.*"

When cracks started to appear on the ground where Bogeyman was Reaper saw Zero-G and it all clicked into place. "The Power Pack?" He asked in shock because they disappeared two years ago after a few months of being heroes.

"The one and only." Mass Master said before Bogeyman managed to break out of the gravity field and knocked Zero-G back. "Gee!"

"I'm alright." Zero-G said as he got back up but Bogeyman came right at him before Energizer blasted him away. "Nice save Energizer!"

"You can pay me back later." Energizer smirked and Zero-G groaned, because this meant that she would ask hold that against him until he did a favor.

Bogeyman roared and slammed his hands down dispelling Mass Master and it would take a few moments for him to get himself back together before Lightspeed flew at him but he clotheslined her easily.

"I know all of your tricks by now Power Pack!" Bogeyman snarled as he approached Lightspeed who was shaking her head. "I've been waiting to take you down for a long time-."

"But you don't know any of my tricks." Bogeyman spun around as a blue beam erupted from Reaper's hands hitting his raised arm encasing it in ice.

Energizer blasted the arm making it explode and Bogeyman gripped the stub where his arm was in pain as it regenerated.

"Damn." Reaper wasn't expecting that kind of attack but he calmed down when the monster regenerated. "A little warning next time."

"Sorry." Energizer said sheepishly but she ducked as Bogeyman tried to take her head off and focused making a shield made completely of energy before Zero-G tackled him and decreased gravity around Bogeyman before punching him sending him flying to where Mass Master pulled himself back together and he focused, expanding the mass in his arm to hulk-like strength and he slugged Bogeyman in the face knocking him down.

Bogeyman groaned before Reaper froze him with his cryokinesis power and he stayed frozen.

"Nice power." Mass Master complimented as he tapped the ice after decreasing his mass. "How long does it last?"

"As long as I want it to." Reaper admitted with a shrug. "I gave it four days so it should be enough to get him into one of those Super Villain prisons I've been hearing about." Then he looked at Lightspeed who got up. "You alright?"

Lightspeed nodded. "Yeah, I just wished that I didn't get clotheslined."

"I'm not letting you forget that one." Mass Master teased sticking his tongue out but Lightspeed smirked.

"Oh? Just like how you got sucked into a vacuum?"

"Hey!"

Reaper felt strange because they were acting like how he did when he first got his power and truthfully it pissed him off a bit as he turned to leave Zero-G stopped him.

"Thank you." Zero-G said making Reaper stop. "We could've lost someone if you weren't here."

It was true because Carmody was always the most deadliest of their enemies and he wasn't even as vicious tonight as he could've been.

Reaper looked back. "It's no problem, but do me a favor don't treat this like a game, because you can lose more than you think." With that he teleported.

"Game?! **GAME?!**" Mass Master looked pissed. "Argh! I hate this! Ever since we got our powers everyone has been treating us like kids! For crying out loud it's been six years since we got our powers!"

Energizer looked like she was about to blow something up. "All of them are the same. Spider-Man, Iron Man, the Fantastic Four, they always tell us to stop this."

"Well, we were kids when we got our powers." Lightspeed berated him but she was feeling a little angry as well. "But he still shouldn't have said that."

"He is right though." Zero-G looked at his siblings. "We were sloppy against Carmody today and it was only by luck that none of us was injured too badly."

The other members of the Pack didn't say anything else to that as they left the store.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

As Reaper got into his Café he stopped and groaned doing a face palm. "I forgot to get the items I paid for."

**To Be Continued…**

** *Carmody, aka the Bogeyman committed suicide after becoming a monster in Power Pack # 44 the Death of the Bogeyman part 3 (At least I think so)**

** Oh and there's a rumor that some more Marvel Films are being considered. I'm talking Luke Cage, Dr. Strange (although this one would be a remake), Dazzler, Ka-Zar and last but not least Power Pack!**

** Plus you saw some foreshadowing to the breakout in how it was planned out and if you don't know who planned it out then I'm sorry to say that you need to look into the comics more.**

** Okay Review Time**

** NightMaster000: I figured it would give Danny something to do when he's not being Reaper, after all he needs money and being a hero isn't a paying job unless you're with Luke Cage and Iron Fist.**

** TheWhiteTitan: He is but in the Avenger's Earth's Mightiest Heroes cartoon Whiplash is a girl and it shows her during the breakout episode when Iron Man shot at her and Hawkeye at the same time in the Vault.**

** Guest1: Request granted!**

** Inviso-Al: I'll try to do that and Dani will come in, but I introduced the Power Pack early on and I aged them quite a bit to where they're in their teens, have more control over their powers and are able to do more than they could in the comics, like Energizer's shield and Mass Master increasing his strength.**

** SparxtheHedgehog: Yeah but I couldn't think of a good reason for the other Avenger's to go into his shop unless Thor came flying through the window after being hit by a strong villain… You know what that would be funnier and more aggravating to Danny. But as for him not using his powers, if he did that and said they were mutant powers then he would have people like the F.O.H (Friends of Humanity) or the Purifiers bothering him and he would lose business from some bigots.**

** Justus80: It's the same love interest and as for him punching Beyonder in the face I think I have a plan for that.**

** All right ULW is going to be signing out here so please review!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Breakout

_**Chapter 6: The Breakout**_

Danny yawned as he stayed in the café with the usual customers coming in and for once Tony wasn't in there as he served some other people. "Thank you and come again." Danny said as he cleaned the mess he made.

It's been two days since the Bogeyman attacked and Danny had to rebuy the school supplies he lost during the attack, which was something he hated to do, and Danny was bored out of his mind until the door opened again. "Welcome to Spectral Café-." He blinked when he saw Julie and her siblings.

"Danny?" Julie was just as shocked. "You work here?"

"Er, yeah." Danny said not saying that he owned the place. "I need to do something to get money. Now what can I get for you?"

They just ordered some smoothies as the other siblings introduced themselves to Danny. "Nice place." Alex commented as Danny got to work.

"It's still a work in progress." Danny replied. "I haven't had any problems since Tony destroyed the door during the fight with Whiplash."

"Tony?" Jack asked.

"Stark." Danny said without thinking about it. "He's a frequent customer and sometimes will not leave me alone about my lack of security."

"You know Tony Stark?" Katie asked in surprise.

"Yup." Danny handed them their smoothies as they paid for them. "He just came in here one day and struck up a conversation."

"Bet you were surprised." Julie said.

Danny chuckled. "Oh big time."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"_Tracking Signal located._" A voice said inside of Tony's suit as he flew in the air. "_Location, the Turlock Mountain Range in Slovakia._"

"Switch to Infrared." Tony ordered and inside the suit the map he was looking at showed an energy reading right where the voice was pointing at. "Got them."

There were people in oversized yellow suits along with a woman with long black hair and purple battle armor down there, "Just tell us Latveria's needs Miss Varbartmis and A.I.M can supply you with anything you desire." He gestured to his left, "With any one of our weapons, you can crush an army."

To prove their point they shot a weapon that caused a massive explosion.

The woman smirked until a voice spoke up.

"Well good thing I didn't bring an army than." There was a sound of an engine and a figure landed creating a dust cloud. It cleared to show a robotic suit of red and gold armor with a round blue light coming out of the chest area, "Wow some kind of sale you have going on here, a lot of neat stuff." Then he scanned them all, "Unfortunately a lot of it has my name on it."

In response to that A.I.M fired their weapons at Iron Man who put up a blue energy shield in response making Iron Man shake his head in mock disappointment.

"You know, for calling yourselves the Advanced Idea Mechanics, that was a really bad idea." He shot a sonic weapon out of the hole on his chest destroying A.I.M's weapons and they fell easily before Iron Man looked at the woman who was glaring at him, "Give your master a message for me, buyer beware you steal my tech you answer to me, even him."

The woman's glare darkened before she walked off and Iron Man relaxed before he made a call.

"Jarvis, contact the Vault. Let them know they're about to get a few new guests." He looked at all of the guys knocked out.

"_Very well sir!_" Then Jarvis brought something up, "_Also Miss Potts called, she wished to know if you were still going to play at being Superhero or if you were going to come to the office to do some actual work._' Iron Man smirked at that before he took off.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A young man with a mullet of brown hair walked past cells as criminals were cursing at him until he came to one with a shirtless man who needed to shave and wore stretchy purple pants with rips where the knees come in with both his hands and feet restrained.

"And how are we today Bruce?" He asked as he looked through his clipboard, "No episodes in the last thirty-six hours I see."

Bruce Banner looked at the man, "This is a disaster waiting to happen Lenard."

Lenard rolled his eyes, "I told you again and again Bruce we'll find a cure for the Hulk." He looked at Bruce's X-Ray's, "The Cube is the most advanced Gamma Radiation Research Facility on the Planet. The work we've done with Sterns and Bolonski is-."

Bruce shook his head and interrupted him, "You're wrong!" Lenard gave him a look, "SHIELD and Ross are lying to you, they don't want cures, they want to know how to control these monsters." When Lenard didn't say anything Bruce continued, "Trust me, I have seen it happen, they will twist everything you do. You want to know what the Cube is really about. It's a Gamma Bomb ready to go off."

Lenard wrote something down, "Sorry you feel that way Bruce." With that he left the cell while Bruce was waiting for the timer to reach zero.

(Scene Shift- High above New York)

A man with long blonde hair was waiting on top of one of the buildings in full Viking Gear wielding a giant Hammer when a portal opened behind him and another man with blue and silver armor walked out, "Hail Thor Odinson!"

Thor smiled, "Hail Baldur the Brave!" They grasped each other's shoulders, "What brings Asgard's shining light to Midgard?"

At that Baldur's face fell a bit and Thor narrowed his eyes.

"Or is the better question, whom sent you?" He already knew the answer though.

"Your father has entered the Odin Sleep but before he faded to dream he has asked me to bring you home." He explained, "To guard Asgard while Odin replenishes his energy."

Thor turned away from him to watch the city, "Nay."

After a second Baldur looked over the city with him, "Thor, you are like a brother to me. We have fought wars together, but I do not understand your connection to this place."

"Here I can make a difference." When Baldur looked at Thor he elaborated, "In Asgard, the endless cycle of fighting. It is meaningless, on Earth everything matters. I am needed here Baldur."

Then there were sirens and they both looked down, "Troll?" Baldur asked in confusion.

A nurse in a blue uniform with brown hair was patching a guy up, "Good news is that you're going to live." Then she looked over at the car, "Bad news… You better get used to taking the Subway."

As she said that there was the sound of screeching tires and a car swerved out of control and flew towards them when Thor kicked it down saving their lives.

"Are you alright Jane Foster?" Thor asked.

Jane let out a sigh of relief, "I-I yeah," Then she realized something, "Hey, were you following me?"

Thor got nervous and found his Hammer, Mjolnir, interesting, "Perhaps… You intrigue me, mortal lives they're so fragile." They didn't notice the airbag going off on a woman in the background as she tried to get out of her car, "Yet you do not seem to accept that."

"Would you?" Jane asked in confusion.

Thor thought about that before smiling, "Nay."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Iron Man was flying while carrying a ship full of A.I.M prisoners when a voice spoke into his radio, "Iron Man this is Vault Security, you are clear for landing." As Iron Man landed SHIELD agents ran in and took the prisoners.

One agent stayed with Iron Man, "Thanks, A.I.M's been a thorn in SHIELD's side for a long time."

Iron Man gave him a look, "Yeah well helping SHIELD is not on my to-do list." He explained, "These guys are dangerous and they had my tech so I took them down, end of story."

The agent sighed, "Yeah well since you're here I need to talk with you, we had an incident last week."

"Did Fury put you up to this?" Iron Man asked before he got any further.

The agent shook his head, "No this isn't about weapons this is about containment, keeping people safe."

"Okay, schedule something with Pepper, whatever it is I'm sure it can wait a day." With that Iron Man took off.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

On the SHIELD Helicarrier above New York was the Big House which had to be the world's smallest super villain prison in the world.

A man with hazel colored hair in a red suit and white lab coat was outside one of the cells, "I wanted to ask you a question mister uh…"

"Mad Thinker will suffice." The man had machine parts operating in the back of his head.

"Okay… SHIELD monitored the conversation you had with Whirlwind." The man said, "You said that something was going to happen? We would like to know what."

Mad Thinker chuckled, "Can you not feel it Ant Man?" He asked sarcastically, "The better question is not what but when?"

Ant Man began to write something down.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Electro easily killed two guards as he made his way to the control panel on the Helicarrier. Sneaking on was easy since he travelled through the electric current itself and he smirked at how easy this would be as he snapped his fingers.

"Let the party begin." Electro said as he laughed like a maniac as the power died in all four prisons.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Two women were walking down the hallway, "Director Fury's offer was very serious Wasp." A dark skinned woman said to a white woman that wore a yellow and black uniform with wings on the back.

"Hank- uh Ant Man is against it." She said hesitantly.

"What do you think?" The other woman asked.

"I want to help, I want to do more." Wasp decided.

"SHIELD will let you do more." She said as another woman with long red hair walked by them.

"Who's that?" Asked Wasp

"That's classified." The woman said darkly.

Wasp glared at her, "Ugh on second thought SHIELD might be a little too dramatic for me everything's always so mysterious." The lights went off and flickered on and off before the back-up came on, "Kind of like that." She said with a glare.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

As Ant Man finished writing his notes down he noticed that the force fields were going down and the villains were walking out, "Oh no." He said in horror.

Mad Thinker looked at him with a smile, "Boom." He joked.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"So Danny, you play any video games?" Jack asked as they sat there since business was slow for him.

"The last game I played was a year ago called D.O.O.M." Danny said as he thought about it. "I haven't had time to play any games for a long time."

"Jack, not everything is about games." Julie told him.

Jack chuckled. "You wouldn't understand Julie."

As Julie rolled her eyes Danny felt a pang in his chest because it reminded him about how he and Jazz used to act but he hid it before anyone could see it.

"Can I get another?" Katie asked making Danny chuckle.

"Coming right up." Danny promised.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

With the super villains breaking out of the big house Ant Man went back to normal size to get out of there… The only problem was that he made the villains regular size as well.

And in turn the Big House grew as well destroying part of the Helicarrier as well with the buildings coming out of the sides.

On the Bridge Commander of SHIELD Nick Fury was giving orders as the alarms went off, "Someone get the engineers and tell them to keep us in the air! And shut that damn alarm off!"

It was turned off as a SHIELD agent approached Fury, "Director Fury a report just came in from the Vault-."

Fury cut him off, "Does it look like I have time for this Quartermain?"

He grabbed Fury's arm, "Listen to me, automated reports are coming in from the Vault and the Cube! Their systems have gone offline and no one is responding from down in the Big House, something is seriously wrong!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Wasp shot down a super villain who had a SHIELD Agent captive, "This is crazy, how did this happen?!" She asked Maria Hill.

Hill kept running, "It doesn't matter! Right now we have to get to the bridge!"

Wasp stopped flying, "NO! Ant Man was in the Big House when the explosion happened, he was with all the Super Villains we have to help him now!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"_Incoming, call from Potts, Pepper!_" Jarvis said and Iron Man answered it.

"Pepper, guess who I ticked off this morning, here's a hint, his name rhymes with boom!" He smirked until Pepper started to talk in a panic.

"Tony, something has happened to the SHIELD Helicarrier, there was an explosion on it. Tony it's bad."

Then Jarvis spoke up, "_Sir there appears to be a problem at the Vault, they have stopped transmitting Data._"

Iron Man got serious, "Alright, Pepper keep monitoring the Helicarrier Situation, I'm going to check on something here." He turned back around and flew towards the Vault.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny turned towards the door to welcome the new customer but his eyes widened when he saw Thor the Norse God of Thunder entering with what looked like a nurse.

"Is that Thor?" Jack whispered to Alex.

Alex rolled his eyes because they met Thor before and Thor recognized them since they didn't wear masks when they first started out.

Danny saw recognition in Thor's eyes as he saw the Power kids and he briefly wondered how they knew each other but he shrugged. "Welcome to Spectral Café! How may I help you?"

"Just a table and coffee would be fine." The nurse said.

"Caffeine or decafe?"

"Caffeine."

"I shall have the same as Lady Foster." Thor said with a nod making Danny chuckle.

"Sure thing."

As they sat at a table Julie looked at Danny. "First Iron Man, now Thor? If this keeps up you'll be serving drinks to just about every hero in New York."

Danny snorted as he heard that. "Doubtful."

"So your Dad, he sleeps for a week?" Jane asked while Danny made the drinks.

Thor nodded solemnly, "The Odin's Sleep, once a year he replenishes his power which in turn gives life to Asgard."

"Wow… Must be some sleep." Jane commented.

"No kidding." Katie whispered as she overheard a bit.

"Aye it is but during its time Asgard is vulnerable to attack." Thor gave the Power kids a look that said that he knew they were listening causing them to look away sheepishly.

Jane brought up a question, "So why aren't you there?"

"That seems to be a popular question." Thor admitted, "It is… Complicated."

Jane raised an eyebrow, "Really? Because it sounds like you're just mad at your dad." She said with a smile, "There's nothing less complicated than that."

"The mortals, you-." Thor coughed before crossing his arms, "I am needed here!"

"You know, we have managed to survive okay." She said calmly, "We have Police, Firemen, Paramedics even a few Superheroes of our own, take the week off and go see your family, Earth will still be here when you get back."

Thor thought about that before an explosion caught his attention so he turned to see smoke rising from beyond some buildings, "What was it you said about the Earth still being here?" He asked.

Jane blinked, "Touché."

Danny sighed. "I guess I'll leave your drink here until you get back?" He asked Thor who nodded.

Thor twirled Mjolnir around before he took off into the air towards where the explosion was.

"We should go." Julie said to Danny as they ran out confusing him a bit.

The Power Kids were about to follow when they heard screaming outside and they saw a riot breaking out.

"Thor has the big one." Alex told them. "Costume on Gang!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny ran into the restroom and changed forms, leaving a duplicate to watch over the Café while he sees if Thor needed help.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Gamma Radiation Levels were raising as Lenard coughed and moved his way through the building towards Bruce's cell to see him trapped underneath collapsed rubble.

But his hair was green as Bruce saw him, "Oh no. **NO!** Lenard, listen to me, you have been exposed to Gamma Radiation!" Lenard started to dig Bruce out, "We have to get you to a Hospital!"

Lenard coughed in pain, "You were right, the prisoners, they're all free."

Bruce thought about that, "Then that means the Hulk is our only hope to get out of here alive."

As Lenard got to the last piece of rubble it was so heavy that his muscles grew until he lifted it above his head and threw it through the wall.

But then he was electrocuted, causing a lightning bolt scar to go through his left eye and Bruce glared behind him at the yellow being of energy, "Zzaxx!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ant Man was punched by a monkey in tights named Mandrill but he grabbed the ledge before he could fall and as he tried to pull himself up a snake like man wrapped around him but he focused on Mandrill, "This is really disappointing Mandrill, and you have come so far in your counseling."

As Mandrill lunged Ant Man shrunk causing him to hit the Snake before coming back to normal size, he might be a Pacifist but he knew that he needed to fight to survive at the moment.

Then he looked up to see the Griffin flying towards him, "Aw nuts." He got out before he tried to shrink again but Griffin attacked him and he was falling what looked like several feet at his size so he turned back before he became a smear on the floor and he rolled out of the way as Griffin landed behind him before a pile of rubble landed on him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Luckily the Helicarrier made it to the Bay and landed in the water and Fury sighed, "That's one headache out of the way." He muttered, "Someone tell me what the situation is in the other prisons!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A guy in a purple uniform held a bow and trick arrow as he aimed at a woman with a whip that hasn't seen him when Iron Man broke through the ceiling, "Whiplash, Arrow guy!" Hawkeye eyes widened as Iron Man shot two energy blasts at them, "Say goodnight."

"Hey wait I'm not-!" Hawkeye dove out of the way before he could get hit.

He managed to get Whiplash before a huge block of ice smashed into him causing him to land on the floor, "Get up Stark we're not done yet!" Living Laser said as a man in an Eskimo costume and Whiplash walked up to him.

He sighed in annoyance, "All right guys, we know how this is going to end Super villain team up or not."

Living Laser roared and shot a laser beam at Iron Man hitting one of his joints causing him to fall to his knees to his shock before a giant fist grabbed his Faceplate.

_Aw-Man, not Crimson Dynamo!_ He thought as said Super Villain slammed him into the ground.

"Iron Man, long has the Crimson Dynamo waited for this moment."

"Okay this is a problem." Iron Man muttered as Crimson Dynamo started to squeeze the helmet putting pressure on his skull. "Jarvis, hack into the SHIELD frequency and give the evac order! I want all SHIELD agents out of the Vault right now!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hill ran in, "Director Fury, the Big House is wide open sir!" She reported as Fury looked at her, "Prisoners are reported on all levels, "Our agents are fighting them but sir containment is at zero percent!"

"Forget about the Big House, our priority is the Raft!" He looked at a trash boat not too far from them and Hill's eyes widened in shock before she realized something.

"The Fourth Prison!"

Fury nodded, "Yes, it's where the most dangerous super villains are incarcerated."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A man in a blue and silver shirt with long black hair and a very gruff beard woke up and floated with his eyes glowing silver, "**FURY!**"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Zzaxx was electrocuting Bruce at full power and he stopped thinking that Bruce was dead before he opened his eyes but they were green.

Immediately muscles appeared on Bruce and he started to get bigger and green his grunts becoming screams. In a second the Hulk was standing in front of Zax before he lunged and pounded him into the ground.

In another room at the Cube a short green man was watching the videos of all the prisons, "Interesting, whatever occurred at the Cube seems to have occurred at the Vault and at the Big House as well."

A bald man wearing a white sleeveless T-Shirt spoke up, "Yeah it's a mystery, so how about we just get the hell out of here?" He suggested.

The small man looked at him, "Leave? Why would I ever leave here? This is where I am going to change the world." Then he heard the Hulk's screams getting closer and he smirked in anticipation, "Our old friend, Abomination! Absorbing Man, go deal with the Hulk once and for all!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Helicopters were leaving the Vault when one of the Agents contacted Iron Man, "Agent Wu to Iron Man, all Agents are clear so get out of there!"

Iron Man was slammed into the floor, "Yeah I'm still working on that." He muttered in pain.

Then the Eskimo guy got in his vision, "I remember when you put me away here Iron Man, I remember what I told myself I would do if I ever saw you again!"

Iron Man grunted under Crimson Dynamo's hand, "Let me guess, bore me to death?"

The guy touched his Face Plate and it started to freeze harming Iron Man when two arrows landed on Crimson Dynamo's back causing an explosion that scattered the Super Villains.

Iron Man flew at Crimson Dynamo tackling him into the wall before he contacted Jarvis, "Jarvis initiate takeover of all Vault Systems." With that he looked at Hawkeye who left.

_Why did he help me?_ He thought to himself as Jarvis spoke up.

"_Done! Your command sir?_"

"Begin Self Destruct sequence!" He flew off as Jarvis began to count down from ten, "**JUST SKIP TO ONE!**" With that he flew out of the roof as the building began to explode but the explosion affected his thrusters and he landed in the side of a mountain.

He shook his head.

"I'm going to need a new suit of armor after this." He muttered.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ant Man was getting pummeled by Whirlwind before he fell on his back, then Whirlwind was taking his time walking towards him, "And then I'm going to find the Bug girl and tear her apart."

Ant Man glared down below where he saw the Griffin crawl out of a pile of rubble so he smirked as Whirlwind picked him up, "I would let you tell the Wasp yourself but you're about to get knocked out." With that he shrunk right as Griffin tackled Whirlwind."

He was falling until Wasp flew in and caught him, "So how's your day been?" She asked casually.

"Painful… But I don't think it's over yet." He muttered.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hulk put Lenard down before he raised his fist and punched right through the wall showing the Nevada Desert."

With that he turned only to be grabbed and thrown by Abomination right into a metal wall which wrapped around him and Absorbing Man smiled, "Payback time!"

Abomination ran at him but Hulk jumped up and he ran into Absorbing Man leafing Hulk to grab Lenard and leap out of the Cube.

Absorbing Man and Abomination were about to go after him when Stern's voice spoke up, "No, do not follow him. Let the Hulk go, we have work to do."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Reaper caught up with Thor right as a man in blue and silver armor with a long black beard snarled. "Fury called me Graviton, Fury he knows."

"Why do I get the feeling I flew in on a psychopath?" Reaper asked Thor as he flew next to him. "What's his story?"

"Just another Mortal who wishes to cause misery." Thor answered causing Reaper to nod.

"Yeah, we have enough of those idiots already."

"He knows I can control Gravity, I can do anything!" Graviton cracked his knuckles, "I'll crush Fury, I'll crush the two of you and I'll show the world the power that I have!"

Thor smirked, "I think not villain, **HAVE AT THEE**!" He threw Mjolnir but Graviton waved a hand causing it to stop.

Then he blasted Thor back.

'_So he can control Gravity._' Reaper thought remembering the team up with the Power Pack. '_Great and he won't hold back like Zero-G does._'

"Normally I would give you a chance to surrender but I don't think you'll take it so-." Reaper shot ice beams at him but Graviton warped gravity around him making them miss.

"It'll take more than that to beat me brat." Graviton pulled Reaper in and punched him sending him flying. "I control one of the four fundamental forces of reality!"

'_Yeah, I would take back what I said about the Power Pack because they control all four and they could probably beat Gravitard here easily._'

Reaper shook his head. "I fought worse." He got out before Graviton blasted him towards the docks where Wasp and Ant Man were talking to Nick Fury.

"Anybody know who the hell this is?" Reaper asked in pain as he got up.

Ant Man glared at Fury. "Yeah, anything you want to tell us?"

"Not really." Fury said before pressing the com in his ear. "Attention this is Nick Fury, every SHIELD Agent, every Hulkbuster Unit and the Armed Forces are now under my direct control!"

"Wow." Wasp looked at Ant Man. "Nick Fury is actually worried."

"Who is he?" Ant Man said not giving up.

Fury sighed. "Dr. Franklin Hall."

"The Physicist?" Ant Man asked in shock as his helmet came off. "No one's heard from him in years, not since SHIELD brought him in for something, what happened to him?"

Fury narrowed his eyes, "That's classified."

Wasp shook her head, 'Really? Because it's about to get unclassified really quick."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Thor shouted a battle cry as he slammed his hammer Mjolnir at Graviton but it was being deflected easily before he was blasted back. "Enough." Thor spun his hammer. "**THIS ENDS NOW!**"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hulk busted into a Diner scaring the customers away before he put Lenard down and turned towards the waitress, "Chicken Soup… Take care of him." The waitress nodded before going to work when Hulk looked at the TV to see Thor against Graviton.

"You can help." Hulk spun around to see Bruce Banner sitting in a booth.

"What do you want?" Hulk asked.

"You can make a difference you can save Thor just like you saved Sampson at the Cube." Hulk narrowed his eyes.

"Funny, I don't remember Thor coming to save me." The waitress looked over to see Hulk talking to thin air and she raised an eyebrow at that.

Bruce didn't back down, "If you help, it will help us, if you stand by other heroes, if you save lives than people will see that the Hulk isn't a monster, that you can be a force of good."

Hulk thought about that before he came to a conclusion, "If I do that than you must do something for me."

"What?" Bruce asked.

"I stay; I stay the Hulk not Banner!" Bruce looked right into Hulks eyes before he nodded accepting the deal.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Thor was punched back while Wasp shook her head. "I can't just stand here and watch this." Wasp muttered.

"I hear you." Reaper muttered knowing how much damage Graviton could do.

"If Thor loses he'll come into the City." Wasp looked at Fury who narrowed his eyes.

"Don't you think I know that Wasp?"

"Jan." Ant Man put a hand on Wasp's shoulder only for her to shrug it off.

"We're talking about millions of people and I'm not going to let that happen!" With that Wasp shrunk and flew off.

"**JAN WAIT!**" Ant Man shouted as Wasp flew towards the fight with Reaper behind her.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Graviton took control of gravity and pulled Thor forward before sucker punching him. "Can't your brutish mind understand what I'm telling you?" He snarled. "I control one of the four fundamental forces of reality! I can remove Gravities effect on you, sending you hurtling into space… Or I can increase it a thousand fold like this!"

As Graviton closed his fist Thor went hurtling into the water past Wasp and Reaper. "Thor!" Wasp shouted while Reaper snarled drawing his Scythe forward.

"Get ready to face your worst fears Gravitard!" Reaper shouted as he teleported behind Graviton but he was blasted back before he counted with telekinesis being an even match for a bit before Wasp started to fly around stinging him everywhere.

"Ow! Ow!" Graviton took a swipe at Wasp only to miss. "**OW!**"

But he managed to grab Wasp before she stung his nose and Reaper kicked him back.

"You are just delaying the inevitable." Graviton growled as Reaper shrugged.

"This isn't the first time I heard that." He said dryly before he felt gravity around him and Graviton shot him through the city right through a bunch of buildings before he could turn intangible.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Don't let up!" Zero-G ordered as more people were starting riots with some super villains on the loose in the city while Energizer was blasting criminals unconscious.

Lightspeed flew around catching criminals before they could get away while Mass Master had all the mass removed from him and moved as quick as her before they looked up to see Reaper flying through buildings and he wasn't slowing down.

"That has to hurt." Mass Master muttered while Zero-G frowned because he could feel how different gravity was around Reaper so he focused and Reaper fell to the street causing a crater. "Scratch that, this does hurt."

Reaper groaned and he looked up to see the Power Pack surrounding him before he looked at Zero-G. "I take it you cancelled gravity's effect on me?"

Zero-G nodded.

"Thanks." Reaper muttered and he looked over to see criminals tied up. "And I owe you guys an apology for what I said the last time we met-." Reaper went to fly but he hissed in pain as he grabbed his arm.

"Hold up." Lightspeed checked. "It's just dislocated."

"Not broken?" Reaper sounded surprised. "Can you fix it?"

"I can." Zero-G focused and used gravity to snap it back into place causing Reaper to wince while the others looked sick.

"Ewe." Energizer shuddered before they saw more people robbing some stores while parts of the Earth were being pulled up near the harbor.

Reaper looked at where the harbor was before looking at the robbers knowing that he wouldn't be able to make another duplicate without the last one dissolving because he was low on ecto energy but Zero-G noticed his look.

"Go, we'll take care of this."

Reaper nodded. "Good luck."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The explosions a few streets away caught Reaper's attention so he took off in time to hear. "I recommend you stay down Mortal." Thor's voice came up as they saw the destruction.

'_My God._' thought in horror at seeing how many people were killed as Graviton got back up only for a stream of blue energy to blast him back into the ground as Iron Man flew back down.

"You should really listen to the man."

'_When did Tony get here?_' Reaper briefly wondered before shaking that thought out of his head.

Giant Man stepped forward as Graviton stood up. "You're sick Franklin, you need help."

"Or possibly more zapping." Wasp had her stingers ready while Reaper landed with his scythe out.

"You really need to learn to give up."

"No… No… The Power I wield, you are nothing compared to me!" Graviton roared as he blasted all five of them into separate buildings increasing gravity to keep them in place. "I'm stronger than all of you. **I'M THE STRONGEST ONE THERE IS!**"

Then he heard a crash and he turned to see the Hulk on top of a building.

"You sure about that?!" Hulk asked with a sadistic smile before he lunged and tackled Graviton cancelling his effect on the others.

With that the others followed the trail of destruction to the Harbor where Hulk was attacking Graviton savagely, "I did not realize that there are ogres on Midgard." Thor said to himself as Iron Man flew after him.

Reaper, Wasp and Giant Man came in, "Is that the Hulk?" Giant Man asked in shock.

"Isn't he you know the bad guy?" Wasp asked.

Reaper shook his head, "He's just a victim of publicity." He explained. "Plus I think we're better off with him on our side."

Then Graviton increased Gravity pushing Hulk down, "**TAKE HIM DOWN!**" Iron Man ordered and they all rushed in there before Graviton increased Gravity on all of them.

"Look at you fools!" Graviton said as they all struggled against Gravitons power, "I possess the power of the Universe itself" He flew up, "**I AM POWER!**" To prove his point he made everything swarm around him making a twister of everything.

"Can you move?" Iron Man asked as he struggled against Gravitons hold.

"Nay." Thor answered. "The others?"

"Neither can I." Reaper muttered while Giant Man shrunk for some reason.

Hulk stood up against the effects and started to walk towards Graviton who noticed and focused his energy on increasing gravity around the green goliath. But Hulk kept pushing on as Graviton kept increasing the weight.

"Nothing is that powerful." Graviton muttered as he focused more, not noticing the ants flying towards him before one bit the back of his neck causing him to scream in pain right as Hulk lunged and tackled him cancelling his effect on the others.

But as Hulk started to wail on Graviton he blasted Hulk back before blasting storage containers at him but Reaper teleported in the way slicing them while Wasp blasted others away shocking the Hulk.

"Y-You're helping me?"

"Yeah, now hit him." Wasp said with a smirk that was mirrored by Hulk.

Hulk, again tackled Graviton into the ground and he started to smack Graviton down into the dirt, but he blasted Hulk back again before Wasp came in and stung him quite a few times.

Iron Man followed by unleashing the strongest Unibeam that he could knocking him into the ground but as he got up Reaper came in freezing his legs into the ground before punching him but Graviton blasted Reaper back.

Giant Man appeared again and threw an oil tanker onto Graviton causing it to explode.

While that was happening Thor was in the sky twirling Mjolnir summoning the strongest lightning that he could, "**FOR MIDGARD!**"

He shot down and Reaper teleported with Iron Man, Giant Man and Wasp allowing the lightning to smash right into Graviton causing him to scream in agony.

He got up singed and weakened to see all of the heroes in front of him, "Who's strongest now?" Hulk asked with his arms crossed.

Giant Man reverted back to his original size as he glared at the weakened Super Villain, "You had the power to do anything and yet you use it to put millions of lives at risk."

Wasp flew at him, "Pretty sad." She said and zapped him causing Graviton to fall over and drool out of his mouth.

Reaper was panting heavily from how much power he used and it was a miracle that he didn't revert back to human form as well.

Then Thor walked up and pulled everyone but Wasp who was still small into a hug, "Come! Let us celebrate!"

Reaper's eye twitched, "I do not like being hugged." He muttered uncomfortably.

"**FREEZE!**" They all looked to see a freaking army aiming at them, "Step away from the Hulk, he's a fugitive from the Cube."

Hulk snarled but Iron Man got in front of him as well as everyone else with Reaper summoning his Scythe panting, "You want the Hulk, you go through us!" He said causing Hulk to look at everyone in surprise, "The Hulk saved us all, he's a hero as well as any of us!"

Then Reaper pointed at the army, "And where the hell were you guys when Gravitard here was causing chaos?!"

Then they heard Fury's voice, "Stand down!" Everyone listened to him as he walked forward, "We've got bigger problems than the Hulk, Seventy-Four Super villains are now on the loose!"

Reaper looked at Fury, "So?"

"They're all across the country, maybe the world by now."

"How did this happen Fury?" Iron Man asked.

Fury shrugged, "I don't know but we can find out together." He held out his hand, "Come work for us, as SHIELD Agents you can really make a difference."

Giant Man walked forward, "No." He said causing everyone to look at him, "This is your fault isn't it? SHIELD created Graviton, whatever happened to Hall changed him and you've kept it under wraps and this happened."

"Fury's right!" Now everyone was looking at Iron Man in shock.

"What?!" Wasp asked, "You of all people are going to work for SHIELD?"

"No, he's right about us making a difference together." Iron Man said calmly, "One-on-one, we can each take down a villain or two, but seventy-four? None of us can do that alone, together we have a chance. What we did here, we can change things the world needs us-." Hill went to interrupt but Fury held her back, "-but not as SHIELD agents, on our own, together we can avenge all the wrongs caused by all of these villains."

"Nice speech." Reaper commented sarcastically.

Wasp looked thrilled, "We can be Avengers."

Hulk grunted, "Good name."

Giant Man and Thor agreed but they all looked at Reaper, "What about you?" Asked Iron Man.

"I'm not really a team player-."

"**TIME OUT!**"

Reaper sighed as Clockwork put a medallion around his neck. "What is it this time Clockwork?"

"Daniel, I believe that the only path to not become Dan is with the Avengers." Clockwork stated making Reaper stare.

"Wait, that's it?" He asked. "No puzzling words? No all will be revealed in time? Just you suggesting to me on what path to take?"

Clockwork nodded. "Whether or not you do is your decision but I believe that they will become of great help with you."

Reaper sighed. "I guess my hands are tied."

"**TIME IN!**"

"But, I think I can give it a try." Reaper said before anyone could try to convince him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Reaper made it to his Café that night and changed back before nearly collapsing onto the couch in his living room. "That fight really took it out of me." Danny muttered as he felt his fatigue catch up to him as he fell asleep.

**To Be Continued…**

** Phew. This took a while to type and there were some lines that DarkShinobi had that I put in here like the Gravitard joke I figured that was funny enough and there was another appearance of Clockwork and the Power Pack.**

** So… REVIEW TIME!**

** Snowleopard0: Yeah, I figured it would make for a humorous ending.**

** Nightmaster000: And of course Danny's old enemies will show up, otherwise this wouldn't be a DP crossover. I have a plan for how some of them make a return.**

** Justus80: Yes you will see Dani again and I'll be following the EMH storyline as well.**

** SparxtheHedgehog: I hope this chapter is long enough and kid heroes do respect their predecessors it's just that they're looked down on for being kids.**

** Guest2: … Truthfully that last chapter I did make it up as I went along but I do have a main storyline planned for this it's just some filler's that I need to come up with.**

** All right ULW is now signing out!**


	7. Chapter 7: Revenge Served Cold

_**Chapter 7: Revenge served cold**_

In a dark room a board filled with pictures of Johnny Storm the Human Torch was shown in the small light as a man worked on a green and purple armor. "Storm." He snarled as he turned on a blowtorch. "Because of you I wasted three years in the slammer."

Fire danced off the armor he was working on as more pictures were showing Johnny as a star, a hero and one with him hugging a girl.

"Last time, you caught me off guard but this time I'm ready." The man laughed. "Let's see how you like it when someone interferes with your life."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"**JOHNNY!**" A blonde man in his twenties ran from a young adult male who resembled a giant rock with a towel wrapped around his waist as what looked like paint adjourned his rocky face. "Wait until I get my hands on you!"

Johnny Storm hid the Paintball Gun and took off through the Baxter Building. "Come on Ben, you need to learn to live a little." Johnny called over his shoulder.

"I'll live when you are black and blue!" The Thing shouted as he ran after the blonde.

"Keep it down!" A blonde haired woman called out looking up from her book. "Franklin's trying to do his homework."

"Sorry Susie." Thing said as he glanced at her and Susan Storm's upper lip twitched when she saw that there was a combination of pink, blue and green paint covering the Thing's face. "But your brother is going to get it."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Johnny ran into Reed Richards lab and looked behind him. "Sucker." He said as he turned to see Reed working on a new invention as his arms were all over the lab, literally. "Whacha doin' Reed?"

"Tony came to see me about a project to work on." Reed answered as he didn't look up from his work. "Do you remember the Breakout?"

On hearing this Johnny rolled his eyes. "Who hasn't?"

"We don't know what caused the Breakout so Tony approached both Jim Power and I on creating a prison inside the Negative Zone." Reed told him. "I told him that it's possible but I would have to look into it."

"The Negative Zone?" Johnny gave Reed a look. "You mean the same place where Annihlus is trapped in? You want to send the Super Villains there?"

"I know how it sounds, but if another Breakout happens then they won't have a place to run." Reed answered with a tired sigh. "How is Franklin doing on his homework?"

"Sue's helping him." Johnny answered before spying an open file on Reed's desk. "What's this?"

Picking it up Johnny saw a picture of a teen with white hair and he recognized it.

"Why do you have a file on Danny Phantom?" He always kept up to date with some of the heroes in the world and he thought it was kind of cool that a ghost was being one as well.

That got Reed's attention.

"Fury asked me to make a weapon to detain him after the destruction of Amity Park last year." Reed said causing Johnny to wince as he remembered how the Fantastic Four was called to help out survivors there. "I've been getting into that but something just doesn't add up."

"Add up?"

Reed took his glasses off and turned from his work to look at Johnny. "This Phantom has been a hero for a year and all of a sudden he goes crazy and kills people?" He asked with a tone of disbelief. "Plus there's the fact that these GIW people I talked to there say that Ghosts are incapable of emotions."

"But they are." Johnny said remembering one of the few team ups with Doctor Strange when they had to talk with spirits of the afterlife, something that allowed Reed to believe in the supernatural.

"Finally there's the fact that there are eyewitnesses saying that Phantom was fighting a being known as the Wisconsin Ghost-." Johnny snorted at the name. "But these GIW people said that it was a trick to cover up Phantom's tracks."

"So, basically Phantom's being framed?" Johnny asked to make sure he was following and he sighed when Reed nodded. "Then why are you helping Fury make a weapon to knock him out?"

"Because if I don't then someone else will and there's no telling what that weapon would do to him, at least we can help give him a chance to be cleared, if we can find him that is." Reed answered turning back to his work. "Now, don't you have something to get ready for?"

Johnny looked confused before his eyes widened. "Oh no, Doris will kill me if I'm late!"

Running out he had to sneak around Ben, who was cleaning his face before running downstairs in normal clothes.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Things have been pretty slow for Danny since the Prison Breakout happened last week, so right now he was cleaning off one of the tables when he froze seeing something under it.

Frowning slightly, Danny pulled off the bug that Tony Stark put in on his first visit and he knew that Tony was the only one to do this. "I swear I'm going to kill him." Danny muttered under his breath as he pocketed the bug before closing the Café for the day.

Truthfully, he hasn't seen any of the people who he fought Graviton with since the day the Breakout happened, nor has he seen any of the Power Pack either. He's been expecting Super villain attacks at all times for the last week but it seems that they were laying low.

'_Seventy-Four Villains are on the loose._' Danny thought to himself as he kept walking. '_Why did the Breakout even happen? It just seems to be too much of a coincidence for all four super villain prisons to lose power at the exact same time._'

Danny stopped as he felt a familiar shiver and his ghost sense went off again, only this time it was green. '_What the hell?_'

Looking around Danny didn't see anyone so he shrugged and kept on walking.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Amora The Enchantress, an Asgardian woman with blonde hair wearing a medieval green dress was surprised that this mortal turned to look right at her after some sort of mist erupted from his mouth. She was using a spell to look into Midgard, without any mortals seeing her but this mortal piped her interest.

So she decided to follow him to see if he could be useful.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Now Danny felt like he was being followed but every time he looked over his shoulder he didn't see anyone.

'_Stop being paranoid._' Danny mentally scolded himself as he kept walking only to bump into someone. "Sorry."

"It's cool." The blonde haired man said and Danny recognized him as Johnny Storm, the Human Torch of the Fantastic Four, but why was he here?

"Johnny!" A brunette woman hugged him. "I was beginning to think that you forgot about our date."

'_Oh… Well, that answered that question._'

Johnny smiled. "Of course not Doris." He kissed her on the cheek. "Now you ready for the movie?"

As they left Danny walked off before he thought about something. '_A movie sounds like a good way to pass the time._'

So making up his mind he headed to the Movie Theater as well not knowing of an armored being watching Johnny from a nearby rooftop.

"A movie huh?" The being chuckled. "I guess I'll make it a premiere that they won't forget."

Upon coming to the Theater, Danny saw that not a lot of people were there so he got a bucket of Popcorn and a Coke before sitting in one of the seats to enjoy the movie.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Amora was beginning to wonder if there was anything peculiar about this mortal right now because so far he was just doing mortal stuff. '_Maybe I was wrong-._'

Then the screams started.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny spat his Coke out as an armored being blasted his way through the screen before stopping in front of a couple. "Now Storm, remember me?"

"Beetle?!" Johnny asked as his left arm flamed up while the other arm held Doris behind him. "What are you doing here?"

"It's called revenge Storm." Beetle said in amusement before his tone became cold. "You interfered with my business, now let's see how you like it."

"Doris, get out of here!" Johnny told his girlfriend before looking back at Beetle. "**FLAME ON!**"

Danny turned invisible before changing to Reaper.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Interesting." Amora smirked because she's been trying to find any info there was on Thor's new teammates and Reaper was the only one she couldn't find until now. "Lord Loki will be happy to know about this."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A brunette teen with a red headed teen groaned as Beetle came through the screen. "Is it possible for me to have a normal night?" He asked his red headed girlfriend.

The red head shook her head before smiling. "Go get him Tiger."

The teen nodded before dashing out with the crowd while pulling his shirt up to show a red and blue costume underneath while thinking. '_Man I'm glad I told my secret to MJ._'

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Torch shot a fireball at Beetle but he was surprised to see that it barely did anything. "Wha?"

"Surprised?" Beetle asked with a sneer. "I made a few upgrades since our last meeting."

Then a beam of ice hit the Beetle's arm freezing it and causing them to turn to see Reaper. "If fire doesn't work how about ice?"

"This isn't any of your business!" Beetle shouted as the ice melted off. "My suit can counter anything thrown at me-!" A strand of webbing shot out hitting his eyes.

"Man this guy doesn't shut up now does he?" Spider-Man said hanging upside down on a web that was attached to the ceiling. "Sup Torch? New Guy?"

'_New Guy?_' Reaper thought with an eye twitch.

"Spidey." Torch gave a nod to the web head showing that they knew each other.

Beetle finally ripped the webbing from his eyes to see Spider-Man going in for a kick, but he grabbed the web head's foot before throwing him right at Torch, who had to Flame down to avoid burning the web head, while Reaper went in with his Scythe, but Beetle shot a strand of white foam at his eyes causing him to close them in pain.

Then Reaper felt himself being tackled by Beetle as he flew right through a few seats before he got the foam out of his eyes.

"Hey, no squirting in the eyes!" Spider-Man said as he latched some webbing on Beetle's back before having his feet stick to the floor, but parts of it came up with him. "Bad idea, bad idea!"

"Hold on Spidey!" Torch flew in and burnt the webbing causing Spider-Man to fall, before he shot a strand of webbing to the ceiling, but he was too low so he crash-landed right next to Reaper.

Spidey shook his head before seeing Reaper standing up. "You okay?" He asked.

Reaper nodded. "Yeah."

Beetle shot a rocket from a mounted rocket launcher on his shoulder, reminding Reaper vaguely of Skulker, but it was homing in on Torch's heat signature so he had to fly outside to lose it leaving Spider-Man and Reaper with Beetle.

"You shouldn't have interfered!" Beetle snarled as he flew back through the hole in the movie screen.

"And you shouldn't have interrupted the movie!" Spider-Man taunted as both he and Reaper took off after him. "I now have to wait to see how it ended!"

"Do you always joke around?" Reaper asked annoyed.

Spider-Man shrugged. "It's a gift."

Beetle was easily outmaneuvering them as they chased him throughout the city but they didn't lose sight of him which Spider-Man found odd because he could tell that Beetle could lose them easily.

'_What is he up to?_' Spider-Man thought as he kept up with Reaper. "So what's your story?" He asked Reaper to pass the time. "You made a deal with Death itself? I mean if Ghost Rider can make a deal with the Devil you can make a deal with death right?"

Reaper just ignored him.

"Oh come on, don't give me the cold shoulder." Spidey joked. "I'm just trying to make conversation as we catch the bad guy."

"I'm not interested in any conversation." Reaper told him coldly before putting more speed in his flight to be ahead of him.

"Wow." Spider-Man muttered. "He could give Daredevil a run for having a stick shoved up his ass."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Torch has been flying around with the missile chasing him for the last two minutes before seeing a garbage boat so he shot a fireball forward before turning his flames off as the missile shot past him blowing the trash up.

"**FLAME ON!**" Torch managed to stop before he hit the water. "Now that my trash duty is done I better get back to catching the Beetle." He said as he flew back towards the Theater.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Where is he?" Reaper muttered as he and Spider-Man landed on a rooftop overseeing the streets of Manhattan. "I was pretty sure that he went this way."

"Welcome to the hero life." Spider-Man said looking around. "It's always hard to chase flying enemies-." He stiffened up. "Spider-Sense!"

Reaper turned to him with a raised eyebrow. "Spider-what-?" He was cut off as Spider-Man tackled him down as a beam nearly decapitated him. "Oh."

"Yup." Spider-Man shot some webbing but the Beetle dodged it. "Any ideas?"

"How good are you at being a distraction?" Reaper asked as he clenched his scythe tightly.

"Do you have to ask?" Spider-Man joked proudly before swinging off as Reaper turned invisible. '_Invisibility? Nice._'

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Amora focused and could see Reaper plainly as she studied his tactics and she had to admit that this reminded her of one of the times that Thor and Loki worked together with Thor being a distraction while Loki was the sneaky type, the exact same thing happening with Spider-Man and Reaper.

'_He could make a powerful ally._'

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Yo Beetleborg!" Spider-Man called out as he landed on the side of a building. "Aren't you supposed to be fighting the Magnavors?"

Beetle felt his eye twitch at the movie reference as he shot at the Webhead, but Spidey just jumped, doing a front flip over the missiles.

"Come on man, don't be like that!" Spider-Man complained. "By the way did Flabber give you the new armor? If that's true then where are Frankenbeans, Count Fangula, Wolfgang Smith and Mums at?"

"**SHUT IT!**" Beetle roared as he continued to fire weapons.

"Huh, so you're not a Beetleborgs fan?" Spider-Man was doing side flips as he dodged the beams, bullets and rockets, pissing off Beetle even more. "Could've fooled me."

Beetle would've done more when he felt something go through him but as he looked down to see a scythe sticking out he didn't see any blood.

"**WHOA!**" Spider-Man looked horrified under his mask. "**DUDE, YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO KILL HIM!**"

"He's not dead." Reaper said as Beetle fell towards the streets. "I just used my scythes power to lock him inside of his own head."

"Y-You can do that?" Spider-Man made a mental note to not piss Reaper off as he shot down to catch Beetle before he hit the ground.

"Yes, he'll only come out after he faces his inner demons." Reaper said as he flew down but he stopped as Beetle shot back up, nearly barreling into Spider-Man as he jumped out of the way. "What?"

'_Damn it, I didn't put enough energy to restrain movement._' Reaper thought in annoyance. '_He's fighting what he thinks he sees._'

Before Reaper could finish up Torch shot down tackling Beetle. "That's for ruining my date." Torch said as he flamed off only to see Beetle writhing in agony. "Oh come on I didn't hit you that hard."

"Uh, Torch." Spider-Man got his attention. "He's facing his worst nightmare courtesy of this guy."

"What?" Torch looked at Reaper who was approaching Beetle and he shot his hand forward grabbing Reaper's arm before he could touch Beetle's head. "What are you doing?!" He demanded trying not to shiver from the cold body temperature of Reaper's arm.

"I'm putting his mind at ease." Reaper said as his arm phased through Torch's. "I already know you guys won't fully allow me to lock him away without movement but if he isn't dealt with then he will attack anyone he sees."

"Dealt with?" Spider-Man questioned as he got in a defensive stance.

"I'm not going to kill him damnit!" Reaper snapped his brown hair flickering like flames. '_There's only one person I want to kill._'

So he put a hand on Beetle's head and in a second he stopped writhing.

"There." Reaper got up to leave. "I only inflicted his inner demons on him to take him down temporarily."

"But that seems harsh!" Spider-Man told him. "No one deserves that."

Reapers rolled his eyes, knowing that he once would've acted like them, and not do something as drastic as that. "You're just seeing it in black and white." He said as he vanished in thin air. "I see the whole picture."

Spider-Man turned to say something to Torch but brakes could be heard. "FREEZE SPIDER-MAN!"

"Well, that's my cue to leave!" Spidey took off before Torch could stop him as the reporters showed up and surrounded the member of the Fantastic Four.

"Torch, how did you beat the Beetle?"

"Why did you let Spider-Man and Reaper get away?!"

"Is it true that you have a girlfriend?"

Torch put his hands up defensively. "Whoa, one at a time!" He said trying to hear all the questions but he was thinking. _'What could've happened to make Reaper see the world as it is?_' He knew that things were never simple, years of being the Human Torch told him that but he always believed that life was sacred and some lines shouldn't be crossed, no matter how desirable it may seem.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Amora chuckled as she saw how brutal Reaper was. '_Oh yes he'll work perfectly!_'

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Reaper was just flying towards Stark Tower, deciding to question Tony about the bug he found, before he saw an explosion as what looked like a monkey in spandex jump out with gym bags of cash. '_The hell?_' He thought as he flew towards it.

**To Be Continued…**

** All right, sorry for the delay with this chapter showing a brief team-up between Spider-Man and the Human Torch! I thought about doing one with Sleepwalker but I need to research that hero a bit more before doing a team-up with him.**

** Anyways, I hope that I got everyone in character, as well as the Fantastic Four sensing that things didn't seem right with the Phantom case and we got to see Amora as well as realize that she may have some plans for Reaper.**

** Also, we had the Beetle show up and I always liked this villain and was disappointed when he wasn't in the show.**

**Ah well… REVIEW TIME!**

** Snowleopord0: Thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoyed this original chapter!**

** Nightmaster000: I hope this fight was just as good!**

** KuriMaster13: Yup to the shop and HELL YES to the show coming back! I really hope they don't ruin it like they did with Teen Titans though.**

** Inviso-Al: Well I guess you could say that they become like brothers eventually because even though Danny wants to strangle the man sometimes he considers him a friend, otherwise he would've banned him from the Café. As for what they think of Reaper… Well they don't know his exact age, only Tony has a slight idea.**

** Shugokage: Thanks and I hope that when it does it will be awesome!**

** TheWhiteTitan: Thanks!**

** MedaFan53: Thanks! I couldn't find any info on him no matter what I typed, now that I know his name I can probably come up with a story of what he was doing when he was captured in the show.**

** SparxtheHedgehog: Yes but he doesn't want the GIW to find him until he finds a way to prove his innocence on what happened and I made it to where even though Overshadowing would work he doesn't like the thought of taking anyone's freewill, no matter what happened.**

** DMC Fanboy: I think he would've still had trouble with Graviton because despite the man's ego he does control one of the four fundamentals of reality, so anyone would have trouble with him.**

** Rose Jennison: Yes it would and I hope to do the big reveal later on perfectly!**

** Guest3: Sorry it took a while to type with life always pulling me away!**

** Now as a reward for your patience here's a sneak preview of some of the important parts!**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny gritted his teeth as he looked around the Avengers being knocked back by the God of Mischief "Why do you fight Halfling?" Loki asked in amusement. "After everything you still protect them?"

"Halfling?" Iron Man blasted Loki back. "I'm pretty sure he isn't a Hobbit, Reindeer Games."

Loki laughed as he brushed the attack off. "You mortals have no idea who the Arbiter of life and death is?"

Reaper realized what Loki was about to do. "**NO!**"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"You don't realize you killed them!" Specter said in false sympathy as she tortured Reaper while Sleepwalker was knocked back by Bertrand. "You promised to save them, but in the end it was all your fault!"

"S-Shut up." Reaper screamed as he blasted her back in rage. "**YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!**"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Reaper was stunned as this African American wearing a black jacket stabbed a man with a Katana and the man turned to ash right in front of him. "What the hell?"

The man looked at him through his shades. "Kid, you just ran into the Living Dead."

"Vampires?" Reaper asked in confusion before shaking his head. "I can't let you walk away!"

The man sighed. "You obviously don't know who it is you are f# %ing with."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"**YOU HAVE SOME NERVE!**" Reaper had Plasmius by his throat as he slammed him into the ground. "**TO SHOW YOUR FACE!**"

"I-I want to help you." Plasmius coughed out blood.

"**I DON'T NEED YOUR GODDAMNED HELP!**"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Bub, these Purifiers don't care if you're a mutant or not." Wolverine snarled at Reaper who held his scythe defensively. "If you have powers they'll come for you."

"Let them." Reaper's eyes glowed with power.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Thrash!" Speedball used his Kinetic Energy to cover Night Thrasher and Reaper. "We're outnumbered!"

"We're not leaving our teammates to die." Night Thrasher said angrily. "The New Warriors stick together no matter what!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Reaper, we can help you." Zero-G told the Avenger after Technus was knocked down.

"No one can." Reaper replied.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"So what do you think?" Spider-Man asked showing Reaper the black suit. "Is it good or what?"

"I'll admit, it's definitely better than the other one." Reaper said allowing a small smirk.

"Why does everyone talk crap about my suit?" Spidey muttered.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Reaper was stunned as he was blasted back by a perfect copy of him. "**WHY?!**" The copy shouted in anger. "**WHY DID THEY ACCEPT YOU?!**"

**All right! That's enough sneak previews! I hope you liked them!**

**ULW is signing out!**


	8. Chapter 8: Some Assembly Acquired

_**Chapter 8: Some Assembly Acquired**_

Reaper eyed the monkey in tights with confusion, as he managed to knock out a female cop with some sort of gaze, and he was about to intervene when the monkey was prying a manhole up, before a familiar, yellow energy beam shot him in the ass.

'_That had to sting._' Reaper thought not meaning to make a pun.

"Mandrill, right bamboo guy, pheromone powers?" Mandrill looked around in anger before looking down to see Wasp, "I'm going to have to ask you to put down the money and surrender or else you will be beat up."

Mandrill started to laugh, "Wasp? You think that I'm scared of you?" He leaned into her face as Iron Man walked in behind her, "I'll tear those wings off ad I'll-I'll-." He finally noticed Iron Man and he had a worried face before he did a backflip and got into a karate pose, "No matter I can still take the two of you."

"Really?" Reaper flew down there with his scythe out. "How about three?"

"Nay, make that four." Thor came down hefting Mjolnir in his hands.

"I-uh." Mandrill tried to make a clever comeback before Giant Man walked onto the scene and Mandrill backed up right into Hulk who somehow snuck up on him before he panicked, pissing his tights while he was at it, "**I SURRENDER I SURRENDER!**" He cried out with his hands up in the air.

"Well that was easy." Wasp said with a smile.

"Verily, he brings shame to all monkeys with his cowardice." Thor said with a chuckle, "What say you Iron Man?"

Iron Man cracked his knuckles, "I say one down, seventy three to go."

"Seventy two." Reaper said gaining their attention. "There was an incident with the Beetle being confronted by the Human Torch, Spider-Man and I a few minutes ago."

"Well, that makes things easier." Iron Man voiced sounding amused as SHIELD showed up to take Mandrill away.

"What was the Beetle doing?" Giant Man asked reverting back to his normal size.

Reaper sighed. "Oh the usual revenge on the person who incarcerated him plot, the poor guy being the Human Torch this time."

"Sounds like a tale worthy of Valhalla!" Thor said with a smirk.

"… Not really." Reaper muttered remembering how Spider-Man and Torch reacted to his… Methods. "The guy was easy to take down."

"Humph. Sounds like a wimp." Hulk grunted with his arms crossed.

"So how have you been Reaper?" Wasp asked to make small talk. "None of us have seen you over the week."

Reaper didn't answer which ticked her off a bit but Iron Man intervened. "If it's not too much trouble I would like to ask every one of you to show up at the Maria Stark Mansion tomorrow at nine."

"Whatever." Reaper said as he turned invisible.

"What's with him?" Wasp asked not aware that Reaper was still there. "We try to be nice and he just brushes us off!"

"Jan." Giant Man placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. "He doesn't know any of us, we can't expect him to be friendly in the beginning."

"But that's my point." Wasp told him. "How are we going to get along if he doesn't try?"

"We don't." Hulk said as he took off with a huge leap, scaling a few building in a matter of seconds.

"I'm sure what Hulk meant, was that it'll take time." Iron Man said quickly. "The Fantastic Four and New Warriors started out at the same point we're at."

"Very well Iron Man, I will see you tomorrow." Thor twirled his hammer. "So says the Son of Asgard!" With that he took off.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Loki watched the group as Reaper finally left after hearing everything. "Yes, he would make an excellent ally." He said with a smirk. "Alone, confused and angry. Just the person I'm looking for."

Then he turned his gaze back to his accursed step brother Thor. "And you will fall soon Odinson. Be sure of that."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny approached Stark Industries only for Security to stop him. "State your business." One of them said.

"I need to speak with Stark." Danny said with his arms crossed and his eye twitched when he saw that the guards looked at each other in amusement.

"Mr. Stark is the CEO, he doesn't have time for a squirt like you."

"Tell him Danny Smith is here." Danny told him narrowing his eyes and he let out some sort of energy that came with the scythe to make people uncomfortable and the guards shifted uneasily.

"May as well humor him." The guard on the left said.

"Very well." The guard on the right turned on his com. "Mr. Stark a Danny Smith is here to see you-. Let him up?"

Danny smirked as they let him passed and before long he found himself outside of Tony's office where the man was waiting along with Pepper. "Danny!" Tony had a good natured smile. "What do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

As Danny brought the bug out, Tony winced while Pepper gave Tony a disapproving glare. "You mind explaining what this is about?" Danny asked angrily, trying to keep his eyes from turning red.

"Now I can explain." Tony put his hands up peacefully to calm the kid down.

"Start talking." Danny crossed his arms.

Tony gave Pepper a glance, but her look told him that he was on his own with this one, so he sighed. "I put it in there to send out a distress signal if someone attacks your Café." He explained. "Look, I consider you a friend and I want to make sure that you're safe, not that I doubt that you can take care of yourself."

It wasn't really a lie, just not the whole truth because if something did happen to Danny it would go off.

"…" Danny just tossed the bug back. "I don't need any protecting Tony." He said surprising the billionaire that he didn't call him Stark. "I just don't appreciate you putting stuff in my Café without my permission."

Tony sighed in surrender. "Fine, I won't do it again."

Danny nodded before looking at Pepper. "Nice to see you again, Miss Potts." He greeted before he left.

Tony smiled sheepishly as Pepper looked at him. "What? You know I was telling the truth."

"Tony, not everyone needs protecting." Pepper said as she left with Tony to sigh as he looked at the bug.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny sat down on the couch in his apartment as he watched a movie called Dead Teacher IV with a bowl of Popcorn considering that the last movie was interrupted.

It was at one of the most horrifying kills and it was one of Danny's favorites, when the teacher attacked the main characters little brother inside of an abandoned school, and the kid was killed by a metal pipe falling through the roof impaling him right from the head going all the way through the body, splitting him in half.

… Sure, it sounds pretty morbid but it had some awesome effects to make the kill very realistic.

'_Oh man that was just nasty._' Tucker's voice appeared in Danny's head and he winced remembering that the last time he saw this movie was with Sam and Tucker.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_**~Two Years Ago~**_

"Don't be such a baby Tucker." Sam said to him in a teasing tone.

Tucker huffed and turned away. "Just because you like that part doesn't mean we do."

"Uh actually, Tuck." Danny scratched the side of his face nervously. "That was my favorite part as well."

It was silent for a few seconds as Tucker looked at Danny in disbelief before he fell to his knees with his arms to the sky. "**NOOOOO!**" He moaned in horror.

Rolling her eyes, Sam smacked the back of Tucker's head. "Stop being so overdramatic."

"You converted him." Tucker said while pointing at Sam in mock horror as Danny tried not to laugh at their antics. "How could you!"

Sam smirked. "Oh yes, I converted Danny into liking this part in compared to yours, that was my evil plan all along."

Danny had enough as he fell on his back laughing and in a few moments Sam and Tucker joined in as well.

As they turned their attention back to the movie, Tucker spoke up again. "Do you guys think we'll always be together like this?"

"Where did that come from?" Danny asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"I mean…" Tucker looked down feeling his face go red in embarrassment. "We've known each other since Day Care, but will we always be together?"

Sam looked down as she thought about that. "I don't think so."

"But isn't that what growing up is all about?" Danny asked trying to ease their worries. "After all it doesn't matter how much we see each other," Sam and Tucker looked at him in horror as he said that. "What matters is how much we think about each other."

"You're right." Sam said with a smile before she frowned. "When did you get so smart?"

Danny faked looking insulted. "Just because I'm a C-Student doesn't mean I'm an idiot."

Tucker coughed trying to hide a laugh. "What about that time you fought Desiree and it took you four days to think about wishing her into the Thermos?" He asked oh-so-innocently.

"… Uh, I plead the fifth?" Danny asked weakly causing them to laugh again.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

That was one of the most treasured memories that Danny had with his friends, mostly because they weren't fighting rogue ghosts at the time.

'_Sam… Tucker… Mom… Dad… Jazz._' Danny felt tears slide down his face as he thought about them. '_I-I'm sorry I couldn't save you guys._'

The phone rang, cutting into his thoughts so he sighed and picked it up. "Smith's Residence-."

"_Daniel-…_"

Danny narrowed his eyes as they shone blood red again. "You have some nerve Plasmius." He snarled in barely suppressed rage. "After what you pulled, you are lucky that I'm not going after you-."

"_I wasn't myself._" Vlad tried to explain. "_The Beyonder's power-._"

"No, you were yourself." Danny cut him off his eyes changing red in his human form. "It was just like you to make a deal with a deity and think you could control it! You destroyed Amity Park, framed me for it and I can't prove otherwise."

As Danny slammed the phone down he ripped it off the wall and threw it, causing it to shatter.

"I can't believe him." Danny said as he blasted the residue pieces with his ecto beams before he closed his eyes to calm down. "I need to sleep."

With that Danny popped a sleeping pill to force himself to go to sleep.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Hello?" Danny called out as he looked around, he was in New York but it was abandoned.

"It is time." Danny spun around to see a dark horse with bat-like wings, but no rider. "He is awakening."

"Fright Knight?" Danny asked knowing the horse was his steed and the voice was just as dark. "Where are you?"

"He will come for you." The voice said as a flash of light came up showing the Avengers fighting a shadow but one by one they fell. "No force on Earth or any of the ten realms can stop him."

Danny took a step back as a green, skeleton like hand shot from the ground and grabbed his leg, before more did and pretty soon he was being dragged into the Earth itself.

"Let me go!" Danny struggled, trying to tap into his Ghost Powers but he felt a sword go through his shoulder with blood dripping through the wound before seeing a Ghost Yeti like Frostbite, except without the ice arm and wearing a red sash.

"You must face this head-on." He said in the same voice that was talking and Danny noticed an extremely small difference between his voice and Fright Knights. "For if you fall, all is lost."

Danny narrowed his eyes as his vision swam but he figured out who this was. "T-Tundra?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"**NOOOOOOOOO!**" Danny screamed as he shot up with pain flaring in his shoulder before he got out of bed, only to fall to his knees and he slowly got to the bathroom where he retched in the toilet.

Leaning back with sweat dripping from his face Danny tried to remember the dream but it was making him sick just thinking about it. '_Stop._' Danny mentally told himself. '_It was just a dream, for crying out loud I don't even know what color Tundra's sash was._'

Shaking his head, Danny looked at the clock to see that it was Eight forty-five, so he changed forms and left a duplicate to open the Café, before making it to the Mansion where he saw Hulk and Pepper waiting.

Ten minutes passed as Reaper forgot about the dream before Pepper looked at her watch. "Well, thank you for being on time." She said looking at Hulk and Reaper. "Unlike the others."

A woman walking a dog passed them, but as the dog looked at them, Hulk glared causing the dog to run off in a panic.

"How the hell is Iron Man late to his own meeting?" Reaper asked Pepper in confusion.

"It happens." Pepper said sheepishly as Hulk growled in annoyance.

"Ho Reaper, Miss Potts and Hulk!" Thor flew down with a smile as he walked up to his fellow Avengers and placed a hand on each of their shoulders. "Tis good to see you again, are you ready for the upcoming battles?"

In response to the question, Hulk swatted the hand away. "You ready to get a watch?" He snarled out making Thor narrow his eyes.

"What took so long?" Reaper asked in annoyance. "I hope that you and Iron Man aren't plotting to annoy us by being late."

"I was on patrol and I am sad to admit that I lost track of time." Thor confessed making Reaper nod before Wasp flew in front of them in her miniature form.

"We're here! Sorry we're late." Wasp apologized as Ant-Man changed to his normal size. "I had to tear Hank away from his lab."

"It was an important experiment." Ant-Man explained as he finished growing.

"Friend Pym, I did not see you there." Thor greeted as Wasp landed on his head. "I expected you to be Giant."

Ant-Man blinked in confusion "Really? Why?"

"Thy giant self seems more useful." Thor admitted bluntly.

"His small size was also useful." Reaper told the Thunder God. "Especially with gaining the upper hand on the bad guys."

Thor agreed with him on that one while Ant-Man looked a bit put off at how he was using his powers when he didn't like violence. "Well-." He was cut off by Hulk whose patience was at an end.

"**WHERE'S STARK?!**"

That was when they heard Iron Man flying down. "Geez, he's like Beetlejuice." Reaper muttered under his breath. "Say his name three times and he appears."

"Sorry, sorry everyone!" Iron Man landed quickly. "I got caught up in a meeting." At Pepper's glare he chuckled. "Uh, actually I missed that meeting too."

'_Really?_' Reaper thought with his eye twitching.

"Anyways, thanks for coming." Iron Man took his helmet off. "And welcome to Avenger's Mansion, where-."

He was cut off by Hulk who smashed the gates open and walked through.

"… You know, that was really rude." Iron Man said in anger.

"Considering how patient he was when you guys were late, I'm amazed that was all he did." Reaper remarked as he walked after Hulk. "Plus, you're rude most of the time as well Iron Man."

"Oh yeah, how?" Iron Man asked with a smirk.

Reaper pretended to think about it. "How about that time Whiplash attacked and I was about to intervene when you shot through a Danny's Café door to fight her?"

Iron Man sheepishly smiled at the reminder before it vanished. '_Wait, how did he know Danny's name?_' He thought curiously, once again thinking that they knew each other somehow.

Unaware of his slipup, Reaper walked inside as Thor pressed a finger against a piece of tech on the wall. "_Hello Thor Odinson, may I offer you a drink?_"

Thor took a step back in shock. "What manner of palace is this?" He asked in awe.

"This was a museum for the Maria Stark Foundation." Iron Man explained. "My mother's home, I've had it upgraded since the Breakout, thought this place could be our headquarters."

"Swanky." Wasp said as she flew upwards.

"A mansion for a headquarters?" Reaper asked in disbelief.

"What's wrong with it?" Iron Man asked the teen.

Reaper just shook his head. "Forget it."

Taking what he said in stride, Iron Man continued the tour. "The Mansion is run by Jarvis, my personal Artificial Intelligence, anything you need Jarvis will provide, say hi Jarvis."

"_Indeed!_" Jarvis answered.

In a few minutes they were in the kitchen, "We've got a full kitchen with a chef on call." Hulk was already in the fridge stuffing his face but then they were exploring more, "There are twelve bedrooms with maid service, laundry service and room service." Thor was already lying on a bed.

They continued the tour, "A theatre slash lounge" Wasp turned on a TV in excitement, "Satellite TV and Movies, every form of Video entertainment on the planet."

"Are you serious Stark?" Hank asked in disbelief, "This is what you've spent a week preparing?"

Tony chuckled, "Uh no, I haven't gotten to the good stuff yet." Pepper walked forward with five cards with an A on them, "You're going to need these."

"Cards?" Reaper asked with a raised eyebrow as he looked at his closely. "Why would we need cards?"

"These ID cards are linked to the Stark Satellite Network, they'll keep up in audio and video communication everywhere in the world and they'll also give you full access to the mansion."

Pepper handed one to Hulk while Reaper looked at it lost.

'_How does this work?_'

Pepper saw his look, "I can show you how it works." She said but Hulk thought she was talking to him.

"You think I can't figure it out?" Hulk snarled angrily.

"Uh Hulk, she was talking to me." Reaper tried to say but Thor walked up to Hulk.

"It would be wise to treat the lady with respect." He said.

"Which lady do you mean Blondie?" Hulk asked with a smirk.

Tony defused the situation by opening a secret door on the fireplace, "Nifty!" Wasp said as she flew down there."

As the elevator went down Tony smiled, "And voila the sublevels!" They came out in a lab, "The Mansion has a beyond the state science lab, space for Hanks modular lab as well as my armory."

Hank looked at the lab as if he was already imagining the experiments he has planned to do in here.

Then they came to a thing of water, "Wow, big pool." Wasp said as she saw it.

"Actually the pool's on the roof." Tony said as the water split apart showing a jet, "This is a fully functional hangar with two prototype high-speed aerial shuttles, the Quinjets!" Weapons came out of it, as everyone looked at it in amazement, "Weapons, shield and an air speed of Mach 8… For those of us that can't fly." Hulk and Hank gave him a look, "It can go into space too…Then there's the training room."

"What like a gym?" Wasp interested.

Tony smirked. "Well kind of."

'_He has been busy._' Reaper admitted as he flew around the obstacles in the Training room while mounted guns shot energy from the wall right at him. '_It's harder to dodge these then one would think._'

Wasp was dodging the beams with him before missiles were shot as Reaper blasted them down with his cryokinesis. "Nice." Wasp complimented on the power.

Reaper gave a nod before he saw Hank in his Giant Man form, being assaulted by robotic tentacles, but he shrunk to get out of it, while Thor was using Mjolnir to fly around spinning obstacles.

Iron Man himself was shooting his Repulsors at random targets that popped up, not missing a single one.

'_He has to be cheating with his targeting._' Reaper thought with a chuckle, knowing that he probably had a HUD inside of that armor.

Then part of a wall shot through nearly killing them and they looked down to see Hulk looking at Iron Man. "Best you got Tin Man?"

"It's self-repairing, thanks for asking." Iron Man said sarcastically before he smirked behind his helmet. "And that was only level one of ten."

"Say what?!" Reaper asked in shock at hearing that.

Pepper opened one last door, "Ooh!" Wasp said as she saw it.

"And this is the assembly hall." Tony explained proudly.

"All the money you've thrown into this is very impressive Tony." Hank remarked giving Tony a look, "Were you bored? Are we your new pet project? Why are we here?"

"Good question, I'm kind of angry but that's okay." Everyone gathered around the table except for Hulk who had his back against the wall.

"Jarvis bring up the most wanted list." Tony said. With that the table lit up and faces appeared on the screen, "Seventy four super villains escaped on the day of the breakout, Graviton is being held by SHIELD and we've got Mandrill, while Reaper caught Beetle with two other heroes but we've got more work to do."

"When don't we?" Reaper asked sarcastically.

"Some of these criminals are formidable." Thor admitted as he cupped his chin, while Reaper looked over to see Wasp wave at Hulk, but when he didn't change his expression she made some faces making Reaper want to chuckle. "The Wrecker and his crew have weapons of unearthly might."

"If we do recapture these guys where would we put them?" Hank asked. "The Big House is destroyed, The Vault is destroyed! Not to mention we haven't heard anything from the Cube."

"I'm working with a colleague on that now Reed Richards actually proposed a prison outside of this dimension, in a place called the Negative Zone." Tony explained. "Jim Power has also agreed to it since he studies the physics of other dimensions."

"Too much talking." Hulk grunted out. "We should just go get these guys."

"We don't even know what caused the Breakout in the first place." Hank protested.

"I agree." Reaper said looking at them. "It's too much of a coincidence that all four, two of them being on the other side of the world, lost power at the exact same time. What caused it and why?"

"We can add that to the look into list." Tony said agreeing with their logic. "But these guys are too much of a danger to be left unchecked."

Wasp yawned, "You know maybe we should call it a day and concentrate on beating up the bad guys tomorrow?" She suggested.

"At least one of you knows what they're doing." Hulk went to walk off but Thor glared at him.

"I've had about enough of you creature!" He stomped towards Hulk holding Mjolnir, ready to strike. "Your insults end here!"

Hulk got in his face, "You want to go Goldilocks? Let's go!" He cracked his knuckles as the tension in the room caused everyone to step back except for Tony.

"Whoa! Okay, how about instead of going we find a way to actually get along! Since you two are the only ones staying at the Mansion full time I would appreciate it if you didn't level the place on Day One."

Hulk snorted and stormed off. "Wow." Wasp whispered to Hank. "He's going to be fun."

"I'm out of here." Reaper told them. "Call me if something does come up." With that he teleported outside of the mansion where he flew.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny yawned as he served another drink, since Tony Stark and Thor both came here he's been getting a lot more business than usual. '_Maybe I should try to hire someone?_' Danny thought tiredly before shaking his head. '_Nah, I can't risk it._'

He heard the bell ring again as his Ghost Sense went off but it was green again before a blonde woman wearing a green sweater and sweatpants entered. "Welcome to the Spectral Café, how may I help you?" Danny asked with another yawn.

"Feeling tired Avenger?" The woman asked in a whisper making Danny's mouth shut as his eyes narrow suspiciously.

Looking around, Danny saw that no one was paying attention. "Who are you?"

"You may call me Amora the Enchantress, Mortal."

"Mortal? You're an Asgardian aren't you?" Danny asked, knowing from when he did talk to Thor or hear him talk, that whenever someone said something like that, then either they're crazy or their an Asgardian, and the fact that she knows he's an Avenger told him that the second option was more likely.

Amora chuckled as she a drink appeared in her hands. "You are a smart one." She complimented as she took a drink. "No wonder it took a while to find you."

"So you followed me this morning?" Danny realized when he remembered feeling like he was being followed.

"Yes and I am here with an offer." Amora said with a smirk. "From Lord Loki."

'_Loki? He's the Norse God of Mischief._' Danny thought to himself knowing some Norse Mythology, but he only glanced at it when he had to study it for a test before the whole destruction of Amity Park. "And what does a God want with me?" He asked thinking about how Beyonder helped Plasmius frame him.

"He knows who you really are Halfa." Amora said calmly causing Danny's muscles to seize up. "And he can help bring your loved ones back to life."

"What?" Danny asked in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Five lives right?" Amora asked with a smirk. "Well to give a life one must be taken in return."

'_Five? What-?_' Danny's eyes widened as he realized what was going on. "You want me to kill the Avengers." He was sorely tempted to blast her out of the Café, but there were too many people here.

"No." Amora said making Danny blink in confusion. "We're just asking that you don't interfere and you will be rewarded with your family."

Danny was going to tell her to shove it when someone snapped a finger in front of him. "Anyone home?"

Blinking, Danny looked over to see Alex Power with a black haired girl that wore a pale green flannel. "What?"

"You've been staring into space for five minutes." Alex explained looking concerned. "Are you feeling okay?"

Danny looked back over to where he saw Amora only to see her gone. "Y-Yeah." Danny hesitantly said. "Just a long day."

Alex still looked concerned before he shook his head. "Oh, this is Caitlin, Caitlin this is Danny."

"Nice to meet you." Caitlin politely said.

Danny gave a nod. "So what can I get for you?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hulk was lying on his bed looking at the ceiling when he heard a voice. "This is exactly where they want you Hulk." Looking in a nearby mirror, Hulk saw Bruce with a light yellow glint in his eyes. "This is your prison now, get used to it."

On hearing that, Hulk was sorely tempted to shatter the mirror to pieces but deep within Hulks mind the real Bruce called out, "**NO!** Hulk it's not me! Don't listen to him!" But Hulk couldn't hear him.

Hulk stormed out of his room before the Bruce in the mirror turned into a blonde woman in a green outfit smirking at what she did.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hank was working on a robot while Wasp was talking, "You never listen to me! I can't believe that you don't think this is cool!"

Hank was surprised at the sudden outburst. "What? Oh, I think this is really cool! The modifications I made to the AI is very exciting."

Wasp sighed in disappointment. "No not stupid Ultron, the Avengers, we're superheroes now!"

Hank shook his head, "I'm a scientist-."

"With superpowers on a Superhero team!"

Hank got up carrying the Ultron head, "Look I applaud the idea of it but just because Iron Man says we're a team doesn't make it so." He looked at Wasp, "We're six strangers, it takes time to form a team… It takes trust."

Wasp sat down, "I wonder where Thor slept before now does he even sleep? The Hulk probably slept wherever he wanted to… Then there's Reaper a teenager with an attitude problem, what about his family?" Then she smiled, "I'm moving into the Mansion!"

Now Hank was surprised, "What? You have a penthouse apartment in the city, you don't have to-." Wasp flew up to him.

"Firemen sleep in the Firehouse!" She took off leaving Hank dumbfounded before he looked at the Ultron head.

"She's very excited." He said weakly.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Tony was looking at Fury before he turned to Pepper, "I don't remember him on the schedule."

"He's Nick Fury, he wanted a meeting." Pepper explained. "What was I supposed to do?"

"Let me guess… SHIELD wants weapons, you need to recruit Iron Man and you need my help." Tony asked snidely.

Fury smiled, "Not this time, this time I came to help you because believe it or not I want your little Avengers Project to succeed."

Tony looked at him with wide eyes on hearing that while he vaguely wondered if the apocalypse was happening outside.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Thor was sitting in front of the Fireplace thinking about what to do when Jarvis spoke up, "_Pardon me sir. There would appear to be something wrong._"

Thor looked up, "What be thy concern ethereal voice?" He asked.

"_I have no evidence of this but I believe that the Mansions systems are being tampered with, I believe that there is an intruder._" Thor thought about that as Hulk walked by and he gave one last attempt at being friendly.

"Come Hulk, let us patrol the grounds, the house believe that we have been infiltrated, perhaps if we are lucky we will find battle tonight!"

Hulk thought about it but Banners voice echoed in his head, "Listen to him mock you he thinks you're a monster, he will turn on you and attack you."

Hulk got into Thor's face, "I do not talk, I smash and if you talk to me again I will smash you too!"

Thor was on the end of his patience, "If you wish to test your mettle against an Asgardian, I am happy to oblige." Hulk clenched his fist as Thor clenched Mjolnir.

Hulk grunted, "I don't need this, I don't need anyone! Tell the others I quit!" Hulk stormed out.

Thor didn't bat an eye, "Good riddance."

"_Incoming call from Pepper Potts._" The screen turned on to show Pepper.

"Jarvis just told me that the Hulk left, Thor you have to bring him back." She said confusing Thor.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because he's our responsibility and with the mood he's in he's liable to tear down this entire city so please go get him." With that the call ended and Thor begrudgingly left to go get Hulk.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hulk was walking through the streets as people were running from him screaming before Thor came down, "You are to come back to Avengers Mansion with me Hulk!"

"Move." Hulk went to walk past him but Thor grabbed his arm.

"Twas not a request." Hulk roared and punched him into a building.

Thor got out of the building before he smirked at the prospect of the fight.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

As the day passed on Danny found himself thinking more on this 'Amora's' offer and he would be lying if he said that he didn't consider it. The prospect of seeing his family again made him want to but he shook his head.

'_If I did this then they would be disappointed in me._' Danny thought to himself. '_Plus they're at rest and I already grieved enough._'

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Officially SHIELD tolerates Superheroes but just them. A team of super powered vigilantes rounding up criminals makes a lot of people uneasy." Fury explained, "I believe in what you're doing Tony, I believe that the Avengers are important and behind the scenes I'll do whatever I can to help you."

Tony thought about that, "Wow I almost believe you," He leaned forward, "You'll help us when you're not manipulating us."

Fury chuckled, "You take the good with the bad."

Pepper came in, "Tony we've got a big… Green problem!"

Tony looked at Fury, "It's your team hero, deal with it."

Tony pushed a button on his computer, "Avengers Assemble!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hank was working on Ultron when his card went off, "Avengers Assemble!" He took his goggles off to look at the card curiously.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Wasp was flying through the streets, "Avengers Assemble!" Looking at her card, she took off towards the disturbance.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny just closed up and was about to go to bed when the card in his pocket went off. "Avengers Assemble."

Narrowing his eyes, Danny focused as the familiar rings of light washed over him before he took off.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hulk and Thor were going at it, as Thor smacked Hulk in the face with Mjolnir three times, sending Hulk crashing right into a statue. Hulk lunged at Thor smashing through a few trees and was about to smash Thor into the dirt when Wasp flew up.

"Hulk stop!" She ordered, "Why are you doing this? You need to calm down because we're not attacking you!" As she said that Thor punched Hulk back, "Well I guess Thor is."

Hulk came walking up, but Iron Man flew down and tried to stop him, "Hulk. **HULK!** Stop this you have to listen-."

Jarvis interrupted, "_Alert! Unknown energy detected._"

"Hulk, wait! You've got something-!" Hulk grabbed Iron Man and slammed him into the ground.

"Hulk no!" Wasp was shooting her stingers at him making him back up as Iron Man got up.

"There's some kind of weird energy around the Hulk." He looked at Thor before realizing something, "Thor it's similar to the energy your hammer gives off."

Thor realized what was going on, "Tis Dark Magic, the Hulk has been enchanted!"

As he said that Hulk roared and charged at the Avengers only for Giant Man to put a fist around Hulk, "I'm guessing this isn't a team trust building exercise." He joked before Hulk flipped him over.

Reaper teleported between Hulk and the Avengers. "Hulk, calm down." He said coldly, but Hulk went to sucker punch him, so Reaper turned intangible for it to go through him. "Thor." Reaper called out, getting the Asgardian's attention. "Do you know someone named Amora?"

"Verily." Thor answered with his eyes narrowed. "Why does thou ask?"

"She tried to manipulate me earlier." Reaper answered as Hulk roared.

"Worry about that later." Iron Man said as he blasted Hulk back. "We need to knock some sense into him."

'_I could probably do that by overshadowing him-._' Reaper thought before he felt something messing with his head and he turned to see at least four of Plasmius, so he hurled his scythe at Iron Man.

"Reaper?!" Iron Man barely dodged the scythe. "What the hell?!"

Thor saw Reaper's eyes glow a reddish, yellow color. "He has been enchanted just like the Hulk."

"What do we do?" Wasp shot her stingers at Reaper as he shot an ice beam at them. "They're not in their right minds."

"Hank, Janet you two handle Reaper." Iron Man ordered as he activated his thrusters. "Thor, you're with me on Hulk duty!"

Hank ran at Reaper before becoming Ant-Man and he pressed the side of his helmet as Ants came out to cover the teen half ghost. "Reaper, we're your friends." Hank tried to get out as Reaper was trying to get the ants off.

"You're no friend of mine Plasmius!" Reaper snarled as his scythe appeared in his hand again. "After what you did you'll be lucky to leave here with your head intact!"

"Plasmius?" Hank had to duck to avoid getting decapitated.

"**NO!**" Wasp shot at Reaper causing him to wince at the stings but he was confused because this didn't feel like an ecto blast. "Reaper, it's us! You're being controlled!"

"S-Shut up!" Reaper grabbed the side of his head in confusion. "I refuse to be manipulated by you again!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"**HAVE AT THEE!**" Thor roared as he brought Mjolnir down on Hulk sending him to his knees before Iron Man tackled the green giant down. "Is this all thou has?"

Hulk's eyes narrowed as he lunged, tackling Thor into a tree, but Iron Man intervened. "Jarvis, full power to Unibeam!"

"_Very well, sir!_"

Turning around, Hulk was blasted in the face by the beam of pure energy that erupted from Iron Man's Ark Reactor.

After a few tense seconds, Iron Man approached the crater that was made, only for Hulk's hand to shoot out and grab him by his waist. "This is bad!" Iron Man muttered as Hulk slammed him face first into a rock.

"**HULK SMASH TIN MAN!**"

"**FOR MIDGARD!**" Thor's hammer slammed right into Hulk's chin, causing him stumble as he tried to right himself before Thor shot lightning at Hulk, making him scream in pain but those screams of pain became roars of anger.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Hold still!" Reaper was swinging his scythe like crazy; each swing more accurate than the last, so Hank decided to shrink down to his Ant-Man size to escape being killed and he punched Reaper in the face while he was shrunk.

'_This is getting us nowhere_.' Hank thought as Wasp stung Reaper a few more times. '_We need to snap Reaper out of this as well as Hulk, but how?_'

Then he got the idea. "Jan!"

Wasp stung Reaper once more before flying back to Hank. "What?"

"I need you to fly through Reaper's ear and zap a certain spot in his brain." Hank explained. "It will hurt him, but it may just snap him right out of this."

"On it." Jan shot off at Reaper as Hank turned back to his normal size.

'_Now for the hard part._' Hank thought as Reaper came at him. '_Being the distraction._'

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"**RAAAAGHHH!**" Hulk snagged Thor by his cape before spinning him into the air to slam into Iron Man causing them to slide on the ground.

"This is getting us nowhere." Iron Man muttered as Hulk leapt but Thor threw Mjolnir as Hulk caught it but the hammer's magic caused him to land on his back.

Hulk pulled on Mjolnir as he was unable to pick it up, so he turned his back on Iron Man and Thor trying in vain to lift the hammer but Thor held out his hand causing Mjolnir to fly into his hand and he slammed it onto the ground blasting Hulk back.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"This is just nasty." Wasp muttered as she crawled through the ear hole trying to avoid ear wax until she made it to the brain. "Okay, I really hope that Reaper doesn't hate me for this."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Shrinking down, Hank dodged another scythe swing but Reaper learned from last time as he shot ice on the ground making the scientist slip and fall.

Lifting his foot up to stomp on the downed hero, Reaper's eyes widened as he felt a sharp pain in his head causing him to fall to his knees as the yellow light died in his eyes.

"Son of a bitch." Reaper muttered as Wasp flew out of his ear shaking the wax off her wings. "I feel as if Technus tried to fry my brain again."

"Sorry Reaper, but we needed to snap you out of the mind control you were in." Hank explained as he changed back to normal size.

Reaper's eye twitched as he heard that but he sighed. "I call dibs on hitting the person who messed with my head to begin with."

"**HULK SMASH!**" They all spun around to see Thor fly into Hank knocking him down as Iron Man used his thrusters to land near them.

"You do have a plan right Iron Man?" Reaper asked as Hulk snarled and stomped towards them.

"Not really." Iron Man confessed before he started. "Wait, how did you get out of your mind control?"

"Wasp stung my mind, literally." Reaper looked at Wasp. "You think you can get Hulk the same way?"

"I can try-." Wasp started to say but Hulk clapped his hands, the force of the clap knocking them off their feet as Reaper slammed into a tree, his arm being dislocated.

"Damnit! Not again!" Reaper cried out since this was the same arm as last time.

Iron Man flew at Hulk but the green giant clotheslined him before landing right next to Hank ready to stomp him but he punched Hulk back using his Ant-Man strength.

Hulk righted himself as Hank shook his hand in pain but he looked up only to be backhanded by Hulk. "**HULK IS STRONGEST THERE IS!**"

Mjolnir came out of nowhere, slamming into Hulk's face and Reaper swore that he saw a tooth go flying, but Hulk got up and spat out blood before rushing at Thor and as their blows connected, power erupted around them.

"**THIS IS GETTING OUT OF HAND!**" Reaper shouted as he struggled not to be blown back.

"**YOU THINK?!**" Wasp asked in disbelief, hanging onto Reaper's cloak so she wouldn't be blown back.

'_Screw this!_' Reaper flew forward and turned intangible going into Hulk's body.

"What just happened?" Iron Man asked seeing Reaper disappear.

"Wish I could tell you." Hank muttered as he got up thinking he cracked a rib or two. '_Considering we're fighting Hulk I would be lucky._'

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"So, this is Hulk's mind?" Reaper looked around trying to find a way to free Hulk as he saw images around him. "I'm not going to disturb his memories but I need to do something."

"Reaper?" Turning around, Reaper saw a man in a blue hoodie and brown hair with a five 'o'clock shadow. "How are you here?"

"Uh, who are you?" Reaper asked thinking that this man was the cause but he shook that thought away as the man was chained up.

"I'm Bruce Banner." Bruce introduced himself. "Something is controlling the Hulk and I can't get to him."

"Got it." Reaper focused and froze the chains. "So you're Hulk?"

"No." Bruce said, wincing as he felt the cold. "Hulk and I are two separate people but without him I wouldn't be alive and vice versa. Now how are you here?"

"Well, I have the ability to take over people's bodies, but I don't like using it." Reaper admitted. "I hate the thought of taking their free will away so I rarely use this power. I'm only using it now because none of us can beat the Hulk and I don't want to fight a friend."

Bruce looked shocked. "You consider the Hulk a friend?" He asked, disbelief lacing his voice.

"Let's just say that I know what it's like to be feared for what you can do." Reaper said while thinking. '_Plus, I can relate to having a form of Government after me._'

By that point he finished freezing the chains and broke them.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hulk shook his head as Reaper exited his body before seeing the destruction around him along with everyone tired.

Hank looked weary with some tears in his costume, one of Wasp's wings were bent, Iron Man's armor was dented and banged up, Thor had some blood dripping from his mouth and Reaper's arm was limp.

Taking this all in, Hulk leapt away from the field as everyone struggled to stay up. "That went well." Iron Man joked to lighten the tension. "Is everyone ok-AGH!" He screamed as an Axe came and slammed into his armor draining his energy and everyone spun around to see Amora and a bald guy with an axe.

"The Avengers? How unimpressive." Amora remarked as she walked up, "You better hope that someone more capable chooses to avenge you."

Thor was blasted back and some weird energy went around Thor's hammer making it impossible for him to pick it up.

"Great not this again." Reaper muttered as he brandished his Scythe lunging to help Iron Man before the bald man grabbed him and threw him into the ground and Reaper had to bit his lip to keep from crying out as his dislocated arm was feeling worse.

"Jarvis, raise the shields!" Iron Man ordered.

"_Impossible sir the Armor is in critical condition and is losing power._" Jarvis responded.

"How dare you attack us Enchantress!" Snarled Thor, "Why have you come here?"

"Wait, wait, wait." Iron Man muttered as he remained trapped in his armor. "You know these people Thor?"

"Aye." Thor answered as he clenched his fists. "The Enchantress and her Executioner, they are Asgardian's, why have you come here Amora?"

"Oh you love Midgard so much Thunderer, we thought that we could come and see what all the fuss is about." Amora shot at the Avengers.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hulk landed in an alley and sat against the wall thinking, "You have to go back!" Bruce told him, "Someone has been manipulating you, they wanted you to fight the Avengers! You have to go back and make sure they're okay."

Hulk looked at Bruce, "Everything you've said about me is true. I am a monster." He said with sorrow showing.

Bruce shook his head, "It's only true if you let it be! Walk away now and it will be."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Oh this is going to hurt." Iron Man muttered as the Executioner raised his Axe but Wasp came in to zap him while Reaper jump kicked him into the dirt.

Hank came in to knock him down as Giant Man, but Executioner moved out of the way of his fists each time, before swinging the axe the force of it knocked Hank Man down to normal size and he was out, before Reaper came in with his Scythe and he was matching Executioner blow for blow while Wasp flew towards Iron Man.

"You're good." Reaper admitted as he kept the Executioner at bay. "But I'm better."

"Oh you think so?" Executioner asked smugly.

"Iron Man." Wasp flew to the armored avenger. ""Iron Man, now might be a good time for well something!" She said nervously.

"Armors losing energy faster than I can recharge it, so I can't move!" Amora used her magic to pull Wasp away and tie her up as well as Thor, before seeing Reaper winning against Executioner, so she blasted his back knocking him down and he struggled to get up before she put a foot down on his back forcing him to go into the dirt.

"This one first, his head will make a great trophy on my wall." She said with a smirk before bending over to whisper. "You had your chance to see your family and you ruined it."

"Shut it bitch." Reaper snarled out making Amora glare in new hatred as she increased the pressure on his back.

"Now Executioner." Amora ordered and the Executioner raised his Axe to cut off Reapers head when there was a loud crash and Hulk crashed into Executioner knocking Amora off her feet so her spells were canceled allowing Thor to call his Hammer to him and he summoned lightning, "I do not fear your lightning Odinson!" Amora snarled. "Your magic is nothing against mine!"

Thor smirked, "You were not my target witch!" As he said that a newly charged Iron Man stood up.

"_Armor energy reserves are at 214%!_" Jarvis said.

Iron Man blasted Executioner, "Take them down!"

Wasp shot at Amora who put a shield up to deflect her shots while Reaper teleported behind her and punched her back, "That was for trying to put my head on your wall."

She rolled out of the way as Thor came down with his hammer while Hulk punched Executioner's Axe pushing him back a bit.

Wasp came to help Hulk by shooting at Executioner, who's Axe was glowing blue as he slammed it into the ground causing ice to appear freezing Hulk so he came and smacked Hulk back.

Thor kept breaking Amora's shields before she blasted him back and he knocked into Hank, who just woke up knocking them both into the lake causing Reaper to wince at Hank's bad luck tonight, as Iron Man shot his energy beams at Amora she kept teleporting before Reaper kicked her feet out from underneath her.

"That's my trick!" He said as one of Iron Man's energy blast shot at her knocking her back.

Wasp kept shooting at Executioner and he looked to his left as he heard loud footsteps to meet Hulks fist sending him flying.

Then Hulk's eyes were glowing yellow as Amora was holding off Iron Man's attacks, "Destroy them all, my creature."

Hulk took a step forward before he shook his head, "No one controls the Hulk!" He roared as he slammed his fists into the ground knocking Amora back before Thor threw his hammer and Iron Man shot another energy beam blasting her and she was out.

Reaper approached Amora with Iron Man and Thor before Wasp called out. "Look out!" Spinning around Executioner appeared out of nowhere, knocking them away before he grabbed Amora and teleported away.

When she was gone Reaper looked to see Wasp helping a limping Hank who had a few bruises on his face, "Ouch." He muttered.

"Does someone want to explain what that was all about?" Hank asked in pain.

"Old enemies from Asgard." Thor explained. "The Enchantress has found joy in causing me pain."

"No kidding." Muttered Reaper.

Then Thor approached Hulk, "You have won the day Friend Hulk!" He put a hand on Hulks shoulder, "Truly thou are a warrior to be reckoned with for few can resist the Enchantresses charm."

"Nothing's changed," Hulk growled, knocking Thor's hand away. "You all thought I was a savage monster and you were going to take me down. You're no different than Ross and SHIELD, except they're honest about it."

As he went to walk off Wasp tried to talk to him, "Hulk come on, it's not like that."

"I'm done." With that Hulk leapt away and Iron Man sighed.

"Okay so not the most promising day to." With that they all headed back to the mansion except for Reaper who teleported.

On making it back to his apartment Reaper hissed in pain as he grabbed his arm, seeing it bruised up before he put a hand on it and clenched his teeth.

'_Three… Two… ONE!_' Reaper twisted his arm violently as he heard a loud pop and pain flooded through his arm as it was put back in the socket. "**GAH!**" He cried out in pain falling to his knees.

Breathing deeply, Reaper changed back to his human form and went to the bathroom to wash his face but he stopped when he saw a few bruises on his face. '_At least my healing is faster than normal persons._' He thought knowing that the bruise would be there for a few hours before it disappears so he just went to bed.

**To Be Continued…**

** Sheesh! This was a pain to type along with trying to make it more interesting rather than a reword of the episode with Danny just thrown in there but I hope that you liked it as well as a short cameo of Alex, the conversation between Amora and Danny. The Avengers actually interacting, and the meeting between Bruce Banner and Danny.**

** So I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and I have to say that I hope to do both the undercover arc with my own twist along with a Halloween special for this story soon. That's if I can get a good idea for it that is.**

**Oh and the Wasp stinging Reaper's brain was actually from the Ultimate Comics when they fought the Hulk the first time.**

**Anyways… REVIEW TIME!**

**NightMaster000: Thanks, the hardest characters to do were Johnny and Spidey because they're both unique in their own ways and I was worried that I messed them up, but I hope you will continue to enjoy this story!**

**KuriMaster13: Then I can't wait for the show!**

** TheWhiteTitan: Thanks and I hope that this chapter was good.**

** Newboy: Fury will shit bricks in anger most likely.**

** Umbra. Venator: Thanks!**

** Inviso-Al: Thanks!**

** DarkJoey: Nah, he wouldn't need the horse since he can fly but it was a cool idea.**

** All right! ULW is signing out!**


	9. Chapter 9: Undercover

_**Chapter 9: Undercover**_

Reaper stared at the Earth as he floated right in front of the moon… He has always wanted to be an Astronaut, ever since he was a little kid. The thoughts of going to other worlds and discovering what's out there always made him smile in anticipation.

It still does and he can go whenever he wants to since he doesn't need to breathe to live anymore. But right now looking at the Earth, he can see how fragile it is… How small it really is.

'_I better go back down._' Reaper thought as he flew back towards the Earth. '_School starts tomorrow._'

Flying back down, Reaper briefly wondered how Hulk was doing. It's been two weeks since the guy left the Avengers and even though the others want to find him, he feels that Hulk should be left alone until he chooses to come back.

Touching down to the rooftop of his Cafe, Reaper observed the streets below him while invisible, watching everyone doing their own things, it made him wonder what it was like to not have a care in the world again… There were times where he wished that he never got his powers.

He doesn't voice it though, just in case Desiree was within hearing range. But he just wants to be normal once again.

Changing to his human form he went inside only to stop when he saw someone sitting on his couch.

It was the same dark skinned man who Hank and Wasp were with when Graviton attacked. "W-Who are you?" Danny asked pretending not to know.

"Drop the act Reaper." Fury said getting up. "I came to ask for your help and before you say that you're not Reaper, don't."

Danny's eye twitched. "What do you want Fury?"

"A moment of your time." Fury told him before walking to his table and he put a tablet there as a hologram came up showing a man with dark hair. "This is Quentin Beck but he's commonly known as Mysterio."

Danny blinked when it showed an image of a man wearing a green suit with a purple cape and a fishbowl over his head. "Why a fishbowl?"

Fury ignored the question. "Beck escaped from the Vault and has remained off the grid for now but we're certain that he's infiltrated Midtown High School." He said causing Danny to narrow his eyes. "The Avengers would bring too much attention to this so I'm asking you since you'll be going there tomorrow."

"Why would he infiltrate a school?" Danny asked with doubt lacing his voice. "Wouldn't he have better things to do?"

"Do you remember Spider-Man?" Fury asked making Danny nod. "He is a student at Midtown and Beck suspects this."

"So it's revenge, just like the Beetle?" Danny sighed in annoyance. "You want me to find this guy, take him down without involving the Avengers?"

"That's the idea." Fury said with a nod.

"Alright, so who is Spider-Man anyways-?" Danny turned to see that Fury was gone causing him to look around. "So that's what that feels like."

Shaking his head Danny picked up the tablet and studied what Mysterio could do as well as the list of five suspects.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The next morning Danny found himself waiting in front of Midtown High School with his backpack on his shoulder while his Café was closed until the Afternoon. "I really hope that this will end better than my days at Casper High." Danny muttered under his breath as he walked through the front door.

Looking around Danny saw the Custodian working on one of the air vents and he spied the nametag.

'Gregory'

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Steven Gregory?" Danny muttered as he looked the guy up. "Just started this week and is mechanically adept."

'_Considering that this guy is good with mechanics he would make a suspect to be Mysterio._'

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Walking to his Locker he opened it to put his bag in there and closed it just in time to hear a familiar voice. "Hey Danny!" He turned to see Alex, Julie and Jack approaching him.

Forcing a smile on his face, Danny waved. "Sup?" He asked hoping that they didn't realize that his smile was faked.

"Oh nothing much." Jack said with a shrug. "Man, I hate being a new kid."

"You talk as if you've done it a ton of times." Danny said amused.

"We have." Alex answered gaining Danny's attention. "Our Dad's job had him move around all the time, this has to be the third time we moved to New York in six years."

"Wow that has to stink." Danny commented wondering how that would've felt.

"It does, but Dad promised that we'll be staying in New York for good this time." Julie said as she carried her books. "I want to believe him but he said that before."

"Well, I'm sure that he means it this time." Danny said inwardly not believing it but he didn't want to go into that conversation that much.

"So, what do you think of the Big Apple so far?" Jack asked curiously. "Pretty awesome right?"

"Sure, if you discount the daily attacks, thug violence and the crime on taxes, it would be paradise."

Alex nodded before he gave Danny a weird look. "… Crime on taxes?" He wasn't sure he wanted to know.

"Yeah, the taxes themselves are a crime." Danny told him with a straight face. "I swear they're increased to torture people."

"Nice." Jack said remembering how his parents reacted to them.

"So, what class do you have first Danny?" Julie asked him as Danny took his schedule out.

"Theater Arts." Danny answered as he looked at the name. '_Bart Evans, another suspect and since Mysterio loves to be dramatic and he was a special effects expert on movies this would fit his MO._'

Julie smiled. "With Mr. Evans?"

Danny blinked. "Yeah, how did you know?"

"I have that class first." Julie told him holding her schedule up. "I can show you where it's at if you want."

"Sure." Danny agreed so he wouldn't be walking aimlessly around the school.

"See you guys." Julie waved to her two brothers as she grabbed Danny's arm and took off with him.

"How long do you want to bet?" Jack asked Alex with a knowing smile.

"Jack, they could end up only being friends." Alex said sounding amused at his little brother's antics before he looked serious. "Although, I may have to have a talk with Danny if something does happen since Julie is still my little sister."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Hey, how do you know the way to Mr. Evan's class if this is your first day as well?" Danny asked curiously.

"My parents meet up with the teachers during the summer, so I take a tour of the school." Julie answered honestly. "They do that with my siblings as well, but it's still fun."

"I guess-." Danny turned to see a jock that bore a great resemblance to Dash Baxter pushing a brunette boy into a wall laughing. "Okay, this is just weird."

Julie looked over to scowl at what was happening. "How is this weird?" She asked while trying not to use her powers to speed over there and trip the guy without anyone seeing.

"Back home there was a jock that looked eerily like him, but his name was Dash." Danny explained.

"What's the matter, Puny Parker?" The Dash clone asked with a laugh. "Can't fight back?"

"Leave me alone, Flash!" Parker told him.

Now Danny was staring. "Both blondes, Dash and Flash?" He was shocked. "What is wrong with this picture?" But he walked over there. "Put him down."

Flash just gave him a glance. "Mind your own business nerd."

"Tch, pathetic." Danny told him with his arms crossed.

"What was that?" Flash asked in anger as he dropped Parker. "You got something you want to say?"

"Yeah, grow the hell up." Danny got in his face. "What are you four?"

"You're this close to being pounded." Flash cracked his knuckles.

"Oh now you're threatening me." Danny mocked in distaste. "Real original, you think that I'm scared of you? There are scarier things than a jock with a superiority complex in this world and you're only the bottom of the food chain."

Parker stared in shock as Flash looked like he wanted nothing more than to punch Danny out and he raised a fist to do so, when a teacher walked around the corner. "What's going on here?"

"Nothing." Flash lied with a smile but he frowned as he looked at Danny. "You're going to get it." He promised as he walked off.

"That was stupid." Julie told him but she was relieved that Danny stood up for the kid. "You already made yourself a target on your first day."

"So what?" Danny had his hands behind his head. "I'm not afraid of a monkey on steroids." Then he looked at Parker. "You alright?"

Parker nodded as he stood up. "Yeah, thanks." He said straightening his glasses before he held his hands out. "I'm Peter Parker."

"Daniel Smith." Danny shook his hands and he could tell that Peter was carefully controlling his strength. "But call me Danny." '_Some grip._'

"Nice to know." Peter thought while he was trying not to shiver. '_Man this guy has a cold body temperature._'

Then the bell rang at that moment. "Ah, I can't be late on the first day!" Peter panicked as he grabbed his stuff. "Nice meeting you!"

"Come on!" Julie grabbed Danny's arm. "We can't be late either."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Theater Arts was pretty interesting for the first day, Mr. Evans was pretty unique in showing how drama can be a good skill to learn and so far Danny was liking him, but he was too busy thinking if he was Mysterio or not.

"Now I know that it's the first day and all, but I have a project to assign to you." Mr. Evans said gaining many groans of disbelief from the class. "It's a partner project." He said making them perk up. "Your assignment is to write your own version of a play."

'_Now I remember why I hated school._' Danny thought before smirking at the thought of not going after the Box Ghost while working. '_But this time it might be enjoyable-._'

"Daniel Smith." Danny looked up to see that Mr. Evans was assigning partners. "You'll be working with Julie Powers."

'_… Well, at least it's someone I know._' He thought before looking at Julie and he could see that she already has an idea. "So what play?" He asked curiously.

Julie smiled before pulling out a book. "How about Macbeth?"

"Uh…" Danny hasn't read the book before. "Sure why not." He shrugged making a mental note to buy one.

'_How hard can it be?_'

_**~Two Hours later~**_

Danny groaned in the library. '_Pretty freaking hard!_'

He only read four chapters of this thing and he has a headache from the old English, how they talked and trying to memorize the characters.

It was during one of the class breaks and Danny was wondering how he would get this done, before he remembered a different reason on why he was in the school. '_You know what? Screw this!_' He checked the book out and got to the bathroom where he shifted forms after making sure he was alone, so he could fly around the school invisibly.

'_I just have to find an oversized Fishbowl._' He thought as he looked around trying to find a clue and he saw the custodian looking suspicious as he walked to the School Basement, so Danny followed him and he saw him getting a purple cape out.

'_Found him._' Reaper was about to reveal himself when he saw Gregory turn on a camera.

"Hello my name is Steven Gregory and I'm not who I am!" Reaper was confused because he was practically confessing on camera, "I am America's Top Dancer!" Immediately the stereo went off.

"_**I FEEL GOOD!**_" Now Reaper's eye was twitching as he watched the Custodian dance.

'_What… The… Fuck?_' Reaper thought as he felt the urge to either laugh or look disturbed. '_This is so wrong on so many levels._'

With that he left before the guy could catch him.

Then the bell went off causing Reaper to groan since he now had to go to yet another class and it was Science with Halt Stone.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

When he walked in there was only one seat empty and it was next to a familiar face who was talking to a red head girl with green eyes. "Hey Peter." Danny greeted coolly as he sat down in the seat.

"Oh hey Danny." Peter said with a smile. "MJ this is Danny the guy I was telling you about, Danny this is MJ my girlfriend."

"Nice to meet you." MJ said with a smile.

Danny nodded to show he agreed before Mr. Stone walked in and Peter stiffened as if something was wrong, causing Danny to look over. "You alright?"

"Uh yeah." Peter lied weakly. "Just needed to make sure I was listening." '_Seriously? This is the best I can come up with?_' Peter thought mentally shaking his head. '_Total weak sauce._'

Danny looked away as MJ whispered. "Your Spider-Sense?" But they didn't know that Danny had a form of enhanced hearing and it took all of his self-control to not flinch.

'_Spider-Sense?_' He thought back to when he met Spider-Man.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Welcome to the hero life." Spider-Man said looking around. "It's always hard to chase flying enemies-." He stiffened up. "Spider-Sense!"

Reaper turned to him with a raised eyebrow. "Spider-what-?" He was cut off as Spider-Man tackled him down as a beam nearly decapitated him. "Oh."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

'_Oh__,__ you have to be kidding me._' Danny thought but he smirked because Peter unknowingly gave him a lead on Mysterio. 'So, _Mr. Stone is my main suspect._'

Thankfully there was little to no homework, as the Lunch Bell rang and Danny was now staring at what he was sure was a Turfwhich. "I just can't escape seeing these can I?" He asked no one in particular.

He just got some Sloppy Joes and looked around to sit before he saw Alex getting his attention. "Thanks." Danny said gratefully remembering how weird it was trying to find a seat.

"No problem." Alex answered with a shrug. "I know how it feels to try to find a place to sit."

"So where are Jack and Julie?"

"They have a different Lunch Period." Alex answered as he took a bite of his meal. "How was your first day?"

"Pretty good if you don't count the fact there was a project assigned on the first day." Danny told him as he poked his Sloppy Joes to make sure it wasn't one of the fabled Cafeteria foods that would come alive.

"I heard about that, but Julie said that you guys were doing Macbeth."

"I don't know anything about Macbeth." Danny admitted with a sigh. "I got a book from the Library to read over but this can only do so much."

Alex gave a nod in agreement. "I hear ya." He said wondering how Julie could like reading that Shakespeare stuff, sure it made good movies but reading them was another thing entirely.

'_Plus I have a Café to run, I'm a full-time Avenger and I'm trying to find Mysterio._' Danny thought as he finally took a bite. '_I'm even busier than I was in Amity Park, at least there my only friends knew my secret._'

On thinking about his friends, Danny looked a little off which Alex noticed. "You okay?" He asked in concern making Danny fake a smile.

"Yeah, I had a horrifying thought that if this was the first day project I wouldn't want to see the mid-term ones."

Alex winced as he thought about that. "Good point."

"I'm going to head to the Library to learn what I can about Macbeth." Danny got up and left, not seeing the Football team following him out but Alex did and he could guess what was about to happen as he got up.

"Hey Smith!" Danny turned only for his eyes to widen when he saw ten people around him. "I have a bone to pick with you."

"And you came with backup." Danny drawled out shaking his head in mock despair. "Not man enough to face me yourself Thompson?"

"Shut it!" Flash said with a red face as his heavy-set friend walked up. "I can beat you by myself but Kong wanted some fun as well."

"Hey!" Alex walked out. "Ten against one? How about we even up those odds." '_Although two against ten isn't much better… Good thing I have experience in fighting without my powers._'

"This isn't your fight." Danny told him as he got ready.

"I know but I'm not leaving you out to drown." Alex responded getting into a stance.

"Take them down!" Flash said as the whole team came at them as Alex sidestepped a few of them but they were good at the running while Danny had to try to not to go intangible as he kicked one of them in the gut holding back on his strength.

Deciding to do something, Alex increased gravity a little bit to slow them down but remain unnoticed, but Danny was confused on why they were slower.

He shrugged it off as them getting sluggish from overexerting themselves.

All of them were down pretty easily and they realized that they drew a crowd of people watching.

"**WOOHOO!**" Jack cheered as he watched. "That's my older brother and our friend right there!"

Peter was watching and his eyes narrowed a bit when he recognized Alex and knew what happened when he saw the jocks slow down but he smirked a bit at how their egos took a blow.

Julie was wondering how much trouble they would be in, especially since Principal walked up at that particular moment.

"Smith! Power!" Both boys spun around to see the Principal and Danny's eyes widened when he saw that it was Phil Coulson, an Agent of SHIELD. "My office now."

"Sorry for getting you in trouble." Danny apologized as they walked to the office.

"No worries." Alex shrugged the apology off. "You're a friend and I wasn't going to let this happen."

"Fighting on the first day." Coulson said shaking his head as he looked at the two. "I will have to call your parents Mr. Power."

Alex winced knowing that he was in the Doghouse now.

"As for you Mr. Smith I need to speak with you alone." But as Coulson led Alex out he whispered. "Although I don't approve of the methods, you have a good head to stick up for a friend."

Alex looked surprised before the door closed.

"… Not really maintaining a good cover are you?" Coulson asked Danny with his fingers jointed as he sat down. "Have you found Mysterio?"

"…" Danny sighed. "I think he's Halt Stone, since Peter's Spider-Sense went off." He saw Coulson look surprised. "Yes I figured it out."

"He's not going to like that." Coulson said with a smirk. "Even though his team knows."

"Team?" Danny asked before shaking his head. "I'll talk to him about it when he brings it up."

"That would be wise, but do you have any proof that Mr. Stone is Mysterio?" Coulson asked getting back up. "It's not that I don't believe you, it's just that we need proof before SHIELD can get involved, but how you get that proof is up to you."

Danny smirked at that. "Just what I needed to hear."

After school he was on his way home when he saw Alex, Julie and Jack waiting for him. "Interesting first day." Alex admitted.

"You do realize that Mom and Dad are going to ground you right?" Julie asked him.

"I think it was awesome." Jack honestly said. "You guys took the football team down like they were nothing!"

"Yeah I-." Danny was cut off as his phone went off and he looked to see that it was an unknown caller. "Hello?"

"_Had a good first day Dan-Dan?_" Tony's voice came through with the mocking nickname he came up with.

"… How the hell did you get my number Stark?" Danny asked making Jack's jaw drop at who he was talking to.

"_Hello? Billionaire?_" Tony pointed out.

Danny pinched his nose in frustration. "What do you want?"

"_Just wanted to know what time the Café is going to be open?_" Tony said and Danny could just picture the infuriating grin on the man's face. "_I have some friends I want you to meet._"

"The Café's not going to open today." Danny answered. "I need to research Macbeth for a project-."

"_Macbeth? Oh I know plenty about that play._" Tony said back.

"… Hang on." Danny looked back at the Powers. "This might take a while."

"It's fine." Alex told him. "We need to head home anyway."

As they left, Danny realized that this would be the perfect time to find the evidence on Mysterio but he got back to the phone. "I'm busy-."

"_Hold up, you were talking to someone._" Tony had a teasing voice. "_Did you find a girlfriend?_"

Danny promptly hung up on him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Tony blinked as he heard the dial tone. "Did he just hang up on me?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny was waiting until it was dark before he snuck into the school as he looked around Mr. Stone's room before he heard someone coming so he pulled out his scythe and spun around to nearly slice Spider-Man in half.

"Whoa!" Spider-Man launched himself to the ceiling. "I'm allergic to sharp objects, they ruin my complexion!"

"What are you doing here?!" Reaper asked in shock.

"I should be asking you that." It was clear in Spider-Man's tone that he wasn't sure about seeing Reaper again after their last team-up.

"I'm working on a lead." Reaper decided to answer honestly since Mysterio was basically after Spider-Man. "Do you know Nick Fury?"

Spider-Man snorted. "Yeah, who doesn't?"

"He asked me to look into the possibility of Mysterio being here."

"Mysterio?!" Spider-Man gave Reaper a look. "Man I hate that guy." He complained with his arms crossed. "Him and his shifty illusions."

"So why are you here?" Reaper asked although he had a feeling he knew why.

"I was swinging by when I thought I saw something enter the school." It was obviously a lie but Reaper decided not to call him out on that.

"_Webhead._" A voice said as a red watch appeared on his wrist to show a video of a dark skinned man wearing shades in a sleeveless yellow and black muscle suit. "_I'm just outside the school._"

"Power Man." Spidey greeted. "Thanks for coming, it's Mysterio again."

Power Man groaned. "_Again?_" Then he blinked under his shades. "_How do you know?_"

"Info from the Avenger Reaper."

Reaper looked over Spider-Man's shoulder to see Power Man. "Who is this?"

"I'll be there in a moment." Power Man hung up.

"That's Power Man, a friend of mine." Spider-Man answered. "He was the only one I could get a hold of for tonight-!" Then he stiffened up as a cloud of purple smoke rolled in.

"Spider-Man and an Avenger?" A deep voice said in the shadows. "I guess I should feel honored."

Reaper hefted his scythe but Spider-Man grabbed his arm. "You aren't going to put him in a nightmare."

"I don't question your methods." Reaper shot back.

"Well this is my enemy, my rules." Spider-Man got in Reaper's face.

"I was asked to bring him in so we're going by my rules." Reaper said back wondering if he was right with this being the same Peter that didn't act like this. "Now get out of my face before I put you in an ice block."

Mysterio laughed around them. "Fighting amongst yourselves? You heroes are a pitiful lot."

"What is it with him and dramatics?" Reaper asked as he looked around.

"I never asked." Spidey answered back as he closed his eyes to trust his Spider-Sense and he jumped back as a few miniature purple gargoyles flew at them.

"Attack!"

"Destroy them!"

"I want chocolate!"

Reaper raised an eyebrow at that last sentence when Power Man came in and grabbed one of them before squeezing as it exploded to show it was a mini robot. "Sorry I'm late."

"Welcome to the party PM." Spidey quipped as he webbed a few of them together.

"Sticky!" One of the gargoyles cried out before they were slammed into the wall.

"This is one sucky party." Reaper sliced and diced a few more gargoyles.

Then they heard clapping and the spun around to see Mysterio. "Bravo." He said as he split into twelve of him, each looking identical.

"Clones?" Reaper shot his cryo beams only for them to miss. "What?"

"You can't touch me but I can touch you!" He taunted.

"…"

"What?" Mysterio asked being annoyed at the weird look.

"You do realize how wrong that sounded right?"

Mysterio thought about it and shuddered, "You know what I meant!"

"Yes and sorry but I don't swing that way." Reaper joked before Mysterio lunged at him.

"Dude, did he just make a joke?" Spidey asked in shock.

"Sounds like it webs."

"He is one with the quips." Spidey joked as he swung in to help Reaper. "So Mysterio tell me why are you even in a school? I mean for crying out loud if you're looking for a girl I'm pretty sure the ones in here are too young for you."

A bolt of energy shot at Spider-Man so he moved not knowing if it was an illusion or not, "Silence you insolent brat!"

"Hmm let me think about that… No." He quipped as Power Man ran in slamming Mysterio into the wall before Reaper flew up kicking him back. "Ooh, that has to hurt your ego."

Mysterio coughed as he got up while Reaper was in front of him wielding his scythe but he had it disappear. "If you would do the honors?" He asked as Spider-Man shot forward and punched Mysterio back, breaking the fishbowl only to show a robot. "A robot? Seriously?"

"This is why I hate Mysterio." Spider-Man muttered.

"You and me both." Power Man told him.

"Well, this time it was a cool team-up Reap-." Spider-Man turned to see Reaper gone. "Really?! I have enough of that with Fury pulling it!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The next day Reaper was falling asleep in Theater Arts when he felt someone shake him awake. "You alright?" Julie asked in concern.

"Yeah." Danny nodded with a tired smile. "Just had a late night of cleaning the Café."

"I thought that it wasn't open."

"It wasn't." Danny said quickly. "I just needed to clean it for today."

"How about we do this project this weekend?" Julie asked him.

"Sure thing." Danny agreed before Julie wrote something down and gave it to him. "What's this?"

"Text me if something comes up and you have to reschedule." She said as the bell rang and she left.

"… Did she just give me her number?" Danny asked himself before he shrugged and put it up. '_I better head to my next class._'

Then he had another thought. '_Wait, how the hell did the damage to the science classroom disappear anyway?_'

**To Be Continued…**

** Man this one took a while! I hope you like my own version of Undercover and how it took place. While I agree with DarkShinobi's argument that if someone surprised Reaper they could take him down easily, but I figured this one was more believable.**

**Now it's review time!**

**Shugokage: Thanks!**

**MyraBrown: Phew, I was worried that I wasn't going to do this story any justice, I'm happy to see that I was wrong.**

** NightMaster000: Thanks!**

** KuriMaster13: I will. You mean the Beetlejuice reference right?**

** TheWhiteTitan: Thanks! Captain America right?**

** Jebest4781: Thanks, I thought it would've been interesting to write this type of Danny after what seemed like forever when DarkShinobi didn't update, I was glad I managed to get permission though.**

** DarkJoey: I do like the idea, but I just don't see the horse following him.**

** Red Riding Hood: Ask and it will be delivered!**

** Okay the next one will be the Halloween special and I have this to say, the new Howling Commandoes are awesome! They will guest star in it.**

** … Well, if I can actually get it typed that is.**

**ULW signing out!**


	10. Chapter 10: Living Legend

_**Chapter 10: Living Legend**_

"So he dies in the end?" Danny asked as he read over the play on Tuesday, about four days after the Mysterio incident.

Julie nodded, "He got what was coming to him for what he did." She said before sighing. "But to be honest, I feel sorry for him."

Danny raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Why?"

"Because if the witches never appeared and talked to him than he would've been a good person." Julie explained with a smile, "After all knowing your own future is bad right?"

As she said that Danny thought about the alternate future version of him, "… Sometimes." He said with a cracked voice knowing that if he never knew about that then he would be Dan by now.

Julie frowned as she heard the crack in his voice. "You okay?" She asked.

Now Danny forced a smile, "Yeah I thought I was going to sneeze for a second."

Julie didn't believe him but she didn't press him for answers, "Well we're done with the project early so what now?" She asked.

Danny thought for a bit, "Is there a Nasty Burger around here?"

"A what?" Julie asked with a confused expression.

"It's a restaurant where I always went to back home and the Burgers are good despite the name of it." Danny explained with a chuckle.

"Did it ever get a lot of customers?" She asked curiously because this was a first of Danny talking about something from his past.

"Yeah, it was a regular hangout for teenagers until it was discovered that the hot sauce could explode."

Julie chuckled before she saw his serious face, "Wait, you're serious?"

"Of course I'm serious." Danny told her. "But even if it could explode it was still good!" With that they both laughed.

"Well if I see one then I'll give it a try." Julie told him.

"You do that." Danny gave a genuine smile.

Ever since he started to hang out with her he felt like how he was in Amity Park before it all happened, he grieved long enough for Sam and Tucker the last year and even though he doesn't want to insult their memory by forgetting them, he was happy to be moving on.

Danny also hung out with Peter as well, gaining another friend.

Plus, he got along with her siblings as well and he plays D.O.O.M with Jack without him knowing because he made a character that looked nothing like him, Alex helps him out of jams if he's in one and… Well, he hasn't hung out with Katie because she goes to middle school but he doesn't have a problem with her.

"Maybe we can go to the School Football game tonight?" Danny suggested.

Julie pretended to think about that, "You mean support the same guys that tried to punch yours and Alex's lights out on the first day of school?"

"Okay maybe not… How about a trip to the Mall?" Danny shrugged sheepishly. "If not that then I'm out of ideas."

"Why not?" Julie agreed.

They walked to the mall in silence "Well… I can't think of anything to say." Danny said truthfully, because the last few days they did nothing but talk about Macbeth for their school project.

Julie decided to ask a question to keep the conversation going. "You like fantasy books?"

Danny chuckled, "I've never gave them a chance." He replied honestly, "When my parents were inventors it was pretty hard to read books with all the explosions." '_And fighting ghosts so I've barely had time to do my homework._'

"Your parents are inventors?" Julie asked interested.

"Yeah but they were… Very eccentric."

"Were?" Danny got silent and Julie immediately got the message, "Sorry for bringing it up."

Danny forced a smile, "It's okay you didn't know, so what about your parents?"

She told him that her dad was working with Iron Man and Mr. Fantastic to make the super villain prison and now Danny was surprised that he was that Jim Power that Tony was talking about.

"Wow, it must be pretty cool to have him working with heroes." He said with a grin.

"It's not really that impressive." Julie said and Danny gave her a weird look. "I mean, come on, there are a lot of Super Heroes in New York, that it becomes a regular occurrence."

"True." Danny was quiet for a bit, "So who's your favorite?"

"Excuse me?" Julie gave him a questioning look, wondering what he meant.

"You know your favorite hero?"

"What is it with you and heroes?" Julie asked with crossed arms but she also had an amused smile.

"Just trying to pass the time." Danny answered truthfully.

"… The Human Torch." At Danny's look she went red. "… He's cute, what about yours?"

"Captain America!" Danny said without hesitation, "Because he was technically the world's first superhero!"

"Okay Dan we get it." Danny just flinched at that nickname.

"Julie." He said in a low voice which made Julie shiver.

"…Yes?"

"Please call me any other name but Dan, its personal."

Julie blinked but she let it go, "Okay sorry Danny."

As they walked Danny thought back to that nightmare he had where he saw Tundra. '_Just what was that about? What do I have to face? Ten Realms? I thought Thor said there were only nine._' Then he looked over at Julie. '_Plus, I'm basically lying to one of my only friends about who I really am and I don't mean Reaper… Will people accept Danny Phantom again?_'

While Danny was thinking, Julie had her own thoughts. '_How is it personal with him being called Dan? Was it a nickname that someone used to torment him? I just don't get him, one minute he's happy go lucky, but the next he's as cold as the Antarctica Waters._'

Danny gasped as his ghost sense went off while Julie was looking away and he mentally cursed. '_Here? Now? Who could be causing my Ghost Sense to act up?_'

"Hey Julie, I'll be right back." He told his friend. "I need to use the bathroom."

"Oh alright." Julie said as he ran into a convenience store and ran to the bathroom where he changed forms and left a duplicate just in case she checked on him.

Flying around, Reaper was confused because he knew his ghost sense went off. "Maybe it was nothing-**AGH!**" Something just glomped him.

"Will you be my friend?" A nasally voice asked as a blue skinned blonde ghost wearing striped pajamas asked as he squeezed Reaper.

"Klemper?! **GET OFF OF ME!**" Reaper shouted without thinking.

Klemper blinked before he gasped. "Phantom, is it really you?"

'_… Shit._' Reaper went pale as he realized what just happened.

Reaper phased through him as Klemper spoke up again. "Wait until everyone in the Ghost Zone hears how you're doing! They've been looking for you-."

"Sorry boy but I'm not this Phantom of which you speak." Reaper said in a cold voice. "I am Reaper, harbinger of death."

"… What are you doing?" Klemper asked in confusion making Reaper want to ram his head in a brick wall at this guy's denseness

"You know what, I'll make this easy." He grabbed Klemper by the front of his shirt. "You tell anyone where I am and I will personally make you see your own demons Klemper, I don't mind you knowing but if Skulker, Desiree or Ember show up, I know who squealed-."

"It's Phantom!" Reaper turned to see a blue skinned ghost wearing overalls. "**BEWARE!**" With that he disappeared.

"Son of a-. Great now the Box Ghost knows where I am." Reaper muttered already sensing the upcoming headache. "What is with these ghosts coming to town-?" The Avenger ID card went off so Reaper answered it as he put Klemper in a Stable Ghost Portal. "What?"

"Reaper, come back to the Mansion immediately!" It was Tony's voice and he sounded amazed. "There's someone here you need to meet."

"I'm busy." Reaper snapped in the card before he put it up. "Damn playboy, philanthropist."

On turning back to normal, Danny got rid of the duplicate and left only to have the cashier look at him.

"What?"

The cashier just pointed at the sign that said. 'Must buy something to use the bathroom.' "Store policy."

Mentally screaming profanities, Danny bought a small soda and left to see Julie get off the phone. "Sorry Danny, I need to go." She looked a little unsettled.

"You alright?" Danny looked at her in confusion.

"Yeah, Alex called saying that an old friend of the family is here and that our parents want everyone there." Julie explained to him. "I'll call you when I'm done."

"Okay." Danny waved as she took off. "I better head back to the Mansion."

Usually he just went to the Café but since he was no longer busy he should see what Tony wanted.

But when he got there he didn't see anyone. "Hello?" Reaper called out as he walked around. "Tin Head? Thor? Hank? Wasp?"

Looking around, Reaper stopped when he saw an open window with a circular hole in it. "That's never a good sign."

Reaper summoned his scythe as he slowly walked around the Mansion.

But he stopped as he heard the Quinjet arriving so he got to the Assembly Hall, and as he walked in he saw the computer was finishing being turned off, so he touched it to feel some heat. '_Someone just left here._' Reaper turned around holding his scythe as he scanned the room.

Above him a man wearing a black cat suit narrowed his eyes as he saw that Reaper was onto him but the teen didn't bother to look up as he saw the Avenger's exiting the Quinjet.

"So, what was with you calling me earlier-." Reaper stopped as he saw a man in a torn up Captain America outfit holding the shield. "Un-freaking-believable." He said in awe.

"Captain America, this is Reaper, another Avenger." Iron Man introduced them.

"I-It's an honor to meet you, sir." Reaper stuttered shocking the other Avengers at how he was acting, as he held out a hand and after a second, Captain America took it with a small smile, but there was still pain in his eyes.

"You too." Then he looked at Iron Man. "So, we won the war?"

"Thanks in part to you." Iron Man took his helmet off.

"So, Hydra is gone?"

"Er…" Tony looked uncomfortable. "That's complicated, I've had Jarvis prepare a room for you until things get sorted out. You've been gone a long time."

Jarvis took that time to speak up. "_Welcome back sir._"

Cap looked up in shock as he tried to find the source of the voice, so Thor explained. "The building has its own voice, tis very disconcerting."

"Quick question." Reaper looked at Tony. "How did you find him? I thought you were looking for Hulk?"

"We were." Tony explained, putting his Avenger's ID card in the computer. "But we found Cap in a crater that Hulk caused in Antarctica."

Reaper whistled in shock as Tony looked back at Captain America.

"There's something I have to show you, my Dad used to tell me stories about you when I was a kid-."

"You grew up?" Reaper asked in confusion causing Tony to mock glare at him while the computer brought up a Newspaper that said 'Captain America Fallen'.

"You were an inspiration to me." Tony continued like nothing happened.

"Hm, that's some poor reporting," Captain America said as he thought about something. "But, if I survive, then maybe Bucky?"

Tony put a hand on Captain America's shoulder. "I'm sorry Cap." He said looking like he didn't want to be the one to say this. "Every kid in school learned that Captain America and Bucky sacrificed their lives to stop the Red Skull. It's a miracle that you survived."

Now Captain America looked down with grief causing Reaper to sympathize with him. "Bucky is gone… Everyone I knew, my whole world, it's all gone isn't it?"

When no one answered, Cap just put his shield on the table as he walked off. "Cap." Wasp went to talk to him but Hank put a hand on her shoulder. "Just give him time Jan."

"**ALERT!**" Jarvis said as a screen popped up. "Reports of giant monsters, coming in from Ellis Island!"

"**AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!**" Tony ordered as he put his helmet back on.

"Er… We're already here." Hank told him making Iron Man's eye twitch under the helmet as he took off with Hank and Thor right behind him.

"Wasp, you and Reaper stay here." Iron Man ordered before they could follow.

"What?" Reaper asked before Wasp spoke up.

"Got it." As they left she turned to Reaper. "I think he wants us to keep an eye on Cap."

Reaper got it immediately because since the man lost everything they should keep an eye on him while he grieved. Even though Reaper didn't think Captain America wouldn't do anything drastic he followed orders.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Amazing." Hank observed the creature while riding on a flying ant while Thor and Iron Man were fighting it. "It seems to be some sort of manmade, biological life-form!"

Thor ripped his hands free from the creature. "You say manmade as if you were proud of this."

Hank looked a little sheepish as Iron Man blasted the creature with his Repulsors but they were doing anything. "Guy's my Repulsors aren't affecting them." He said as the creature lunged at him. "If anyone's got a good idea, now would be a great time to- Ugh!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Wasp knocked on Captain America's door as Reaper watched. "Cap? Steve?" She walked in for them to see that Steve had his cowl off to show his blonde hair. "Iron Man tried to make it seem as much like the forties as he could."

Then a loud beeping made them look at an old radio to have Jarvis's system pop up. "_Excuse me Miss Wasp, Master Reaper. There seems to be a guest at the main gate._"

"As much as the forties, except with the talking computer." Wasp said sheepishly.

"Well, he still tried." Reaper inputted with a smile. "I can't say that I know how you feel but… If you need anything just ask."

Captain America nodded to show he heard but he was still quiet. "Are you okay?" Wasp asked in concern.

"I should have never woken up." Captain America finally said sadly. "I'm a soldier, not some sort of future man. I can't imagine a world that's changed so much still needs Captain America."

"You're wrong-." Reaper began to say before an explosion occurred nearby with the mansion shaking. "The hell?! Did Hulk decide to pay us a visit or something?!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The creatures grew in size as they surrounded the Statue of Liberty while Hank's head shot out in his Giant Man form. "They're merging!" He gasped out for air.

Iron Man was trying to fly away as the creature had a hold of his legs. "Good thing Cap's not here." He got out as the creature wrapped around his arm. "This thing probably never happened in the forties, he might freak out." He put extra power in his thrusters but he was still being pulled in. "Like I am now."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Reaper, Captain America and Wasp were running through the Mansion halls. "I need my shield." Cap said to them.

"Come on!" Wasp took off ahead. "We're almost there!"

"Wasp, wait!" Cap called out as she got out of sight.

"Don't worry, Cap." Reaper told the soldier. "She can take care of herself."

No sooner did he say that did they hear her stingers going off before one of the most disgusting looking creatures that Reaper has ever seen, looking like it was made from dough landed nearby and was turning, to presumably attack Wasp, when Cap jumped on it doing a pile drive.

The dough creature just slammed the Captain into the wall.

"**HEY!**" Reaper shot ice at the dough and actually made it cry out in pain. "So you don't like the cold? Then don't attack them-."

The creature moved faster than he could blink before Reaper was wrapped up in dough tendrils.

"Okay, this is just plain out weird, even for me." Reaper muttered as he tried to go intangible only to find that he couldn't phase through this. "What?"

Wasp shot at the creature but it roared and opened its mouth, trapping Wasp inside.

"**NO!**" Cap screamed as the creature smirked before it was going to do the same to Reaper.

But the creature stopped as it had yellow spots glowing while Wasp stung it on the inside and soon enough, the creature exploded.

Dough landed everywhere on the floor, walls, ceiling, Cap and Reaper.

"Wasp?!" Reaper ran through the dough looking for her.

Out of the entire Avenger's, Reaper stayed away from Wasp, because she reminded him a lot of his Mom through her personality. But he still cared and hoped that she didn't die.

As he dug through the dough he saw two wings come up and fly with a small body covered in dough before Wasp wiped the dough out of her face. "That was disturbing." She said shuddering.

Cap and Reaper smirked in relief that she was safe before she was shot back by an energy beam causing them to spin around to see a man wearing some sort of purple striped suit holding a pistol. "Captain America." He said in anticipation. "It's been a long time."

"Zemo." Cap said darkly.

"You know him?" Reaper asked in anger.

"He was the leader of Hydra alongside the Red Skull." Cap explained before glancing at Reaper. "Check on Wasp, I got this."

Reaper nodded as he ran off to check on her, while hearing the sound of the gun being knocked away from Zemo. '_Alright, she's small so I can't see the damage but she's breathing so that's a good sign._' He thought as he gently picked her up.

Hearing a cry of pain, Reaper turned to see Zemo cut Captain America with a sword. "**NO!**" Reaper cried out as Zemo went for the kill only for Cap's shield to come out of nowhere and deflected the blade.

Looking over, everyone saw a man in a black cat suit before he took off but Cap had his shield and used it to fight Zemo.

"Alright sock face, you want a fight?" Cap bashed Zemo in the face. "You got one!"

"**GO CAP!**" Reaper cheered at seeing one of his childhood heroes taking on Zemo.

Cap threw his shield and Zemo ducked but it bounced off the wall, to the ceiling before slamming into him and then it flew back to Cap who caught it with no problem.

But as Cap deflected another sword strike, Zemo pulled a dagger out and attempted to stab him with it, so Cap leaned to the left and grabbed Zemo's arm, making him jam the dagger into the wall before kicking the man's hand and breaking the dagger.

Then he used the shield to slam Zemo in the head and kicked him back.

"Give it up, Zemo." Cap ordered as he advanced on the man.

"Never." Zemo snarled as he got back up. "This is my world and you don't belong in it."

"I may not know much about the future, but I do know about the past." Cap told him. "You lost the war, and you'll always lose, whether I'm here or not."

Then Zemo pulled out what looked like a remote, pressed a button and threw it.

As it landed next to Reaper he saw that it had a timer.

2…1.

'_Oh shi-._'

**BOOM!**

"**REAPER! WASP!**" Cap called out before he saw a green orb around them in the smoke, while the hall was in flames and he sighed in relief before looking to see that Zemo got away.

As Reaper dropped the shield, Wasp groaned and opened her eyes to see the destroyed hallway. "What did I miss?!" She asked in a panic.

"Not much." Reaper told her in relief that she was okay. "Just a guy named Zemo fighting Cap here."

"But right now your team is in trouble." On saying that Cap got their attention.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Thor, stop!" Hank called out as the God of Thunder was blasting the creatures with his powers but he was just making it worse. "The electricity is just making it grow!"

Thor grunted as he slammed Mjolnir into the creature for it to get stuck. "You say that science is responsible for this monstrosity?" He asked in disbelief showing his lack of appreciation for science.

"Well, people are responsible for it." Hank explained as he struggled to get out. "Bad people, using science very irresponsibly."

"Ugh." Iron Man powered his thrusters as he got up but the creature was pulling him back. "Someone do something-!"

Cap's shield came out and sliced through the tendrils, freeing Iron Man as he looked to see Cap in the Quinjet with Jarvis piloting while Wasp flew in and shot her stingers at the creature making it roar in pain.

Reaper shot his ice beams at the creature before breaking it apart with his scythe. "Miss us?" Reaper asked with a smirk.

"Nah we had it handled." Iron Man told him looking away. "But you're welcomed to help out."

"I'm here." Wasp said as she blasted Thor and Hank free. "Just hold on."

"Thanks." Hank said as Cap helped him up.

"We're not done yet soldier." Cap told him as the other Avengers landed nearby. "This is one of Arnold Zola's genetic freaks."

"Zola?!" Hank narrowed his eyes. "Of course. I should've recognized his work, that's why Wasp's stings are so effective. They're bio-energy."

"You know that mad man?" Cap asked in shock.

"I studied his creatures before." Hank commented as his Ant-Man helmet slid on his face. "Instability."

"Well, whatever you're going to do." Reaper drawled as he shot ice at a tendril trying to wrap around him. "Do it fast!"

"With the right energy signature, we can accelerate that instability." With that, sonic vibrations were emitting from Hank's helmet making Reaper wince because it was hurting his ears. But he didn't say anything since it was destroying the dough creatures. "Iron Man, use your Repulsors! Match the energy signature that my helmet is giving out."

Iron Man nodded. "Jarvis, what he said!"

"_Indeed, modulating Repulsors now__._"

With that Iron Man shot at the creature making it roar in pain, Wasp was still stinging it and Hank kept the frequencies up while Reaper was secretly using his ecto beams to hit them without the Avengers seeing anything.

"**MOVE!**" Iron Man ordered as his Ark Reactor powered up and it shot out a huge Unibeam, blasting the dough creature to oblivion.

"Whoa-." Reaper said but he was interrupted by being covered in dough like everyone else. "Pft! That is disgusting!" He spat it out of his mouth.

"Victory… Is ours." Thor was put off by the dough being all over him.

Wasp looked disgusted because this happened already. "Hooray." She said sarcastically.

With the danger gone, the people trapped on Elis Island came out from where they were hiding cheering the Avengers on and taking pictures making Reaper fidget because until now it was only a rumor that he was with the Avengers.

Sure, Tony told the media that he was, but due to people thinking the worst of him due to the nature of his powers, and giving the normal thugs a taste of his nightmare ability didn't help much with his reputation.

But the cheering, it made him feel happy that he was making a difference.

Looking over, Reaper saw Cap smile a bit and he knew that the soldier finally believed that the world still needs him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

That night Thor wouldn't let Reaper leave because he wanted to celebrate their victory over the creature who Reaper now knows as Doughboy.

Wasp was talking to Hank while Thor was eating and answering their questions about Asgard so Reaper exited to see Tony with a drink in his hand while talking to Cap, who was watching the News.

"Bio-engineered monsters, freaky ooze creatures." Tony began as he took a sip of his drink. "Was fighting evil like this in the forties?"

"No." Cap looked back. "Sometimes it got strange."

Tony blinked in shock. "Did you just make a joke?" He asked in amusement. "Captain America has a sense of humor."

"Don't get used to it Soldier." Cap told him with a smirk. "And please, call me Steve."

Tony nodded before pulling out a picture. "I found something and I want you to have it." He handed Steve a picture that showed him, Bucky and another man who looked eerily like Tony, except a little older.

"Howard Stark." Steve had a look that told them that he was lost in memories.

"My father." Tony said with a smile. "We all looked up to you."

"We still do." Reaper said letting them know he was in the room. "Sorry for intruding but I don't like parties that much."

"It's fine Reaper." Tony told him before looking at Steve. "So now what?"

"I don't know." Steve sounded a little bitter but he smiled. "Thanks for the photo Tony… It's all I have now."

"That's not true." Tony denied getting the man's attention. "You saved a lot of lives today. Zemo and Arnold Zola are still out there, you have a place here Steve." He held out his hand. "With the Avengers."

Steve looked surprised but he took the handshake. "I'd be honored." He told Tony before speaking up again. "Now, when do I meet the Avenger who saved me from Zemo? The one in the black cat suit?"

"Wait… Who?" Tony had a confused expression.

"He's not an Avenger?" Steve looked surprised.

"He could be the guy who hacked the Assembly Hall Computer." Reaper inputted making Tony spin around.

"What?" Tony asked, shocked that someone hacked him. "When?!"

"Before you guys got back I saw the window open with a circle of glass cut out." Reaper explained with his arms crossed. "When I heard the Quinjet I walked into the Assembly Hall to see the computer turning off so I assume that this male Black Cat is the one who hacked your computer."

"… He hacked me." Tony muttered as he sat down and took a sip of his drink. "I was hacked."

"Tony?" Steve looked a little concerned.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Tony Stark has left the building." Reaper announced dryly before looking at Steve. "He'll be back to normal in a few minutes… Well, as normal as he can get before trying to find out who hacked him."

"If you say so." Steve looked a little unsure.

"Well I need to go." Reaper said as he turned to leave. "Please tell the others I'll see them tomorrow."

As Reaper left, Tony blinked, thinking clearly again. "Huh, he was different today."

"He was?" Steve was confused again.

Tony nodded. "When the Avengers first formed he was the lone wolf no matter how we tried to befriend him and he never stayed after a fight that reacquired all of us." Then Tony thought about something else. "And he actually joked me earlier."

"So today was unusual behavior for him?"

"Yeah."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Reaper yawned as he changed back to normal in his Café feeling tired. "At least I got a shower at the mansion." He muttered with a chuckle before he gasped with his Ghost Sense going off. "What now-?"

Danny was interrupted when he was tackled by a small green dog and was licked repeatedly on the face.

"Cujo?!" Danny got the dog off of him. "What are you doing here boy?"

Cujo barked and wagged his tail.

"… Well?" Danny tilted his head to the side in confusion before scratching under his chin causing Cujo to roll on his back. "I haven't seen you since the incident at Axion Labs."

Knowing that Cujo wouldn't answer, even if he could and he was tired he decided to go to bed.

"I'll deal with this tomorrow." Danny muttered as he fell asleep with Cujo rolling up on the bed next to his feet.

**To Be Continued…**

** Yes I brought Cujo in. I really hope that you liked this chapter and I will continue this story soon!**

** So right now… REVIEW TIME!**

** KuriMaster13: Oh right and you're welcome!**

** TheWhiteTitan: Thanks and they'll meet Loki when they go to Asgard! As for Danny Smith meeting them he will eventually.**

**Jebest4781: Thanks!**

** NightMaster000: Thanks and I figured that would've been his response with how I was writing his personality.**

** Inviso-Al: In a few chapters, yes he will.**

** Justus80: Yes he will and that is a secret… For now.**

** Burnzs: Yeah I liked that reference in the original Avenging Spirits so I figured it would work in this one.**

** SparxtheHedgehog: I suppose he could, but this is the guy that never realized that he could've wished Desiree in the Thermos for four days after their first fight. And thank you because I was wondering if I was improving. As for his haunting aura it will make a few comebacks, I can promise you that.**

**Sakura: Here you go!**

**Alright, ULW is signing out!**


End file.
